Riders of the Genesis
by The Black Knight Zero
Summary: Mil años después de la [Gran Guerra Celestial de las Tres Facciones], el mundo se encuentra en una época de paz. Aunque lamentablemente no durara por siempre. Un pequeño error cometido sin ninguna malicia de por medio desatara un horrible mal una vez más, y ahora es momento de que nuevas leyendas se levanten para salvar a todos. Porque aún en las tinieblas, existe la luz. 100% AU.
1. Prólogo - La Nada

Hola a todos, aquí les presento el prólogo de mi primera historia de Fanfiction.

Con este prólogo no puedo decir mucho de la historia, pero ya verán que curso tomará esto más adelante. Así que bueno, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña obra. Así que bueno, comencemos.

Renuncia de Derechos: Ninguna de las referencias a otras obras usadas en esta historia me pertenecen. Este es un trabajo hecho sin fines de lucro y lo único que me pertenece en sí son los OC's usados aquí y la historia en sí.

* * *

Riders of the Genesis

Cap 00:

Prólogo:

La Nada

-XXXX-

Eones en el pasado, antes del comienzo de las eras, antes de que las leyes de la física y la química entraran en vigencia, antes de que siquiera existiera la definición del tiempo mismo, todo se veía rodeado por "él", La Nada.

Nada estaba triste, porque a pesar de ser él el todo no había nadie para llenar su espacio, su mundo. Nada estaba completamente solo, y vacío, cubriendo al Universo en silencio.

Nada, aburrido, comenzó a pensar, pensó en que, todo estaba muy oscuro, y que le gustaría que hubiera algo para llenar esa oscuridad, algo que le permitiera ver a través de esta, pensó en que le gustaría que en esa oscuridad hubiera… una pequeña fracción de… luz…

De repente, en él, surgió un pequeño destello, sumamente minúsculo, francamente este destello era tan insignificante que era tragado por la oscuridad, y así ese destello tal cual apareció, volvió a desaparecer en un suspiro de Nada, pero este, intrigado, volvió a pensar, esta vez no en que hubiera una pequeña fracción, sino en que hubieran motones de luces para que iluminaran a la oscuridad.

Y así, millones de seres luminiscentes nacieron de Nada, él llamo a su creación "Estrellas" y a su trabajo "Mantener la Luz". Nada estaba feliz, ya no estaba solo, las Estrellas le hacían compañía, y la Luz le parecía muy agradable, algo nuevo en su monótona vida. Pero esta felicidad no duro mucho, las estrellas comenzaron a desaparecer de un momento a otro sin explicación aparente, él no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo, no sabía que era, pero era diferente al silencio, era… un ruido, era un sonido.

Extrañado, Nada enfoco su atención en esto, y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, dos seres que jamás había visto interactuaban entre sí, uno parecía triste, lloraba, él era el causante del sonido, cada vez que tocaba una Estrella esta poco a poco se iba consumiendo hasta extinguirse. Nada entendió esto y sintió pena por el ser, pero su acompañante, tratando de animar a su amigo, hizo nacer dos estrellas más, haciendo que este dejara de estar triste.

Nada observo esto con gran alegría y felicidad, su deseo de querer llenar la oscuridad con luz hizo que algo maravilloso pasara, el dio vida.

Nada quería comunicarse con su creación, pero no podía, no eran como las Estrellas, ellos no lo oían. Nada triste por esto, deseo con todo su ser poder hablarles.

Entonces Nada escucho otra vez una voz, y al ver de quien se trataba observo a una tercera criatura acompañando a las otras dos, viendo a Nada. Sus acompañantes no sabían qué hacía, para ellos solo veía la nada, pero Nada sabía que no hacía eso, ese ser lo veía a él.

Nada, nervioso, pregunto "¿Puedes verme?" y la criatura asintió. Y allí Nada comprendió, ese ser nació de sus deseos, el cumpliría sus sueños de comunicarse con los otros dos seres.

Y así Nada paso de estar solo a estar acompañado de tres extrañas criaturas nacidas de sus inmundos caprichos. Al que daba vida a sus Estrellas lo llamo Comienzo, al que causaba su extinción lo llamo Tiempo, y al que era su interprete con los otros seres lo llamo Sueño.

Comienzo, el más listo de los tres, pensó una vez "¿Por qué no hago Estrellas más grandes? Así durarían más". Nada se emocionó por esto y a través de Sueño le dijo que le daba su permiso para llenarlo de Luces más duraderas.

Comienzo empezó a notar que sus creaciones estaban hechas de cosas muy pequeñas, partículas muy enanas que a la vez estaba formada de otras partículas aún más pequeñas. Llamo a estas partículas Átomos, y a lo que formaban Materia. Comienzo, con permiso de Nada empezó a experimentar con la Materia que él creaba, pero Tiempo se dio cuenta que la Materia de Comienzo no solo se mantenía estática, sino que también se encontraba en constante movimiento, creando fuerzas sumamente poderosas con estos. Comienzo llamo a su estudio de la Materia, Química, y Tiempo llamo a su estudio de los Movimientos, Física.

Comienzo y Tiempo poco a poco empezaron a darle forma al Universo en Nada siguiendo los deseos de este expresados por Sueño.

Todo parecía perfecto, pero Nada pronto se dio cuenta de algo, su voz cada vez era más difícil de oír, el Universo era muy ruidoso, callaba el Silencio con el que se expresaba Nada.

Allí Nada entendió que si él se llena con todo, todo terminaría tragándoselo. Nada con tristeza les hablo a esas tres raras criaturas por última vez, comunicándoles su inminente desaparición, y con su último suspiro les dijo "Nada dura para siempre", para después partir dejándose absorber por todo.

Tristes y confundidos, Comienzo y Tiempo decidieron que aunque Nada se haya ido, ellos seguirían con lo que a él más lo hacía feliz, llenarlo de abundante vida, pero Sueño no aceptaba esto y los culpaba por la muerte de Nada, y ya sin ningún propósito, sin una razón para existir, Sueño se alejó de sus hermanos, que a pesar de esto continuaron con sus objetivos.

Así el Universo se formó y la vida empezó a crecer, entrando en su primera era de oro, en paz y armonía, con Comienzo dando vida y con Tiempo extinguiéndola lentamente cuando su momento llegaba para volver a repetir el proceso en un ciclo sin fin.

Todo parecía perfecto una vez más… Pero allí entendieron la palabras de Nada, y es que por más maravilloso que todo sea…

Nada Dura Para Siempre

Continuará.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, así que sin más que decir me despido. Sayonara.


	2. Cap 01 - La Guerra

Notas del Autor:

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos, ya estoy aquí trayéndoles el primer capítulo de Riders of the Genesis. Aquí empezaran a notar ciertas cosas, como el porqué de que en el resumen de la historia pusiera 100% AU, como también, si no han leído mi perfil, que en algunos personajes decidí cometer OOC, que es cuando algún personaje actúan fuera de sus personalidades reales. Pueden tomarlos si quieren como OC´s si quieren.

Bueno, ya con esto dicho, pasemos al capítulo... pero antes (ya se, me contradigo :v), quería agradecerles a todas las personas que le dieron a follow y favoritos a la historia con el prólogo, la verdad no esperaba que alguien empezara a seguir la historia con solo ese prólogo, y mucho menos que alguien dejara un review (lo cual le agradezco mucho al usuario ODL por eso). Así que gracias por eso. En fin, ahora sí, vamos al capítulo.

Renuncia de Derechos: Ninguna de las referencias a otras obras usadas en esta historia me pertenecen. Este es un trabajo hecho sin fines de lucro y lo único que me pertenece en sí son los OC's usados aquí y la historia en sí.

* * *

Riders of the Genesis

Cap 01:

La Guerra

-XXXX-

Hace muchos, muchos siglos cuando todos los seres humanos aún veneraban a sus respectivos Dioses, manteniéndose en batallas y contiendas sin sentido mientras poco a poco la magia y las criaturas míticas que podían usarla se convertían en "falsas leyendas", olvidando todo lo referente a lo sobrenatural, tres especies supremas se mantenían en guerra por el control del planeta en el que habitaban y por el destino de los seres con el que lo compartían, estos eran los Ángeles, los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos.

Cada uno de estos seres habitaba en su propio reino: El Cielo por los Ángeles y el Infierno con los Demonios y los Ángeles Caídos. Siendo cada uno de ellos al mismo tiempo gobernados por seres de un alto poder: con los Ángeles estaba Elohim, el [Dios Creador], con los Ángeles Caídos estaba al mando Samael, el [Ángel de la Muerte], y con los Demonios, estaban sus cuatro reyes, los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio], Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus.

En medio de la guerra, todo empezaba a estar en contra del bando de los Ángeles, puesto que los Demonios se habían aliado con los traidores de su raza, los Ángeles Caídos.

Pero cuando todo estaba perdido para los Ángeles, algo muy importantes en su historia ocurrió, algo que nunca nadie se esperó, ni siquiera los [Reyes Demonio] o el mismísimo Elohim lo hubieran podido prever...

-XXXX-

Cielo:

Humility:

Séptimo Anillo del Cielo:

Sala del Mundo

-XXXX-

La [Sala del Mundo], una enorme habitación de forma circular utilizada por Elohim, el [Dios de la Biblia], como sus aposentos principales, y en donde él podía verlo todo, el mundo entero. Estaba hecha de oro puro, con un techo ovalado de cristal, permitiendo ver el cielo estrellado. Era sostenida por varios pilares de mármol que se encontraban a su alrededor, a cada lado de las columnas se podían ver unas estatuas también hechas de oro de unos ángeles empuñando unas espadas de plata, y con cuatro enormes puertas dobles hechas de bronce con diversas joyas preciosas incrustadas en ellas, encontrándose viendo a cada uno de los puntos cardinales. Por último, en el centro de todo se podía ver un enorme y bello trono hecho de plata con diamantes de diversos colores incrustados, y sentado en él se encontraba un hombre de bellas facciones, pero de peculiar apariencia: Era muy alto, de piel blanca, vestía con una armadura de cuerpo entero sin el casco hecha de oro blanco, resaltaba fácilmente en contraste a todo el oro dorado de la habitación, sus cabellos eran rubios, y sus ojos, finos e intimidantes, eran de color morado grisáceo, pero lo que más resaltaba en su apariencia eran sus alas, seis pares de alas doradas que brillaban con luz propia en la habitación y con un halo de igual color sobre su cabeza, era un ángel, un ángel de nivel [Dios]. Este era Elohim, el [Dios Creador], pero había algo raro en él, a pesar de portar un semblante tranquilo mientras se mantenía en su trono, podía notarse que estaba algo… ¿Impaciente?

De repente, unas de las puertas dobles de la habitación se abrieron, dejando pasar a otro hombre, también de hermosas facciones, este vestía con una armadura de cuerpo completo plateada, y al igual que Elohim no usaba el casco, sus cabellos alborotados eran de color blanco y sus ojos eran azules, además en su espalda tenía cinco pares de alas blancas y un halo dorado en la cabeza, él también era un ángel, pero no un [Dios], era un [Serafín]. El [Serafín] camino hasta estar frente a Elohim, arrodillándose ante su presencia pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su expresión.

-Elohim he descubierto algo de vital importancia que nos podría dar la victoria en esta guerra- Habló con gran alegría el recién llegado, levantando el rostro para ver a la cara a su señor.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Exclamo con incredulidad Elohim, le habían informado que habían buenas noticias, pero no esperaba que fuera algo como esto- Dime, Uriel, ¿Qué descubriste?- Pregunto ahora tratando de recuperar la calma.

-Tengo noticias sobre… Samael- Dijo el llamado Uriel con algo de dificultad, aun recordando todas las cosas que aquellos a los que alguna vez llamo hermanos habían hecho.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Exclamo frunciendo el ceño Elohim, para después soltar un suspiro empezando a recordar- "Tal vez debí haberlo matado cuando pude, pero aun así…"- Pensaba con cierto pesar él [Dios].

Y no era para menos, después de todo Samael no solo era [Ángel de la Muerte], el caído más poderoso, y el seguidor más leal de los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio], los primeros demonios de la historia y los más poderosos enemigos de Elohim, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus, sino que también era un hijo de este, un hijo al que pudo haber salvado, pero que por sus decisiones equivocadas había terminado perdiendo.

-Elohim- Lo llamo Uriel, sacando al mencionado de sus pensamientos- Sé que el recuerdo de Samael aún está muy fresco en tu memoria, pero creo que la noticia que traigo podría animarlo en cuanto a esto- Dijo el [Serafín] con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro, llamando la atención de Elohim.

-¿De qué hablas Uriel?- Pregunto el [Dios] alzando una ceja viendo fijamente a su ángel.

-Samael ya no quiere seguir las ordenes de Lucifer- Reveló al fin el [Serafín], para consternación del [Dios Creador]- Y no solo es él- Prosiguió hablando el de alas blancas ante la mirada atenta de su líder- los demás caídos también dejaron de estar de acuerdo con los métodos usados por los [Cuatro Reyes Demonio].

-¡Eso es perfecto Uriel!- Exclamo totalmente emocionado Elohim, recobrando las esperanzas de ganar la guerra, para después toser tratando de recuperar la compostura mandándole una seria mirada a Uriel- Cuando consideres que sea el momento adecuado manda a uno de nuestros ángeles a hablar con él… Y también manda a Jesús, mejor prevenir que lamentar, ahora puedes retirarte- Le ordeno recobrando la seriedad del momento.

-Como ordene mi señor- Fueron las últimas palabras de Uriel mientras empezaba a retirarse para cumplir con su nueva misión.

-XXXX-

Dos semanas después:

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Pride:

Séptimo Círculo del Infierno

-XXXX-

En medio de lo que parecía ser un palacio dos grandes puertas se abrían dejando ver a un ser que desprendía un aura de respeto, así como de temor.

Esta persona tenía una peculiar apariencia, vestía con pantalones y zapatos negros, mientras que la parte del torso para arriba hasta la boca lo tenía cubierto de vendas con algunas correas alrededor de su torso, con una capa negra y afelpada sobre sus hombros, sus cabellos eran lisos y de un tono café muy oscuro casi negro, con unos intimidantes ojos grises. En su espalda se encontraba amarrada por las correas de su torso un arma: Una enorme guadaña de dos metros de largo el mango, y la mitad de un metro el filo. Pero lo más resaltante en la apariencia de este hombre, eran las seis pares de alas negras como la noche que salían de su espalda, era un ángel caído, un caído de nivel [Marqués], el último de su clase. Él era Samael, el [Ángel de la Muerte].

Samael se encontraba andando por una ciudad envuelta en llamas y con edificaciones y casas de un exagerado tamaño, en donde en lo alto se podía ver el cielo, que en vez de ser de su normal color azul, era de un intenso color rojo, mientras que las nubes eran moradas, y en el cual también se alzaba un sol, un sol negro. Ignorando todo esto, el oscuro ser siguió su camino, hasta que una mano lo agarro, arrastrándolo a un callejón sin salida sin darle tiempo para responder a esto.

El responsable era lo que el enseguida identifico como un ángel por el halo dorado que se hallaba en su cabeza, pero era uno de nivel bajo, un [Arcángel], puesto que solo tenía dos pares de alas, este iba vestido con las ropas blancas de un sacerdote. El caído lo vio con desgane y se preparó para "mancharse las manos", estando a punto de tomar el mango de su guadaña cuando el celestial ser hablo.

-No soy tu enemigo, sé que tú al igual que los demás caídos han dejado de seguir a Lucifer- Dijo el hombre, aunque se podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz- He venido a hacer una tregua en nombre de mi señor para así acabar con la oscuridad que invade nuestras tierras- Exclamo tratando de sonar decidido, lo cual se convirtió en un intento fallido al oír la sarcástica risa de Samael.

-¿Yo aliarme con mis antiguos "hermanos" para ayudar a nuestro "padre"?- Le respondió el de cabellos oscuros en tono sarcástico, permitiendo notar que su voz podía oírse bien a pesar de tener la boca vendada- No me hagas reír paloma, tal vez sea cierto que no esté de acuerdo con los métodos de los reyes- Admitió encogiéndose de hombros- pero tampoco estoy tan desesperado como para aliarme con el que me expulso de mi hogar- Dijo con veneno en su voz, fulminando con la mirada al pobre ángel, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el mango de su guadaña- Ahora prepárate para morir- Exclamo empuñando su arma, pero antes de hacer su movimiento una voz se hizo presente interrumpiéndolo.

-Deberías relajarte un poco mi hermanito, ¿Es que aún no has aprendido a buscar con más cuidado con quién te metes?- Pregunto con tono burlesco un joven castaño con ojos verdes, vistiendo con un pantalón negro, zapatos de igual color y con una camiseta manga larga blanca, sobre la cual cargaba un chaleco azul con una cruz bordada en la espalda en color rojo, además él también era un ángel, pero de mayor rango, como lo señalaban los cinco pares de alas blancas que poseía, era un [Serafín]. Este se encontraba sentada en la cima de uno de los edificios aledaños al callejón y, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, bajo de un salto de donde se encontraba, posicionándose frente al otro ser celeste- Es un gusto verte de nuevo, hermanito- Dijo el hombre todavía usando el tono burlesco en su voz, estando en medio de Samael y el [Arcángel].

-Genial, lo que necesitaba ¿Qué quieres niño bonito? No me digas que tú y esta excusa barata de ángel intentaran vencerme a mí, el nuevo rey de los caídos- Hablo con soberbia el de alas oscuras mientras veía al otro ángel que se posaba frente a él, el primer ángel creado junto a Lucifer en su tiempo, Jesús Cristo.

-Sería tentador bajarte de tu nube hermano menor- Respondió con diversión el [Serafín], para después cambiar su semblante de forma radical, poniéndose más serio- pero no vine a eso, Samael- Exclamo sorprendiendo un poco al mencionado, él sabía que era raro ver a Cristo así- Vine a ayudar a mi compañero, es cierto lo que dice, vinimos a una tregua, para ayudarnos mutuamente… Escucha Samael, sé que odias a nuestro padre por lo que sucedió hace tiempo, pero tienes que entender la razón por la que hizo aquello esa vez- Espeto ahora con un tono de arrepentimiento al recordar el día en el que perdió a un hermano.

-Cállate…-Ordeno con rabia contenida el caído- Elohim no es mi padre, tú ya no eres mi hermano, ¿Qué entienda las razones de Elohim? ¡Por favor! Puso por encima a los humanos que a nosotros, ¡Sus verdaderos hijos! Hace tiempo lo respetaba, creía todas las estupideces que él decía, que los humanos eran seres buenos, que solo necesitaban de alguien que los guiara por el buen camino ¡Mentiras!- Grito con enojo el oscuro ser, apretando con fuerza el mango de su guadaña- Esos humanos, no hacen más que matarse entre sí, son seres pecaminosos, más enfermos que los mismos demonios ¡Lo que yo hice con Shemhazai, Baraqiel y Azazel esa vez fue algo justo! ¡Los humanos no hacen más que contaminar el mundo! ¡Al menos erradicando a un par de esas escorias hacíamos lo correcto, esos desgraciados no merecían vivir, ¿Pero qué hizo TÚ padre al respecto?!- Exclamo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Tú"- ¡Nos expulsó de nuestro hogar, nos convirtió en caídos!- Dijo con enojo rodeándose de un aura oscura y rojiza, pero esta rápidamente desapareció al sentir como en su cuello se posaba algo cálido y sumamente afilado. Cristo había cerrado la distancia que había entre ellos, poniendo una espada hecha con luz en el cuello del caído, para sorpresa de este.

-Será mejor que te calmes, hermano- Hablo con seriedad Cristo, deshaciendo su arma al ver como el aura que rodeaba a Samael desaparecía, volviendo a tomar distancia del [Ángel de la Muerte]- Comprendo tu enojo, pero si vas a juzgar los motivos de nuestro padre, será mejor que antes sepas la historia completa Samael.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Cuál historia?- Cuestiono el de alas negras viendo al ángel con desconfianza.

-La historia de los ángeles caídos, la razón por la que padre los creo- Respondió el ángel, llamando la atención de Samael. Cristo al notar esto soltó un suspiro de alivio, para después tomar aire y comenzar a narrar:

"Elohim, con el pasar de las eras, vio con pesar como los hijos de Adán y Eva volvían a cometer una y otra vez los errores de sus padres, parecía que no entendían que de seguir ese camino solo los llevaría a su autodestrucción, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto, los ángeles no tenían permitido salir del cielo ya que esto causaba que el poder sacro se contaminara y que el ángel perdiera sus alas, y él no podía cambiar esto. Entonces Lucifer se acercó a nuestro padre, diciendo tener una solución, crear ángeles que pudieran vivir aún si tenían su poder sacro contaminado. Así nacieron los ángeles caídos. Ellos se encargarían de exterminar a aquellos humanos que no pudieran ser llevados al camino del bien para así asegurarse de que no guiaran a los otros por el camino del odio. El plan fue un éxito, y entonces formo dos ejércitos, el Ejercito Caído, liderado por cuatro Generales que vigilaban el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste, siendo Lucifer el líder del grupo del sur, y el Ejercito Celestial, liderados por él y por mí. La humanidad vivió en paz, hasta que Lucifer saco a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones, el siempre sintió envidia de nuestro padre, quería el poder de un [Dios], quería ser un [Dios]. Peleo contra Elohim usando el poder sacro corrupto, pero nuestro padre, aun estando sumamente debilitado por el contacto con esta energía, pudo vencerlo, le quito sus alas y lo dejo vagando aquí, en el infierno, las tierras en donde los caídos habitaban y en donde los humanos pecaminosos eran castigados. Creímos que Lucifer había sido vencido, pero nos equivocamos, el sobrevivió, y gracias al odio que sentía por nuestro padre se convirtió en un nuevo ser, ese día nacieron los demonios. Lucifer obtuvo nuevos poderes, y con estos convirtió a los otros tres generales de los caídos, además de revivir a todos los humanos que se hallaban en el infierno, en demonios y comenzó a conquistar estas tierras, logrando en el proceso que los caídos dejaran el camino de nuestro padre. Así comenzó la guerra, la [Gran Guerra Celestial de las Tres Facciones], ángeles, demonios y caídos, pero Lucifer no se detuvo hay, con mentiras y falsas promesas logro hacer que los caídos se unieran a él, pero su objetivo nunca ha sido compartir, el desea convertirse en un [Dios], y no se rendirá hasta lograrlo, sin importar a quien tenga que matar".

-…- Samael no sabía cómo responder a esto, se encontraba en shock absoluto, quería creer que era mentira, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que esto era verdad.

-Nuestro padre te transformó en caído no como castigo por haber matado a un humano, sino para que protegieras a los humanos dignos y a los ángeles por igual, tenía fe en que su ideal para con los caídos realmente funcionara y que lo ayudará a vencer a los demonios, pero como puedes ver fuiste engañado junto a los demás por Lucifer- Dijo serio el ángel menor, pero aun estando atrás de Cristo.

-Ya conoces la verdad Samael, ahora la decisión será tuya- Exclamo Cristo, ofreciendo su mano al caído para cerrar el trato- ¿Nos ayudarás, hermano?- Cuestiono viéndolo a los ojos.

Samael miró dudoso la mano que le extendía Jesús, no sabía que creer, pero después de meditarlo un poco, estuvo seguro de su decisión.

-Ya le fallé a nuestro padre una vez,- Dijo suspirando, para después ver directamente a los ojos de Cristo- no lo haré de nuevo, está bien Cristo, los caídos alzaremos nuestras alas una vez más, pero esta vez… en contra de los reyes- Dijo Samael completamente decidido estrechando su mano con la de Jesús.

-Perfecto- Comento con alegría el de ojos verdes- Te esperaremos en la [Sala del Mundo] allá en el Cielo, las puertas de nuestro hogar estarán abiertas para ti otra vez, mañana planearemos todo para acabar con los demonios, pero ve solo, por si acaso…- Jesús no podía evitar sonreír con felicidad, había recuperado a un hermano-… Y cuídate hermanito- Dijo al final, mientras junto al ángel de menor rango abrían sus alas para emprender el vuelo de regreso a casa.

-Lo mismo digo... hermano- Respondió Samael al aire viendo a los dos ángeles partir, con una leve sonrisa bajo las vendas que tapaban su rostro, mientras él también regresaba a retomar su camino.

-XXXX-

Al día siguiente

-XXXX-

Cielo:

Humility:

Séptimo Anillo del Cielo:

Sala del Mundo

-XXXX-

Una vez más se podía ver la gran [Sala del Mundo], pero ahora esta se encontraba habitada no solo por Elohim y Uriel, también se podía ver a Cristo, que estaba acompañando a su padre al lado de su trono, mientras que al frente de ellos se encontraba Uriel, discutiendo con otros tres ángeles que al igual que el poseían cinco pares de alas y tenían halos dorados sobre sus cabezas. También eran ángeles, y también eran [Serafines], dos hombres y una mujer.

-¿Realmente creen que venga hermanos?- Preguntó la única chica en el grupo, era sumamente hermosa, de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado en las puntas, piel pálida y brillante, y de unos bellos ojos verdes profundos y un cuerpo voluptuoso. Vestía con una armadura ligera dorada con hombreras que solo cubría sus pechos, su espalda y su vientre, este último con una tela de malla negra, teniendo ranuras en su espalda por donde salían sus alas de [Serafín]. Tenía una falda corta con protectores de oro, con algunas gemas preciosas azuladas alrededor de la prenda, usaba protectores dorados en sus muñecas y calzaba con tacones plateados. Esta era Gabriel, parte de los [Cinco Grandes Serafines] y la [Santa Princesa del Cielo].

-No lo sé Gabriel, solo nos queda esperar- Le respondió un hombre, era alto, de tez clara, tenía una mirada amable y bondadosa, sus ojos, al igual que los de Gabriel, eran verdes y su cabello también era rubio, lo llevaba largo y era completamente liso. Vestía con una hermosa armadura hecha de oro en las piernas, botas y hombreras, pero en los brazos y en el pecho tomaba un color rojo/escarlata metálico que la hacía resaltar aún más a la vista. Él era el [Serafín] Miguel, parte de los [Cinco Grandes Serafines].

-¿De verdad crees que podemos volver a confiar en ellos Miguel? ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos volverán a traicionar como antes?- Cuestiono con desconfianza el último desconocido, su cabello era castaño, de ojos ambarinos y tez oscura. Sus vestimentas eran muy simples, las más humildes de entre los que se hallaban en la sala, aparte de Cristo claro, una camiseta manga larga negra bajo un chaleco de cuero de color café oscuro, pantalones rasgados de color azul profundo y mocasines negros. Su nombre era Rafael, parte de los [Cinco Grandes Serafines] junto a Gabriel, Miguel, Uriel y Cristo- Ya se los dije hermanos, no podemos confiar en ellos.

-Siempre tan desconfiado Rafael, pero yo sé que podemos confiar en ellos, créeme- Le respondió Uriel en un tono cansino.

-¡¿Pero cómo pueden estar tan seguros en una situación así?!- Exclamo Rafael- ¡¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta del gran peligro que corremos todos...?!- Seguía protestando el [Serafín], pero todos sus argumentos fueron callados al ser interrumpido por una nueva voz.

-Rafa, Rafa, Rafa, ni siquiera en este reencuentro familiar puedes dejar de enojarte por cualquier tontería, no has cambiado nada, hermano- Dijo una voz al otro lado de la sala en tono burlesco.

Entonces todos con curiosidad (aunque Rafael fue más por enojo que por otra cosa) voltearon hacía la puerta norte para ver de quien se trataba. Lograron ver a Samael, pero él no venía solo, lideraba un grupo de tres caídos, todos con cinco pares de alas, eran caídos de nivel [Cadre]. El primero era un hombre alto, fornido y de rasgos orientales con cabellos oscuros y en punta, sus ojos eran de color morado y los mantenía cerrados, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, también tenía una puntiaguda barba adornando su rostro, este hombre, al igual que los otros caídos presentes, menos Samael, iba vestido con una gabardina de color marrón oscuro, lo cual impedía apreciar el resto de su vestimenta. El otro era también de cabellos oscuros, pero a diferencia de su compañero este lo tenía peinado hacia atrás y tenía unos ojos de un tono ámbar ocultos tras unos lentes de semi-montura blancos. El último era otro hombre que al igual que el primero tenía rasgos orientales, y como sus compañeros, él tenía sus alborotados cabellos de color negro, pero a diferencia de los otros él tenía el flequillo de color amarillo, este poseía una barba corta y sus ojos eran de color morado. A estos tres seres los pudieron reconocer enseguida, ya que ellos eran los [Tres Generales de la Muerte], Baraqiel, el [Portador del Trueno Sagrado], Shemhazai, el [Ángel de la Guerra] y Azazel, el líder del grupo.

-¡Azazel!- Exclamo Rafael al ver al de cabellos bicolor, que de paso fue también el que se burló de él.

-¿Que sucede hermano, no me digas que aún no sabes aguantar una broma?- Dijo Azazel conteniendo una risa, disfrutando el ver la cara de molestia en el ángel.

-Azazel, recuerda que estamos aquí para hacer la paz, no a traer problemas- Le regaño Shemhazai.

-Tsk, aburrido- Respondió el bromista cruzándose de brazos.

Por otro lado, Samael y Baraqiel siguieron su camino hacia Elohim, encontrándose con Cristo.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo hermano- Saludo el ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro, para después dirigir su mirada hacia los otros caídos alzando una ceja- Pero creo haberte dicho que vinieras solo, ¿No?

-¿Realmente pensaste que no nos contaría a nosotros Cristo?- Cuestiono entreabriendo un poco los ojos Baraqiel- Te recuerdo que nosotros somos los guerreros más leales a Samael, obviamente que nos contaría sobre esto.

-Sé que me dijiste que no le dijera a nadie, pero has memoria, ellos también estuvieron metidos en este problema, tenían derecho a saberlo- Confirmo Samael dando sus razones. Cristo solo pudo suspirar ante esto, ya que reconocía que era la única verdad.

-Bueno no hay nada más que se pueda hacer ¿No? Lo hecho, hecho esta, vamos los llevare con mi... No, nuestro padre- Se corrigió Cristo sonriéndoles a ambos, para después girarse dejándoles el paso para acercarse a Elohim.

-Hijos...- Dijo Elohim al momento de tener a Samael y a Baraqiel al frente suyo.

-Elohim...- Fue la respuesta de los dos caídos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde...- Empezó a hablar el mayor, pero viéndose interrumpido por un grito que se escuchó por toda la sala.

-¡¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO IMBÉCIL?!- Exclamo una muy enojada Gabriel.

Confundidos, los ángeles y los caídos giraron su rostro para ver que sucedía, encontrándose con una escena nada agradable. De un lado estaba Azazel, el cual mantenía una sonrisa burlona y de superioridad en su rostro a pesar de que por lo visto había logrado enojar a la conocida como la [Santa Princesa del Cielo], y a la vez la más fuerte de todos los ángeles (después de Cristo y Elohim claro), teniendo atrás suyo a Shemhazai con un tic en su ojo, Azazel ya estaba colmando hasta con la paciencia de su compañero, tampoco es como si esto le importara mucho. Por otro lado estaba Gabriel hecha una furia, en sus manos ya tenía un par de lanzas de luz con la única intención de acabar con Azazel, siendo difícilmente retenida por Miguel, y mientras Uriel y Rafael se mantenían al margen de la situación… Más que todo para no quedar en fuego cruzado.

-¡SUÉLTAME MIGUEL! ¡VOY A EMPALAR A ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!- Grito Gabriel totalmente furiosa forcejeando para liberarse del agarre de Miguel. El pobre no la tenía fácil, no por nada era la [Serafín] con más fuerza física de todos los ángeles.

-Vamos Gabriel, no tienes que ponerte así- Dijo de forma jocosa Azazel- Que tu nombre sea de hombre no significa que tengas que actuar como uno, aunque creo que esto era algo inevitable, ¿No?- Comento con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo enrojecer de enojo a Gabriel.

\- Azazel, más te vale disculparte ahora- Dijeron Uriel y Rafael mientras lo veían fijamente, pero aun manteniendo la distancia por seguridad.

-Ellos tienen razón Azazel, discúlpate ahora- Le dijo Shemhazai viéndolo con irritación, pero también temiendo por su integridad.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? La princesa marimacho no hará nada de todas formas- Les respondió el caído restándole importancia al asunto. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡AHORA SÍ!- Grito una colérica Gabriel mientras se soltaba del agarre de Miguel dispuesta a cerrarle la boca al de cabellos bicolor a punta de golpes, pero antes de poder lograrlo...

-¡YA BASTA!- Gritaron dos voces al unísono, logrando detener al grupo que discutía.

Los ángeles ante semejante grito voltearon a ver quiénes lo habían hecho, siendo nada más ni nada menos que Elohim junto a Samael, los cuales por la expresión en sus caras se podía notar que no estaban nada contentos.

-Pero, padre, y-yo...- Trato de defenderse la [Serafín] intimidada por el enojo mostrado por Elohim.

-Sin peros Gabriel,- La callo el [Dios] sin quitar su cara de reproche- tú eres la ángel femenina de más alto rango, así como una de los [Cinco Grandes Serafines], debes actuar como tal, no peleando por ahí por cualquier tontería como una niña pequeña, ya eres una adulta joder- Le reprendió Elohim a una resignada y avergonzada Gabriel.

-Ja, eso te enseñara tu lugar, princesa marimacho- Se burlaba Azazel, hasta que...

-Tú tampoco te salvas, Azazel- Espeto un molesto Samael sobresaltando al caído. Samael ya estaba frente a él, no tenía escapatoria y sabía lo que se le venía…- Ahora dime... ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR LA CABEZA IMBÉCIL?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ANDAR PELEANDO CON GABRIEL CUANDO VINIMOS A HACER LA PAZ?!- Le grito Samael furioso agarrándolo del cuello de su gabardina en clara señal de amenaza.

-Pero S-Samael, ella...- Intento defenderse el pelinegro, mas no encontró la forma de hacerlo.

-De esta no te salvas Azazel- Le dijo Samael mientras agarraba el mango de su arma- Ahora ve y discúlpate con ella en este momento, o yo te obligare a hacerlo- Ordeno su líder fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pero...

-¡AHORA!- Grito callándolo a la vez que lo soltaba con brusquedad.

-Está bien, no tienes que ponerte así- Respondió Azazel con fastidio, ya resignado, mientras se acercaba a Gabriel al mismo tiempo que murmuraba maldiciones contra su jefe- Gabriel- La llamo para obtener su atención, esta volteo a verlo esperando una disculpa…- Lo lamento…- Se disculpó el caído, solo para después poner una sonrisa en su rostro y decir…- Lamento que seas tan marimacho- Hablo sonriendo de forma burlona al verla enojada de nuevo, más esta expresión desapareció convirtiéndose en una de pánico al ver el peligroso puño que se dirigía a su rostro a una increíble velocidad.

-¡AZAZEEEEEEEEELLLL!- Fue el grito lleno de ira que soltó Gabriel al momento de asestar el golpe contra el pobre ángel caído.

Y después de eso solo se puede apreciar como los demás ángeles habitantes de este [Círculo Celestial] veían con total incredulidad como un ángel caído atravesaba el techo de la [Sala del Mundo] perdiéndose a la distancia mientras este gritaba a todo pulmón "¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA!"

-XXXX-

Una búsqueda de Azazel y una reparación mágica a la [Sala del Mundo] después

-XXXX-

Ya pasado todo esto podemos ver de un lado a Elohim junto a los [Cinco Grandes Serafines] y del otro lado estaban Samael con sus tres generales, estando todos serios mirándose fijamente, menos Azazel que estaba con un ojo morado mientras murmuraba cosas sobre una maldita marimacho con mano y nombre de hombre. En fin, ya con todos los presentes listos no había duda, era hora de empezar la reunión.

-Bueno Elohim, si ya no tenemos más interrupciones- Empezó a hablar Shemhazai mientras le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación a Azazel, el cual solo bufó ante esto volteando el rostro restándole importancia al asunto- Ya es hora de comenzar con las negociaciones, así que primeramente, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguro que ustedes no nos traicionaran después de vencer a los demonios?- Mencionó con total tranquilidad pero muy serio el [Ángel de la Guerra].

-¡¿Cómo te atreves de desconfiar de los nuestros?! ¡Nosotros no mentimos como los demonios!- Espeto con total enojo Rafael ante la desconfianza de los caídos.

-Una vez confiamos en ustedes, y a causa de eso nos expulsaron, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo por primera vez serio Azazel- Confiábamos en ustedes, siempre los apoyamos sin importar que pasara, se suponía que éramos hermanos, y aun así no hicieron nada cuando ÉL- Exclamo haciendo énfasis en el "él", señalando al [Dios Creador]- nos expulsó de nuestro hogar- Dijo enojado viendo a los [Serafines], para después ver al [Dios]- Y a ti Elohim, a ti te veíamos como a un padre, de hecho, eras nuestro padre, te juramos lealtad eterna, seguimos cada una de tus reglas al pie de la letra ¿Y cómo nos pagaste? ¡EXPULSÁNDONOS DE NUESTRO HOGAR!- Grito aún más molesto el caído.

-¿No que Cristo ya les había dicho lo que sucedió?- Fue la pregunta hecha por Uriel en un intento de calmar la situación.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos están engañando?- Le respondió ahora un desconfiado Baraqiel.

-Porque somos hermanos, somos familia- Fue lo dicho por Miguel apoyando a Uriel.

-Eso es cierto, además saben que los ángeles no podemos mentir, es uno de nuestros pecados y el hacerlo causaría la corrupción de nuestra luz- Le secundo Gabriel tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, por irónico que esto suene.

-Cierto, un ángel no puede mentir- Admitió Azazel- ¿Pero si puede mantener cosas en secreto no?- Les dijo acusadoramente- Por años Elohim oculto el origen de los ángeles caídos, por años oculto lo que sucedió aquel día con Lucifer, si hubieran sido honestos y dicho la verdad nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿Cómo podemos asegurar que después de vencer a los reyes no nos mataran a todos por, como diría Elohim, el bien mayor?- Les volvió a cuestionar el caído con terquedad.

-Porque de tratar de hacerlo nosotros seriamos los más perjudicados- Hablo ahora el [Dios Creador], el cual ante toda la situación había mantenido la calma, dirigiéndose de esta misma forma a sus antiguos ángeles llamando la atención de estos- Yo cree a los ángeles caídos para ser seres que tuvieran un gran poder, el poder de usar la energía sagrada- Explicaba mientras que señalaba a Cristo el cual creo una lanza de luz- y la energía corrupta- Dijo ahora para agitar su mano haciendo que una fuerte ráfaga de viento saliera en contra de los caídos, provocando que sus gabardinas fueran levantadas, pudiéndose apreciar al fin lo que debajo de estas se encontraban.

Los tres caídos de rango [Cadre] vestían con una camisa manga larga negra debajo de una túnica blanca abierta, sin mangas y con capucha con algunos detalles en rojo y dorado. También traían unos pantalones negros y unas botas de combate de igual color. Pero eso no era lo más importante. Lo que si importaba era lo que traían en sus manos.

Unas lanzas de energía en cada mano.

Pero esta no era energía sagrada como la de los ángeles, eran lanzas de energía de un color rojo y negruzco...

Era energía corrupta.

Energía Demoníaca.

-Azazel, Baraqiel, Shemhazai, ¿Qué significa esto?- Exclamo frunciendo el ceño Samael, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de sus generales.

-Como pueden ver a pesar de que ustedes puedan eliminarnos fácilmente si así lo desearan los invite acá- Continuó hablando con tranquilidad el [Dios Creador] haciendo una seña para tranquilizar a Gabriel y a Rafael, los cuales se habían puesto en guardia al ver las armas de los caídos- Ustedes saben que al igual que la energía sagrada es veneno para los demonios, la energía demoníaca es veneno para los nuestros, hasta para mí- Revelo el [Dios], creando un cuchilla del mismo color que las lanzas de los caídos cortándose con esta la mano izquierda, sorprendiendo a todos al ver como poco después caía de rodillas al piso y se quejaba de dolor a la vez que la cuchilla desaparecía- Hasta un Dios puede sangrar- Exclamo recuperándose del dolor, levantándose mostrando su mano sangrante.

-¿Cómo puedes usar la energía demoníaca?- Preguntó un sorprendido Samael.

-Es el [Dios Creador], puede hacer lo que sea- Le respondió tranquilo Jesús mientras veía como Miguel y Uriel curaban a su padre, para después dirigir su vista a los sorprendidos caídos que ya no tenían sus armas en mano- Pero eso no significa que sea inmune a la energía demoníaca,- Siguió hablando el [Serafín] captando la atención de los otros- como le dije a Samael, al final del combate contra Lucifer padre perdió mucho de su poder real, y el tener que dar vida a más ángeles para la guerra no ha ayudado a su condición- Comento soltando un pesado suspiro, viendo de forma suplicante a los caídos- Ustedes a diferencia de nosotros son seres que controlan tanto el poder sacro como el demoníaco, tampoco dependen de las oraciones ni de las creencias de los humanos para mantener sus poderes, por eso no tienen una debilidad como nuestra raza, y por eso mismo padre los creo, para ser la defensa máxima de nuestra gente.

-¿Ahora entienden porque no podemos traicionarlos o mentirles?- Les dijo ahora Miguel- De hacerlo nosotros seriamos los más perjudicados.

-Nosotros somos los que deberíamos hacer la pregunta ¿Podemos confiar en ustedes?- Cuestiono Rafael devolviéndoles la jugada anterior.

-Pueden hacerlo, se los aseguro- Le respondió enseguida un serio Samael.

-En ti confiamos Samael, pero es en otros en los que parece no podemos confiar- Le dijo Gabriel viendo a los [Tres Generales de la Muerte].

-Como si fuera fácil olvidar todo lo que nos hicieron- Se defendió enojado Baraqiel.

-Es cierto que no podemos alterar nuestros errores del pasado- Empezó a hablar Uriel captando la atención de los otros- Pero podríamos cambiar nuestro futuro- Dijo con optimismo- Podemos volver a ser la familia que éramos antes, podríamos volver a estar en una era de paz y tranquilidad donde nuestra única preocupación sea la humanidad, pero podremos vencer cualquier adversidad si estamos juntos, unidos.

Un silencio casi asfixiante surgió entonces entre ambos bandos. Ninguno decía nada, no sabían que decir respecto al otro... Pero entonces uno decidió romper el silencio.

-... Él tiene razón- Se expresó Shemhazai suspirando ante la incrédula mirada de Azazel.

-¡¿Pero qué dices Shemhazai?!- Dijo sorprendido Azazel.

-Creo que es cierto Azazel- Dijo ahora Baraqiel llamando la atención del nombrado, notando un semblante mucho más calmado en el [Portador del Trueno Sagrado]- Hemos estado durante mucho tiempo en guerra, creo que ya es hora de parar, de volver a estar en paz, y lo único que nos detiene son los reyes- Exclamo serio el hombre para después mostrar una pequeña sonrisa- Pero si te soy sincero, yo también extraño a mi familia- Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de aprobación de parte de su líder y su compañero.

-Ustedes... ¿Cómo mier...? Ah, está bien, yo también confiaré- Dijo suspirando Azazel recibiendo una sonrisa de todos en la sala- Pero tengo una duda- Se apresuró a decir llamando la atención de los demás- Sé que Elohim y Samael son seres de gran poder, pero ni ellos podrán hacerles frente a los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio] solos, y nosotros solo estorbaríamos.

-Y por lo que nos dijo Jesús, Elohim ha perdido una gran cantidad de su poder real con el pasar de los años, y no contamos con el tiempo suficiente para que recupere lo perdido- Continúo Shemhazai captando la idea de Azazel.

-¿Así que como los venceremos?- Termino Baraqiel entendiendo el punto de sus compañeros.

-Odio admitirlo hermano- Dijo Samael viendo a Cristo- Pero ellos tienen razón, nosotros dos no podemos vencerlos solos, y ustedes no tienen el poder para enfrentar a los cuatro, sin ofender- Hablo dirigiendo lo último a los [Serafines].

-No hay problema- Le dijo Uriel restándole importancia al asunta, aunque algo decepcionado, puesto que aunque quería pelear sabía que era verdad lo dicho por Samael.

-Aunque odiemos admitirlo, sabemos que es verdad- Secundo frustrado Rafael.

-Yo no me preocuparía hermanos- Les dijo Jesús con una sonrisa de confianza plasmada en su rostro haciendo que todos en la sala lo vean curiosos.

-¿A qué te refieres Cristo?- Le pregunto Samael confundido ante su falta de preocupación por este tema.

-Cristo...- Dijo Elohim llamando la atención de su primer hijo- Hazlo- Le dio su permiso el [Dios] haciendo que la sonrisa de Jesús creciera al igual que las dudas de las personas en la sala.

-Con mucho gusto- Fue su respuesta mientras que una gran luz lo rodeaba.

Esta luz cegó a todos en la sala por unos momentos, pero poco después esta desapareció, permitiéndoles recuperar su visión.

Pero lo que vieron los dejó completamente anonadados a todos, era algo sumamente increíble...

Tal vez si podían ganar esta guerra.

-¿Ahora lo entienden? No tienen de que preocuparse, ya tenemos todo planeado, así que, ¿Qué dicen?- Pregunto Elohim con una sonrisa viendo a sus aliados en un colectivo estado de shock.

-… No hay duda- Menciono un ya recuperado Samael con una expresión decidida marcada en su vendado rostro- Ganaremos la guerra- Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta de parte de sus sonrientes compañeros.

-XXXX-

Un mes después

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Pride:

Séptima Círculo del Infierno:

Castillo de Lucifer

-XXXX-

Una vez más podía verse aquella ciudad envuelta en llamas y con aquel cielo rojo con el sol negro, pero ahora nuestra atención se dirigía hacia aquel enorme palacio del que había salido Samael hace ya un mes. Era una gran edificación de distintos tonos de rojo, parecía más que todo un enorme castillo de estilo medieval. Este gigantesco lugar era poseedor de unas extensas áreas pastosas, pero sin ningún tipo de animal recorriendo por estas, siendo limitada por un gran muro hecho de ladrillo para proteger el castillo que fácilmente podría abarcar todo un pueblo pequeño.

Por dentro, la gran edificación poseía varias escaleras para llegar a los pisos superiores, el color predominante en las paredes era el negro y el morado oscuro, había diversidad de cuadros y esculturas puestas en diferentes partes del palacio, de igual forma varios muebles se encontraban por este, aunque en estos el color predominante era el rojo.

El lugar, a pesar de su gran tamaño, parecía estar completamente vacío, pero si se prestaba suficiente atención podía escucharse el sonido de unas pisadas provenientes de los pisos superiores. Por los pasillos del cuarto piso se encontraba caminando un hombre que podía definirse simplemente como: Imponente. Era alto, de tez clara, vestía con una armadura de cuerpo completo pero sin el casco, además era de un color negro muy profundo, destacaba aún con el negro de las paredes, en la espalda portaba un símbolo raro, pero con un significado claro: El escudo del Clan Lucifer. Su cabello era corto y de color blanco, y sus ojos, intimidantes por naturaleza, eran de color rojo, rojo como la sangre. Este ser era ni más ni menos que el gobernante supremo del Infierno, el [Rey Demonio] Lucifer, Rust Lucifer.

Rust se dirigía hasta el final del pasillo del cuarto piso, en donde se encontraban unas puertas de cristal las cuales daban paso hacia el balcón. Una vez paso las puertas él se encontró con tres personas allí esperándolo.

La primera era una mujer muy hermosa de un cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, era de tez oscura, su cabello era largo y lizo de un color castaño profundo, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul. Sus ropajes constaban de un lindo vestido morado que resaltaba su figura, era escotado y con un corte que dejaba al descubierto su pierna derecha, y calzaba con unas zapatillas hechas con un material parecido al cristal de color morado a juego con su vestido. También tenía un collar con un símbolo raro al igual que Lucifer, era el escudo del Clan Leviathan. Esta mujer era Sapphire Leviathan, antigua líder de los caídos del norte y actualmente esposa de Lucifer, y la poseedora del título de [Reina Demonio] Leviathan.

El siguiente era un hombre de un cuerpo musculoso, de cabellos oscuros con ojos del mismo color. Este vestía con una túnica sin mangas amarilla que tenía abierta sin nada más bajo la prenda, mostrando su cuerpo tonificado y fornido. Sus pantalones, al igual que las botas que cargaba eran de color negro, y en su pantalón traía un cinturón que tenía como hebilla el símbolo del escudo del Clan Asmodeus. Este hombre era Ochre Asmodeus, ex-líder de las tropas caídas del este y comandante del Ejército Demoníaco, al igual que uno de los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio], el [Rey Demonio] Asmodeus.

El último era también un hombre, su piel estaba bronceada, sus cabellos eran de un tono castaño miel y sus ojos eran morados. Su vestimenta constaba de un conjunto de ropas elegantes, una chaqueta de vestir negra bajo una camiseta manga larga formal blanca y con corbata negra, pantalones de vestir oscuros y mocasines de igual color. En sus ropas, más específicamente en su chaqueta, al igual que los otros presente, portaba el escudo de armas de su clan, el Clan Beelzebub. Este era el antiguo líder de los caídos del oeste, actual director del Centro de Investigaciones del Infierno y el [Rey Demonio] Beelzebub, Amaranth Beelzebub.

-Hasta que al fin llegas Rust, no sé porque mierda siempre has tenido la mala costumbre de llegar tarde a cualquier cosa, hasta para tus propias ordenes eres lento- Le recriminaba el rey Asmodeus con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Cállate Ochre- Le ordeno la esposa de Lucifer- Tomando en cuenta que tu llegaste solo unos minutos antes que él, no creo que tengas ningún derecho a abrir tu bocota, estúpido- Comento de forma altanera cruzándose de brazos.

-Maldita perra, que seas la esposa de Rust no significa que te dejare hablarme así- Gruño enojado el pelinegro.

-No necesito su permiso para esto, yo te hablaré como se me dé la regalada gana- Hablo la morena encarando al enojado Asmodeus.

-Ya basta ustedes dos- Exclamo un cansado y fastidiado Beelzebub- Ochre, que hoy estés de mal humor porque tu conquista de la semana te volvió a mandar a la mierda no es razón para descargar tu frustración en nosotros- Menciono fastidiado provocando que él [Rey Demonio] Asmodeus empezara a maldecirlo en silencio mientras volteaba la cara enojado y avergonzado- Y tu Sapphire, deja de pelear con Ochre, sabes que de ese modo no llamaras la atención de tu esposo, si a él no le interesas acéptalo y ya- Ahora la Leviathan también se unía a Ochre en las maldiciones- Y tu Rust, más vale que sea algo importante la razón de esta reunión, aún debo seguir con mis investigaciones- Termino de decir dirigiendo su vista a su líder esperando explicaciones, acción que fue imitada por sus compañeros.

El líder de los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio], que hasta ahora estaba absorto de todo lo que sus compañeros estuvieron hablando hace unos segundos, camino hacia adelante hasta llegar a la baranda del balcón, viendo de frente la gran ciudad envuelta en llamas, su actual hogar, el Infierno. Luego de unos minutos de silencio admirando su obra, este volteo a ver a sus congéneres, para así explicarles la razón por la que fueron convocados.

-Mis buenos amigos, ustedes me conocen mejor que nadie- Empezó a hablar el albino, viendo a sus compañeros los cuales prestaban atención a las explicaciones de su líder- Y como ya sabrán, no los hubiera convocado a todos aquí de no ser por algo de vital importancia, y es por esto que te pregunto Ochre, como líder de nuestro ejército, ¿No has notado nada raro en los caídos últimamente?- Preguntó totalmente serio viendo ahora al pelinegro.

-¿De qué mierda hablas Rust?- Cuestiono confundido Asmodeus.

-Lo que sucede es que he notado algo extraño en los caídos, desde el momento en que Samael me dio su último informe el mes pasado pude notar un cambio en ellos, no sé qué pueda ser, pero estoy empezando a dudar de su lealtad- Revelo con cierta inquietud Rust.

-¿Estás diciendo que crees que nos pueden estar ocultando algo?- Cuestiono ahora la única mujer del grupo.

-Eso es ridículo, los caídos son cien por ciento leales a quienes sirven, tú lo sabes bien Rust- Le replico Asmodeus.

-Nosotros también fuimos caídos, y no dudamos ni un segundo en abandonar a Elohim- Le respondió Amaranth analizando toda la situación.

-Es por eso que estoy dudando de ellos- Volvió a tomar la palabra Lucifer, recuperando la atención de sus compañeros- Nosotros en el pasado no lo pensamos dos veces en el momento en el que abandonamos a la luz para obtener el poder de las sombras, y temo que ellos vayan a hacer lo contrario a nosotros- Dijo serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto algo confundida la Leviathan.

-Lo que él quiere decir, es que si nosotros dejamos la luz para ir a la oscuridad, ellos...- Empezó a hablar Beelzebub.

-Dejaran la oscuridad para unirse a la luz- Término con seguridad Rust.

-No seas ridículo Rust ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?- Le cuestiono Ochre.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo presiento- Le respondió serio dirigiendo su vista al pelinegro.

-¿Entonces no estás seguro?- Siguió preguntando el Asmodeus.

-Ochre...- Le advirtió la Leviathan para que se callara.

-No Sapphire, estamos a nada de poder ganar esta guerra, los ángeles están débiles, tenemos a los caídos comiendo de la palma de nuestras manos, no mandaré a la mierda todo por las suposiciones del paranoico de tu marido- Exclamo con molestia el demonio.

-Podría pasar Ochre- Razono Amaranth- Ellos podrían traicionarnos e intentar exterminarnos para quedarse con el poder, o podrían hacer lo que dice Rust, cambiar de caminos, no podemos desechar estas posibilidades- Comento pensando seriamente que esto podría hacerse realidad.

-Oh vamos no creen que están exagerando un po...- Trato de cuestionar de nuevo el Asmodeus, pero antes de poder hacerlo...

¡BRUUUUUMMMMMM!

Un gran estallido se oyó en la lejanía, en dirección a la barrera que protegía la gran ciudad, más las consecuencias de este se sintieron en la tierra misma, provocando un gran temblor que por poco y no destruía todas las viviendas que se encontraban en Pride, incluyendo el castillo de Lucifer.

-¡Que mierda fue eso!- Grito exaltado el rey Asmodeus

-¡No lo sé!- Le respondió igual de exaltada la reina Leviathan, y justo después de decir esto entro uno de los miembros del Ejército Demoníaco, siendo fácilmente reconocido por portar una armadura de cuerpo completo que parecía fundirse en su cuerpo, dejando a la vista solamente sus ojos, los cuales brillaban de un color rojo intenso.

-Mis reyes, hay algo que deben saber- Hablo con voz grave el soldado arrodillándose frente a sus líderes, pero estos captaron sin ningún problema el ligero deje de nerviosismo en su tono.

-¡Déjate de juegos y habla rápido, que mierda fue eso!- Exigió respuesta un fúrico Rust intimidando al soldado, este asintió con temor y se irguió de nuevo.

-Miren- Exclamo mientras sacaba de un sello mágico una esfera de cristal, la cual les mostro una imagen nada grata a los [Cuatro Reyes].

Lo que veían a través de la esfera eran las grandes tropas del Ejército Celestial, portando armaduras muy parecidas a las de su ejército, pero siendo fácilmente diferenciados por las alas blancas que salían de sus espaldas y los halos dorados que se hallaban en sus cabezas, al igual que por tener en sus manos diversa cantidad de armas hechas con luz, espadas, lanzas, mazos, hachas, etc. Volaban a altas velocidades, siendo liderados por los [Cinco Grandes Serafines], Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Miguel y Jesús, junto al [Dios del Cielo], Elohim.

Pero esto no era lo único que podían ver.

Distinguieron también entre el montón de alas blancas, unas cuantas alas negras como la noche misma, que al poner más atención supieron a quién pertenecía.

Ángeles Caídos.

Acompañando a los sagrados seres se hallaban las tropas del Ejército Caído, vistiendo todos con unas armaduras hechas de cuero negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, dejando solamente visible desde sus ojos hasta su cabello, mostrando de igual forma con majestuosidad y orgullo sus hermosas alas negras. Justo frente a estos se encontraban los [Tres Generales de la Muerte], Shemhazai, Baraqiel y Azazel, siendo estos liderados por su rey, el [Ángel de la Muerte], Samael, que al igual que sus congéneres tenía en sus manos listas sus armas, siendo en su caso su gran guadaña, ansioso de comenzar la sangrienta batalla.

-¡Maldición!- Soltó lleno de cólera el Asmodeus al ver que las sospechas de su compañero resultaron ser ciertas.

-¿Aún crees que exagero?- Le pregunto con tono sarcástico, pero sin quitar su rostro serio, el líder de los demonios viéndolo por encima de su hombro, aunque en sus ojos se podía observar la ira que sentía en estos momentos, como dice el dicho, uno cosecha lo que siembra- Tú- Dijo ahora viendo al soldado sobresaltándolo- Prepara a nuestro ejército, y manda a los mejores hechiceros de todos los pilares a reparar la barrera, y después que todos y cada uno de los demonios venga a pelear, los quiero listos en el centro de la ciudad en una hora- Le ordeno a este, el cual asintiendo con la cabeza saco ocho alas parecidas a las de un murciélago de su espalda y empezaba a volar para cumplir lo dicho por su líder. Rust entonces volvió a caminar hacia el frente del balcón para presenciar cómo poco a poco los ángeles y los caídos se acercaban a la plaza central de Pride, con sus seis pares de alas como las de su soldado extendidas- Sin importar el resultado...

-Esto se acaba ahora- Completaron los otros reyes acercándose a su líder, también con sus seis pares de alas extendidas.

-XXXX-

Una hora después

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Pride:

Séptimo Círculo del Infierno:

Plaza Origen

-XXXX-

La Plaza Origen, el lugar más concurrido al igual que el centro de la capital del Infierno, Pride. Este lugar es una gran zona en donde la civilización y la naturaleza se unían en armonía, algo raro tomando en cuenta que era el centro de la capital de un lugar tan desolador y devastador como lo es el Infierno. Sin duda la Plaza Origen se jactaba de ser muy hermosa, cada zona en ella llamaba la atención, pero lo que más resaltaba era sin duda una gran fuente que se alzaba con orgullo en el centro de la plaza, en donde se podía apreciar las esculturas de los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio] viendo a cada uno de los puntos cardinales, pudiéndose leer al pie de estas esculturas una frase, "Sin importar quien se ponga en nuestro camino nosotros atacaremos sin temor ni piedad, ni el tiempo nos detendrá, siempre volveremos, porque nuestro odio no puede ser contenido. Obtendremos lo que nos pertenece".

En este lugar es en donde se encontraban dos grandes fuerzas que se alistaban para iniciar la gran batalla que pronto iba a comenzar. Estos eran los ángeles junto a sus hermanos, los ángeles caídos, mientras que en el aire se encontraban sus líderes junto a sus generales en espera de sus enemigos. De repente y sin previo aviso un sonido de aleteo empezó a llenar el lugar. Rápidamente todos los presentes dirigieran la vista al frente, encontrándose con el origen del sonido.

Desde el horizonte, un gran número de seres con alas de murciélago se dirigían a donde estos estaban, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de quienes se trataban, eran los soldados del Ejército Demoníaco quienes volaban hacía sus enemigos portando sus armaduras y alas con orgullo. Aunque estos no eran los únicos que iban hacia ellos, entre sus enemigos también se encontraban los miembros de la Guardia Real de los [Setenta y Dos Pilares Demoníacos], reconociéndolos por portar armaduras del color del escudo de sus respectivas Casas. Y por si no fuera poco a la cabeza del gran ejército estaban nada más y nada menos que los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio], Rust Lucifer, Sapphire Leviathan, Ochre Asmodeus y Amaranth Beelzebub.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar al lugar en donde se decidiría que especie tomaría el control del planeta, los miembros del Ejercito Demoníaco, incluyendo a los pertenecientes a los pilares, aterrizaron al suelo, viéndose frente a frente con el ejército de los ángeles y los caídos, mientras que en el aire sus líderes le plantaban cara a los mismos del grupo enemigo.

-Cuanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque no esperaba que el reencuentro entre padre e hijo fuera de esta forma, Elohim- Empezó a hablar con una sonrisa burlesca Lucifer.

-Hace mucho tiempo que perdiste el derecho de llamarme padre, mucho más de decir que eres mi hijo, Rust- Le respondió estoicamente el [Dios Creador].

-Pero a Samael si le diste el derecho de hacerse llamar tu hijo por lo que veo ¿No?- Cuestiono ahora fijando su atención en el caído- Y qué raro verte de ese lado Samael, ¿Que paso hermanito? ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que te hizo nuestro padre?- Hablo fingiendo indignación.

-Ya cállate Lucifer, no creeré más en tus mentiras- Dijo serio Samael- Y grábate bien esto en tu cabeza Rust, los caídos no vamos a olvidar todo lo que hiciste en nuestra contra, sin importar el cómo, ¡Nosotros te haremos pagar todo lo que has hecho!- Exclamo completamente decidido el rey de los caídos, siendo apoyado por sus súbditos.

-Así que ya te dijeron la verdad, bueno fue divertido mientras duro ver cómo nos seguían fielmente, creyendo que hacían un bien, que estúpidos cuervos- Hablo con cinismo Ochre, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de todos los caídos y los ángeles.

-¿Pero cómo piensan vencernos?- Exclamo una divertida Sapphire viendo a sus enemigos- A ustedes los ángeles, solo les quedan cinco de sus [Serafines], los otros murieron como la basura que eran- Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Cállate maldita bastarda!- Exclamo con enojo Gabriel apretando sus armas de luz con furia, misma que era compartida por los otros [Serafines], a excepción de Cristo que parecía estar tranquilo, pero a pesar de esto, en sus ojos se veía reflejada su enojo. Sapphire notando esto soltó una burlesca risa, enojando más a los ángeles

-Que adorable, ¿Acaso los lindos ángeles del vejete quieren vengar a sus compañeros fallecidos?- Se burló con diversión la Leviathan, soltando una vez más una ligera risa- Por favor, ya despierten de su burbuja, que importa que estén unidos, no podrán vencernos, ni aunque estuvieran los otros caídos a los que Rust asesino nos podrían vencer- Revelo Sapphire recargándose sobre el hombro de su esposo, sonriendo con malicia y diversión, misma que era compartida por los otros reyes, esperando la reacción de los caídos.

-¿Q-que… has dicho?- Dijeron al unísono y en shock Azazel, Baraqiel y Shemhazai, mientras Sapphire solo se reía de las expresiones en los rostros de estos.

-¡¿NO DIJISTE QUE HABÍAN MUERTO EN COMBATE LUCIFER?!- Grito fúrico Samael al saber lo que había sucedido con sus compañeros.

-Si murieron peleando… contra mí- Dijo Rust viendo como Samael apretada con fuerza su arma en un intento de calmar su ira- Y antes de que preguntes, solo te diré que tú no fuiste el primero en intentar revelarte contra nosotros- Cada palabra que decía Lucifer solo lograba aumentar la ira de los caídos, y aunque este lo sabía, mantenía una hipócrita sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Rugió lleno de furia el líder de los caídos liberando gran parte de su enorme aura por el enojo, logrando calmarse con ayuda de Shemhazai y Baraqiel.

-Cálmate Samael, sabemos lo que sientes, pero de nada servirá el tratar de atacarlos ahora, solo nos están provocando- Fue lo que le dijeron ambos ángeles logrando hacer que entre en razón, aunque esto no menguo la rabia que se encontraba en sus corazones.

-Será mejor que le hagas caso Samael, a fin que de cuentas, ¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto cuervo?- Dijo riendo Ochre recibiendo una vez más una mirada de odio de todos los presentes en el bando rival.

-No importa lo que hagan, ni Elohim ni tu tienen el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a nosotros cuatro solos- Dijo ahora un serio Amaranth llamando la atención de todos- Su ejército, a pesar de estar unido, no es tan grande como el nuestro- Dijo haciendo que al fin notaran la diferencia entre sus ejércitos, la cual resultaba ser muy significativa debido al número de las tropas de cada bando- Y para finalizar, mientras que ustedes apenas cuentan con ocho seres de poder superior- Exclamo dirigiendo su vista a los [Cadres] y a los [Serafines]- y dos seres de un nivel supremo- Ahora su vista se centró en los líderes de los ángeles- Nosotros contamos con cuatro seres de poder supremo- Dijo hablando de ellos mismos- y varios seres de nivel superior- Exclamo mientras que una gran cantidad de demonios con cinco pares de alas se alzaban a su espalda para respaldar sus palabras, mostrando su nivel como [Clase Alta]- Así que, ¿Cómo nos van a vencer? Mejor ríndanse y ahorrémonos esto- Termino de hablar Asmodeus, manteniendo su estoico rostro viendo a sus enemigos.

-Ahí cometiste un error, Amaranth- Le respondió ahora confiado Samael, para confusión de sus rivales.

-Puede que nuestro ejército no sea tan grande como el suyo- Comento el [Dios Creador], llamando la atención de los demonios- Pero nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes no poseen- Dijo serio, aunque sus palabras fueron respondidas por una gran carcajada colectiva de parte de los reyes.

-Ja, ¿Y qué sería eso, "padre?- Exclamo con diversión Rust, aún muy confiado sin apartar la vista de sus rivales, pero justo en ese momento tanto Samael como Elohim se movieron abriendo el paso a Cristo, que con una mirada seria pero con una sonrisa aún más confiada que la del [Rey Demonio] exclamó…

-A mí- Dijo Jesús con mucha seguridad, a la vez que una intensa luz lo rodeaba cegando a todos los presentes momentáneamente, más cuando estos recuperaron la vista, los aliados que no habían presenciado todavía lo hecho por Cristo en la [Sala del Mundo] no pudieron evitar sorprenderse, mientras que sus enemigos estaban igual o peor que ellos.

Y no era para menos, ya que el hombre que estaba en el lugar en donde antes se encontraba el [Mesías] no podía ser el mismo que estaban viendo frente a ellos. Su cabello, antes castaño, ahora se había torneado de un profundo color dorado, mientras que sus ojos pasaron a tener el color de su padre, morado grisáceo. Su ropa, que anteriormente eran algo simple como la de Rafael, ahora era muy parecida a la de los miembros del Ejercito Celestial, una gran armadura, pero en vez de ser plateada, era de un hermoso color blanco, tan blanco como la nieve misma, y no traía el casco. Pero este cambio en su apariencia no era lo que los sorprendía a todos, lo que lo hacía eran dos cosas.

La primera, eran sus alas, anteriormente siendo cinco pares de alas blancas de ángel, ahora eran ocho pares. Y no eran las alas de cualquier ángel, no, eran como las de su padre, las alas doradas de un ángel de nivel [Dios].

Lo otro que los sorprendía era su aura, no era como la del actual Elohim, era un aura sumamente diferente, algo que ellos jamás habían sentido, todos los presentes, todos, menos uno.

Rust veía con una combinación de terror y asombro esa fuerza, pues él la conocía muy bien. Ese era el poder que él deseaba con tanto anhelo, el poder que se le fue negado.

El poder que Elohim tenía en antaño.

El poder de un [Verdadero Dios].

La divinidad.

-No… no puede ser…c-como… ¡¿Cómo es que tienes ese poder?!- Exclamo con asombro, y con un poco de temor, el Lucifer.

-Digamos que por algo yo nunca dude de nuestro padre, Rust- Le respondió serio Cristo, siendo notable también el ligero cambio en su tono de voz a uno más serio y grave- Padre después de desterrarte perdió mucha energía, ya de por si esta se iba desvaneciendo conforme creaba más ángeles y hacia surgir a mas caídos, por lo cual él me paso su poder en caso de que llegara un momento de necesidad, y como siempre, nuestro padre no se equivocó- Explicaba Cristo mientras alzaba una mano creando una exagerada cantidad de lanzas de luz a su alrededor, dirigiéndoles una mirada de furia a sus enemigos- Con el poder que él me dio, yo me encargare de vengar las muertes de mis hermanos ángeles- Exclamo haciendo un movimiento con su mano provocando que la mitad de las lanzas de luz se dirigieran a una velocidad de vértigo hacia los reyes, pero pasando al lado de ellos sin lastimarlos confundiéndolos enormemente, pero antes de que pudieran cuestionar esto empezaron a oír quejas y bramidos de dolor provenientes de sus espaldas, y al girar sus rostros lograron ver el verdadero objetivo de esas armas: Los demonios de [Clase Alta]. Pocos lograron espabilar a tiempo y esquivar el ataque, y aquellos que no tenían tanta suerte eran asesinados por las lanzas del [Dios], para poco tiempo después desaparecer en una explosión de partículas de luz- De vengar las injusticias que cometieron en contra de los caídos- Sin inmutarse ante lo que había hecho, Cristo continuo con su discurso, ahora haciendo otro movimiento de su mano, entonces las lanzas restantes siguieron sus órdenes cayendo encima de los soldados del Ejército Demoníaco, que a diferencia de los de [Clase Alta] espabilaron a tiempo para esquivar las mortíferas armas, aunque algunos no corrieron con la misma suerte, terminando igual que sus superiores. Ahora el número de guerreros de ambos ejércitos estaba igualado- Pero sobretodo lo usaré…- Continuo el ángel mientras una gran cantidad de energía dorada se comenzó a concentrar alrededor de él. Los reyes solo podían observar perplejos como todo había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a favor de sus enemigos, pero entonces un escalofrío los recorrió, advirtiéndoles del peligro inminente. Rápidamente dirigieron su atónita mirada al [Mesías], pero ya era muy tarde- ¡Para traer justicia!- Rugió el ahora rubio liberando una gran onda de energía, impactando contra los reyes, haciendo que salieran disparados hacia el Castillo de Lucifer al no poder esquivar el poderoso ataque.

-Padre, hermano- Volvió a hablar el santo viendo a Elohim y a Samael por encima de sus hombros- Encárguense de los demonios- Les ordenó con seriedad, para después devolver la vista al frente, en dirección al Castillo de Lucifer, lugar en donde impactaron los [Cuatro Reyes]- Yo me encargare de hacer pagar a esos malditos- Exclamo con molestia mientras salía volando hacia el castillo a una alta velocidad.

-Ya oyeron a Cristo- Exclamo Elohim viendo como los demonios se recuperaban del anterior embate de Cristo, lanzándose contra ellos- ¡Ataquen!- Grito mientras prepara dos lanzas de luz en sus manos listo para la batalla, siendo seguido por sus ángeles.

-¡No dejen a ninguno con vida!- Copiando la acción de Elohim, Samael también dio la orden de atacar, yendo contra los demonios junto a sus compañeros.

-XXXX-

Con Cristo

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Pride:

Séptima Círculo del Infierno:

Castillo de Lucifer

-XXXX-

De lo que antes era el glorioso y esplendoroso castillo en el cual habitada el poderoso rey Lucifer solo quedaban los cimientos, todo lo que antes había sido el símbolo de más orgullo en Pride se vio reducido a nada más que escombros, ni siquiera el muro que lo protegía salió intacto, ya que este estaba totalmente destrozado en la parte de la entrada. Lo único que sobrevivió del castillo fueron algunas paredes y ventanas, el resto estaba reducido a nada, como si algo de gran potencia hubiera colisionado con el gran castillo, algo con la suficiente fuerza y velocidad como para convertir en escombros a una de las más fuertes fortalezas de todo el Infierno, o en este caso, alguien.

Jesús Cristo acababa de llegar a la escena, teniendo una grandiosa vista en primera fila de lo que solo un poco de su poder podía llegar a hacer. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa confiada, sabía que podían ganar esta guerra y no se detendrían ante nada. Rápidamente empezó a buscar alguna señal de sus enemigos, sabía bien que el golpe que se llevaron al momento de colisionar con el castillo debería de ser suficiente como para matar a cualquier persona, pero ellos no eran cualquiera, son los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio], no debía subestimarlos por todo el poder que poseía ahora, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un cuatro contra uno.

Al cabo de unos minutos Cristo comenzó a perder su paciencia, sus rivales no parecían levantarse pronto para seguir peleando, así que decidió acabar con esto ahora creando un monto de lanzas de luz de nuevo, pero...

-Sin duda… la divinidad trae consigo un monstruoso poder…

Girando su rostro Cristo logro ver como de entre los escombros empezaba a salir Lucifer, aunque por la sangre que empezaba a caer por su cabeza, y por la armadura con algunas abolladuras que cargaba, pudo verificar que el golpe que se dio de verdad fue fuerte, pero aun así Rust logro ponerse de pie para encararlo.

-Y eso que solo fue un poco de mi poder el que use en ese ataque- Le revelo Cristo viéndolo desde el arriba- ¿No te parece divertido Rust? Creíste que nos tenías comiendo de la palma de tu mano, pero en realidad estabas bailando al son de nuestro plan- Exclamo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-No te pongas arrogante Cristo,- Bufo con molestia el rey- solo fue que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero eso…- Entonces un círculo mágico se formó en la palma de Lucifer, saliendo una botella roja del mismo- no volverá a pasar- Exclamo tomando todo el contenido de la botella. Poco después sus heridas comenzaron a brillar, sanándose lentamente.

-¿Así que traías Lágrimas de Fénix contigo?- Gruñó el ahora rubio con fastidio mientras creaba una espada de luz en sus manos- Siempre jugando sucio, no es así Rust.

-Que te puedo decir Cristo, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale- Exclamo el diablo sonriendo con arrogancia, Entonces Rust saco sus seis pares de alas de murciélago para posicionarse justo en frente de Cristo, creando también espadas de energía demoníaca en sus manos- Parece que los demás no van a poder acompañarnos, que lastima- Comento fingiendo tristeza viendo como era el único rey que había podido levantarse para pelear, entonces su mirada se dirigió a su enemigo- Bueno mejor para mí, así podremos resolver esto como lo debimos hacer años atrás, esto lo acabaremos tu… ¡Y YO!- Rugió el albino cargando contra el rubio.

-¡Que así sea!- Le respondió este mientras se lanza a atacarlo también.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas, pero estas se terminaron neutralizándose entre sí. Cristo no se inmuto por esto, aprovechando el momento atacó con una patada directa a la cara de Rust, mas este logro cubrirse con su mano a tiempo deteniendo el ataque del ángel, pero no pudo reaccionar para esquivar una segunda patada directo a su abdomen que lo hizo retroceder unos metros en el aire y dejando la marca del golpe en su armadura.

-Parece que esta transformación no solo altero tu poder mágico, también lo hizo con tu fuerza física- Pensó en voz alta el demonio, impresionado por el nuevo nivel de su rival, ya que a pesar de estar protegido por una de las mejores armaduras diseñadas por Amaranth, esos golpes sí que le dolieron.

-Y aún no has visto nada- Comento serio el ángel, desapareciendo de la vista del demonio en un estallido sónico logrando destrozar el resto de las ventanas que aún estaban intactas en el castillo.

-¡Que mier…! ¡GHA!- Rust fue callado al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la base del estómago de parte de Cristo que acababa de reaparecer justo frente a él, sacándole todo el aire de sus pulmones, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Jesús girando con rapidez sobre sí mismo conectó una patada en su cabeza, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo una vez más.

-Como vez también incremento mi velocidad- Le dijo Cristo viendo como Rust volvía a levantarse del suelo sangrando de la comisura de sus labios y por su nariz, al parecer el golpe se las rompió- Mejor empieza a tomarte esto en serio, no quiero matarte sin divertirme un poco más- Hablo con un semblante serio el [Dios], aunque su voz denotaba todo el exceso de confianza que poseía.

-Si así lo quieres…- Exclamo el oscuro ser mientras se limpiaba la sangre que caía por sus labios, al momento que la esclerótica de sus ojos comienza a tornarse oscura- ¡Así lo tendrás!- Rugió el demonio, para posteriormente lanzarse a atacar a Cristo.

Cristo viendo como este se aproximaba hacia él decidió lanzarse a atacar por igual. Lucifer lanzó un golpe directo a la cara del ángel, pero este viendo venir el ataque logró atraparlo con su mano para después atraerlo hacia él, dispuesto a propinarle un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, pero cuando este hizo contacto con Lucifer el demonio se desvaneció, como si él nunca hubiera estado hay. Cristo, al ser tomado por sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar un fuerte golpe directo a su mandíbula, lo cual lo levanto unos centímetros más en el aire, para posteriormente recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho que lo hizo retroceder unos metros más, en donde lo esperaba Lucifer con una patada vertical que provocó que al igual que él, este fuera de cara contra el piso.

-Carajo… eso si me dolió- Se quejaba Cristo mientras se recuperaba del anterior ataque de su enemigo- Siempre fuiste bueno con las ilusiones, y por lo visto eso no ha cambiado, Rust- Exclamo viendo a su enemigo en el mismo lugar en el que él estaba antes.

-Y eso no es lo único que aún conservo Cristo- Exclamo serio el demonio para posteriormente lanzarse en picada contra el piso para después dar un fuerte golpe contra este.

CRACK

Pudo oírse el suelo fracturarse por el fuerte golpe dado por Rust. Cristo solo veía extrañado todo esto, ya que no había pasado nada. No entendía que estaba pretendiendo hacer el demonio, pero entonces, al prestar más atención, pudo ver la leve sonrisa que le dirigía Lucifer, causándole un desagradable escalofrío, sabía que algo no estaba bien…

Y no se equivocaba.

Poco a poco el lugar en donde estaba el rubio empezó a ser iluminado por una bella luz azul, que contrastaba perfectamente con la energía maligna que esta emitía. Confundido Jesús busco respuestas fijando su vista en su enemigo, notando como una de las grietas que surgieron en el lugar en donde el demonio había golpeado se dirigía hacia su posición, siendo esta también iluminado más levemente por esa luz azul. Y al ver el puño de su enemigo, pudo ver cómo era este el que provocaba esta luz que se extendía hasta él. Atando los cabos, el ángel no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al saber que significaba todo esto...

-¡FLAME BURST!- Grito Lucifer mientras que el puño que mantenía en el suelo era rodeado por intensas llamas azules, que se extendieron por el subsuelo hasta el lugar en donde estaba el ángel.

-¡Maldita sea!- Solo pudiendo alcanzar a maldecir su exceso de confianza, Cristo se preparó para lo que venía...

¡BOOOOOOMMMM!

El lugar en donde anteriormente se hallaba el ángel había estallado al detonar una fuerte explosión de llamas azules justo debajo de él, provocando una enorme pantalla de humo que impedía ver qué había sucedido con el antiguo [Serafín].

Cuando el humo al fin se dispersó, logró apreciarse que un gran cráter era lo que quedaba del lugar en donde alguna vez estaba el rubio, pero sin dar señales de él.

Más arriba Cristo se hallaba respirando algo agitado, viendo con cierto nerviosismo el gran cráter formado bajo él, apreciando lo que le hubiera pasado de no haber logrado extender sus alas a tiempo, sin duda hubiera salido muy malherido de esto, aunque tampoco podía decir que salió intacto, puesto que se podían notar quemaduras en su cara y en su blanca armadura. Sacudiendo su cabeza con fuerza para lograr espabilarse el ángel decidió dirigir su vista al lugar en donde anteriormente se encontraba su rival, pero este ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Que demo…? ¡AGH!- Grito de dolor el ángel al momento en el que su enemigo aparecía a su espalda impactándolo con una patada que lo mando lejos.

Cristo resistiendo el dolor logro estabilizarse en el aire encarando a su enemigo que se dirigía a una alta velocidad hacia su posición. Él lanzo una patada cuando Rust estuvo en su rango, pero este volvió a desaparecer en el aire. Otra ilusión. En ese momento el verdadero reapareció al lado contrario de donde su ilusión había intentado atacar a Cristo, propinándole un fuerte golpe con su puño envuelto en llamas azules. Cristo lanzó otro quejido de dolor, más aun así se preparó para contraatacar, lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara de su enemigo, para que este una vez más desapareciera de su vista y reapareciendo a su espalda dándole una fuerte patada que lo envió al suelo, pero justo antes de impactar Rust en un estallido de velocidad ya se encontraba en el lugar en donde debería de caer el ángel dándole otra patada en la cara la cual lo mando a estrellarse con uno de los destruidos muros del antiguo castillo.

Cristo al levantarse sangrando por la comisura de sus labios pudo ver que ya no había un Lucifer, sino que habían cientos y cientos de estos. Él sabía que todos eran copias, que solo uno era el real, ¿pero cómo saber cuál era cuál?

No pudo llegar a pensar más, puesto que justo en ese momento todas las copias se lanzaron a atacarlo con sus brazos y piernas envueltos en fuego azul. El primero llego por su izquierda intentando darle un puñetazo, pero Cristo desvió este de un manotazo, conectándole un golpe en la cara, más este desaparece como las anteriores ilusiones. Cristo al estar con la guardia baja no pudo esquivar un fuerte golpe en uno de sus costados. Girando sobre su propio eje trato de dar una patada a su agresor, más este desaparece también, y una vez más el ángel era atacado en su cara por un fuerte golpe de parte de Lucifer, pero cuando este volvió a contraatacar Rust volvió a desaparecer. Este ciclo no parecía tener fin, no importa cuanto lo intentara nunca lograba darle al correcto, mientras este siempre lo atacaba por el lado que él tenía desprotegido, él sabía que atacando al original las ilusiones se irían ¿Pero cómo podría atacarlos a todos al mismo tiempo? Fue en este momento que se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer, justo antes de que otra vez Rust lo volviera a atacar.

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito el rubio mientras volvía a liberar una fuerte onda expansiva que arraso con todas las copias de Rust, incluyendo al original.

Este último salió disparado hasta estamparse contra un muro escupiendo algo de sangre por el golpe. Rust trato de salir del muro, pero antes de hacerlo el ángel apareció frente a él, su rostro expresaba la furia que sentía en estos momentos por la anterior paliza recibida, y sin pensarlo un segundo más Cristo le conectó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le saco todo el aire de sus pulmones al demonio, el diablo no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Pero esto no termino hay. Seguido del golpe Cristo continuo arremetiendo en contra de Rust tal cual lo hizo él con su persona, con una serie de puñetazos y patadas a todo el cuerpo del [Rey Demonio], este no hallaba forma de protegerse del ataque enemigo al estar atrapado en el muro, pero al fin se vio libre al recibir un tremendo golpe en la cara que lo hizo atravesarlo y salir disparado rebotando contra el suelo escupiendo sangre por su boca, el demonio molesto soltó un leve gruñido a la vez que se levantaba.

-Parece que ya no debemos ir con juegos, ¿No?- Le dijo Rust al ángel ya de pie, con algo de sangre en su rostro al igual que su rival.

-Tú sabes la respuesta a eso- Respondió Cristo mientras cubría todo su cuerpo en luz y empezaba a volar.

-Que así sea- Confirmo Rust, cubriendo su cuerpo también en llamas azules mientras volaba en dirección al ángel, preparando un puñetazo- ¡CRISTO!- Grito el nombre de su enemigo con furia.

-¡LUCIFER!- Imitando a Rust este también se lanzó en su contra preparando un golpe que termino impactando contra el puño del demonio, dando como resultado...

¡BRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

Una gran explosión de luz y de fuego retumbo por todo el lugar, la tierra temblaba y se cuarteaba por la potencia del ataque, mientras que el poderoso estallido alcanzaba a oírse en la lejanía.

En donde los demás peleaban con sus enemigos.

El Ejercido Demoníaco contra los ángeles y los caídos.

-XXXX-

Con los demás

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Pride:

Séptima Círculo del Infierno:

Plaza Origen

-XXXX-

-Parece que Cristo se está divirtiendo- Exclamo Azazel con una sonrisa viendo las explosiones que provenían del lugar en donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Solo espero que el este bien- Le respondió Miguel que estaba chocando espaldas con Azazel viendo en la misma dirección que el caído… mientras que ambos detenían con unas lanzas de luz las espadas de un par de demonios que les dirigían unas miradas de furia al verse ignorados por los ángeles.

Rápidamente Azazel y Miguel giraron la vista para quedar mirando frente a frente a sus respectivos rivales, en un rápido movimiento estos desviaron las armas de los demonios a un lado con las suyas propias para después en sus manos libres crear unas espadas de luz con las que le dieron una fuerte estocada al corazón de sus enemigos, logrando atravesar sus fuertes armaduras. Sangre empezó a salir por donde fueron atravesados los oscuros seres, para después desaparecer en un estallido de partículas al morir.

Después de esto relajándose ambos ángeles vieron el entorno que los rodeaba. La antigua belleza de la que se hacía poseedora la Plaza Origen se había perdido por completo a causa de la batalla que estaban librando tanto los ángeles, los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Destrucción, sangre y muerte, esto era lo único que ahora podía apreciarse actualmente en el antiguo lugar que antes era reconocido por su belleza y su magnificencia. Por todos lados se veían los estragos causados por la fiera batalla que se estaba librando en la zona, pero esto era necesario para así lograr la paz en el mundo.

¡BRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!

Miguel y Azazel dejaron de prestar atención al paisaje para dirigir su vista hacia la poderosa explosión que se acaba de originar, superando por mucho a las que anteriormente se habían oído. Ambos no pudieron evitar soltar unas gotas de sudor al ver esto mientras se preguntaban qué clase de poder debían de tener los [Reyes Demonio] y Cristo para estar peleando a ese nivel.

Por otro lado sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor Elohim y Samael se encontraban combatiendo con varios demonios al mismo tiempo, lanzando tajos con sus respectivas armas con las que decapitaban a unos y que dejaban muy malheridos a otros, pero que sin importar a cuantos de estos ellos mataran siempre volvían más reemplazando a los que eliminaban, pero a pesar de esto ambos…

Estaban sonriendo.

-¿Aún puedes mantener mi ritmo anciano? Creo que deberías tomar ya un descanso- Exclamo Samael mientras detenía con el mango de su guadaña dos espadas de energía demoniaca empuñadas por un par de demonios que intentaban hacer titubear a su enemigo, sin éxito alguno.

-Yo estoy perfecto, a diferencia de ti, creo que tu aún no has crecido lo suficiente para seguirme el paso- Le respondió Elohim viendo fijamente al caído, empalando sin girarse a un par de demonios que trataron de atacarlo por la espalda con sus lanzas de luz.

-Por favor Elohim, ambos sabemos quién es el mejor de los dos- Le dijo Samael haciendo a un lado a los demonios frente a él a la vez que giraba sobre sí mismo atravesando con su guadaña a otro que intentaba atacarlo por la espalda- Te propongo una apuesta, el que mate a mas demonios antes de que Cristo llegue será el sirviente del otro por lo que queda de este siglo ¿Aceptas o no anciano?- Propuso el castaño descansando el mango de su guadaña sobre sus hombros, dirigiendo su vista a Elohim.

-Trato hecho- Acepto el [Dios] esquivando un tajo de un demonio al mismo tiempo que mataba a otro hundiendo una espada de luz en su estómago- Yo con este llevo 250 ¿Y tú?- Pregunto el rubio viendo con una sonrisa al [Ángel de la Muerte].

-230- Respondió Samael mientras lanzaba un tajo horizontal a la nada con su guadaña de donde salió una brecha luminiscente. Entonces de la brecha miles de agujas de luz fueron disparadas en contra de sus enemigos, acabando con muchos en el proceso- Corrijo, 264 ¿No crees que ya estás muy viejo para esto Elohim?- Exclamo el caído, siendo fácil reconocer el tono de burla y reto palpado en su voz.

-¿Eso crees niño?- Le dijo el [Dios de la Biblia] sin borrar su sonrisa a la vez que pisaba con fuerza el suelo haciendo que debajo de una gran cantidad de demonios apareciera un gran sello mágico del que salió un enorme rayo de luz matándolos a todos- Yo pienso que eres tú el que está muy joven para seguirme el paso- Exclamo viéndolo por encima de sus hombros con una expresión de superioridad- Y por cierto, 300- Culmino Elohim ensanchando su sonrisa al notar la seria mirada que su hijo le dirigía.

Y con esto todo quedo declarado.

-270, 310, 346, 375, 400, 485, 500…- Contaba Samael lanzando varios ataques con su guadaña matando a una gran cantidad de enemigos.

-332, 376, 389, 418, 457, 470, 500…- Lo imitaba Elohim creando diversos ataques de Luz asesinando a una gran cantidad de demonios en el proceso.

-¡No perderé contra ti!- Gritaron al unísono y con mucha decisión los líderes de los ángeles mientras acababan con cuanto demonio se metiera en su camino.

Mientras a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Azazel y Miguel los veían con unas gigantescas gotas de sudor en sus nucas.

-"Y se supone que ellos son los seres a los que los humanos tanto temen"- Pensaban decepcionados ambos ángeles por el comportamiento de sus jefes mientras unas gotas de sudor estilo anime bajaba por sus sienes.

Pero al estar viendo lo que hacían Elohim y Samael los ponía en graves problemas a ambos, puesto que no podían notar como un demonio se acercaba a ellos con dos dagas de energía demoníaca en sus manos, dispuesto a acabar con la vida de los ángeles, y cuando estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo…

¡PUM!

Miguel y Azazel voltearon sorprendidos por el tremendo golpe que acababa de sonar a sus espaldas. Al hacerlo pudieron ver como Gabriel había chocado su puño contra la cabeza de un demonio, destrozando el casco de la armadura que debía protegerlo, estrellando al pobre diablo contra el suelo, matándolo en el acto, para después dirigir su vista hacia los ángeles.

-No se distraigan, recuerden que esto es una guerra- Les recrimino con seriedad la nada contenta [Serafín].

-Por favor eso no pasará de nuevo, además no necesitaba de tu ayuda, yo se cuidarme solo al igual que este imbécil de acá- Habló con orgullo y molestia el [Cadre] señalando al ángel que lo acompañaba.

-¿Y yo que hice?- Preguntó extrañado el ángel por el insulto, sin obtener respuesta.

-No te confíes Azazel, en estos momentos uno no sabe que pueda… ¡CUIDADO!- Exclamo exaltada la [Santa Princesa del Cielo] al ver como ahora un par de demonios intentaban hacer lo mismo que su compañero caído, pero antes de poder lograr su cometido un par de lanzas de luz los atravesaron a ambos, provocando que los dos diablos explotarán en partículas de luz.

-Deberían hacerle caso a la señorita Gabriel, no tienen que confiarse tanto- Fue lo dicho por una voz femenina arriba de ellos.

Levantando la vista pudieron ver que la dueña de esta voz no era más que una joven y hermosa caída de largos cabellos morados de una tonalidad muy oscura y de ojos del mismo color. Está a diferencia de los otros miembros del Ejercito Caído vestía con una túnica blanca parecida a las de los [Tres Generales de la Muerte] debajo de una camiseta de manga larga negra pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba su esbelta figura muy similar a la de Gabriel. También traía pantalones y calzado negro. Esta mujer traía en sus manos un par de espadas de luz, y tenía cuatro pares de alas negras, lo que la catalogaba como una caída de nivel [Duquesa].

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto curiosa Gabriel, ya que presentía que esta chica tenía más poder del que indicaba su nivel.

-Gabriel, ella es caída más fuerte de todas, próxima a conseguir su [Ascenso] a [Cadre], así como convertirse en la cuarta miembro de los [Generales de la Muerte]- Informó Azazel, para después poner una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- Su nombre es… Pene-chan- Exclamo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, hasta que un fuerte golpe conectó con su cabeza- ¡La puta madre!- Se quejó adolorido el caído.

-¿Que te he dicho de llamarme así Azazel?- Le regaño con furia contenida la recién llegada, mientras que Azazel solo se sobaba el chichón que se le había formado a causa del golpe- Disculpen al imbécil de Azazel, mi nombre es Penemue- Se presentó la caída poniéndose frente a los de mayor rango.

-Tranquila querida, te entiendo, no es fácil aguantar a semejante imbécil- Dijo la otra chica en el grupo, sintiéndose identificada con Penemue.

-¿Verdad?- Comento la Caída alegre de encontrar a alguien que la entendiera- A veces me dan ganas de estrangularlo, es por eso que he anotado todas las ideas que se me ocurren para matarlo- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila sacando una libreta pequeña del bolsillo de su pantalón, como si esto no fuera nada del otro mundo, para terror del caído.

-Penemue, este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad- Y que Gabriel estuviera de acuerdo con ella no ayudaba en nada a su situación.

-Creo que estas en problemas Azazel- Dijo divertido el ángel viendo al pobre pelinegro.

-¿Tú crees?- Respondió con sarcasmo Azazel, resignándose a su desafortunado destino.

Mientras tanto con Rafael, Uriel, Shemhazai y Baraqiel, estos a diferencia de sus compañeros se estaban tomando mucho más enserio la situación, acabando con cuanto demonio se le pusiera en su camino usando sus sagrados poderes. Baraqiel evaporizaba a todos los demonios que se acercaban a él usando el [Trueno Sagrado], mientras que a su lado Shemhazai destruía a los que se salvaban de las potentes descargas eléctricas lanzadas por Baraqiel, empalándolos en estacas de luz, o siendo decapitados por espadas hechas con la misma energía. Y mientras esto sucedía en los aires, en el suelo Uriel y Rafael se batían en un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo con sus espadas de luz contra los demonios que se acercaran a su rango de ataque, cuidando bien las espaldas de cada uno, acabando de forma efectiva y rápida con todo enemigo que se les pusieran en frente.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus propios asuntos, nada lograría detener esta batalla hasta que no quedaran más enemigos a los cuales eliminar…

¡BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

O eso parecía hasta que se oyó una potente explosión que supero por mucho a la anterior, logrando llamar la atención de todos los guerreros, que detuvieron sus fieros combates para dirigir su vista hacia el lugar del que había surgido tremenda explosión.

El lugar en donde se libraba la batalla más importante.

La de Cristo y los [Reyes Demonio].

-XXXX-

Con Cristo

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Pride:

Séptima Círculo del Infierno:

Castillo de Lucifer

-XXXX-

Desde los cielos del Infierno podían verse como dos grandes destellos de luz, uno dorado y otro azul, chocando constantemente sus fuerzas el uno contra el otro, teniendo como único espectador del enfrentamiento el devastado Castillo de Lucifer y el oscuro sol del Infierno. Estas dos esferas que se batían a duelo no eran nada más y nada menos que Rust Lucifer y Jesús Cristo, Los primeros demonios y ángeles respectivamente, ambos chocando sus poderes con gran fuerza, hasta que...

¡BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Con una tremente explosión de fuego azul y de luz, Rust y Jesús dejaron de atacarse, tomando distancia para poder recuperar el aliento.

-Se nota que la Divinidad te ha beneficiado mucho, incluso puedes mantener el ritmo peleando contra mí- Hablo un magullado Lucifer, con partes de su armadura rota, dejando ver que debajo de esta portaba prendas negras que se ceñían a su cuerpo.

-Aún sin ella podría acabarte, Rust- El ángel no estaba en mejor estado, ya que en el también podían notarse los resentimientos del combate, pero a diferencia de su adversario él no tenía su armadura destrozada, pero tampoco estaba intacta, puesto que está también poseía una serie de abolladuras por todas partes. Entonces, ya una vez habiendo recuperado el aliento, el [Dios] le dirigió una seria mirada a su rival- Ya me estoy cansando de esto, ahora si voy a terminar contigo- Comento con seriedad, y con algo de cansancio, el rubio, para después comenzar a orar ante la mirada expectante de su adversario. Cristo poco a poco se empezó a ver envuelto por una gigantesca luz dorada cegando por segunda vez la vista de su enemigo, el cual no podía evitar temblar al sentir la enorme aura sacra que esta luz transmitía.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento este miedo? ¡Es solo aura sacra, ya me he enfrentado a ella antes!"- Pensaba frustrado Lucifer por sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de pavor por esa energía. Entonces Lucifer recordó algo importante, algo de lo que Cristo le había hablado hace tantos siglos atrás- No me digas que es…- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que poco a poco la luz que rodeaba al ángel se iba desvaneciendo, dejando apreciar que era lo que provocaba esas grandes auras sagradas.

Cristo se había vuelto a mostrar frente a su enemigo, que a pesar de seguir mostrando sus heridas, tenía su armadura restaurada, como si el simple acto de orar hubiera sido suficiente para devolverla a su estado original, y en sus manos se encontraban dos armas, pero estas, no estaban hechas con luz.

La primera era una hermosa espada de doble filo, notándose fácilmente que era una Claymore la cual era empuñada en su mano derecha. La empuñadura era completamente dorada y alargada, mientras que el mango era de un intenso color azul rey, con un rubí incrustado al final de la misma, y siendo el filo de plata, con algunos jeroglíficos grabados en ella, y con una cruz en la punta.

La segunda era otra Claymore, posándose esta en su mano izquierda. La espada era completamente dorada, hecha de oro puro en su totalidad. La empuñadura tenía una forma parecida a la de las alas de un ángel, y tanto en esta como al final del mango se podían apreciar un zafiro y un rubí incrustados respectivamente.

Pero lo más sorprende era el aura que reflejaban estas espadas, ya que esta no era la misma que la de una espada hecha con luz, mucho menos la emitida por una normal. Esta era el aura emitida por un ángel de nivel [Serafín], un aura sagrada de gran poder.

Estas eran...

[Espadas Sagradas].

-Así que… al fin pudiste forjar tus [Espadas Sagradas]- Menciono el demonio viendo de forma analítica las armas de su rival.

-No fue fácil… pero ya están listas- Exclamo el ángel viendo ambas espadas- Te presento a [Caliburn]- Hablo mostrando la espada plateada- Y a [Excaliburn]- Presento ahora a la otra Claymore- Y tú, Rust, tendrás el honor de ser el primer demonio en morir bajo el filo de estas armas- Viendo fijamente al demonio, Cristo termino de hablar.

-Ya veo, se notan que esas espadas tienen un gran poder, y por lo que puedo apreciar… no son solo espadas- Dijo el rival del ángel viendo como detrás de cada espada surgía la silueta de un ángel masculino, para [Caliburn] y uno femenino para [Excaliburn], siendo ambas figuras de nivel [Serafín]- Pero creo que si tú quieres que yo sea el primero en probar el poder de tus [Espada Sagrada], supongo que es justo que tú…- Exclamo mientras cinco círculos mágicos se creaban alrededor de Lucifer, de las cuales salían las empuñaduras de diversos tipos de espadas amarradas por unas cadenas- Pruebes mis [Espadas Demoníacas]- Portando una demencial sonrisa, el [Rey Demonio] veía como las cadenas así como los sellos que retenían a cada una de estas espadas empezaba a fracturarse, hasta que…

¡CRACK!

Se rompió.

Al romperse el sello una rojiza luz cegadora envolvió el lugar en donde estaba el rey, y cuando esta se disipo pudo apreciarse lo que en efecto, era una espada que se posaba justo al frente de Lucifer, lista para ser empuñada. Esta espada era de un intenso color rojo en la hoja, siendo el filo que lo rodeaba de un bello color plateado. Este color que se encontraba en la hoja, era el que predominaba en la espada, ya que hasta la empuñadura era de este tono. Para finalizar, el filo no terminaba en una punta como una espada normal, este era curvo.

-Te presento a mi espada personal, [Gram], la primera [Espada Demoníaca], la primera de mis cinco [Espadas Demoníacas]- Exclamo con una sonrisa Lucifer tomando su arma y apuntando con la misma al ángel.

-Así que tú también creaste un arma parecida a mis [Espadas Sagradas], ¿No?- Exclamo el ángel viendo con algo de asombro la espada de Rust, este solo soltó una ligera risa dirigiendo su vista a Cristo.

-¿Qué dijiste antes Cristo, qué tu acabarías con esto?- Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa Rust- Pues parece que te equivocaste ¡Esto lo terminaré yo!- Bramo el demonio para desaparecer de la vista del ángel en un estallido de velocidad.

Jesús, a pesar de estar aún sorprendido, por instinto logro bloquear con [Caliburn] un tajo descendente que venía de su lado derecho, para poco después reaccionar y girar dejando descubierto al [Rey Demonio] que nada pudo hacer para evitar un corte que venía de parte de [Excaliburn], pero justo cuando esta realizo su cometido, Lucifer desapareció en el acto.

-"Otra ilusión"- Pensó Cristo al ver como se desvanecía la imagen de su enemigo, pero a pesar de esto, el ángel tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡MUERE!- Grito el recién aparecido Rust, al momento que lanzaba un corte a traición a Cristo con su espada, haciendo que sangre saliera brotara del cuerpo del santo, pero la emoción de la victoria le duro poco, ya que para ese entonces tuvo que bloquear con una lanza de energía demoníaca un tajo que proveniente de su izquierda, pero su arma no pudo hacer nada en contra de la del ángel, provocando que el demonio retrocediera para evitar salir herido, y aun así la marca del ataque quedo en su deteriorada armadura- ¡¿Cómo mierda estas vivo?!- Pregunto enojado mientras observaba como la imagen del ángel asesinado se desvanecía, dejando ver al verdadero, el cual no tenía ninguna herida nueva apreciable.

-Solo te diré que estas espadas guardan muchos secretos- Respondió sonriendo, desapareciendo de la vista de su enemigo a una velocidad tan alta que superaba incluso a la que él actualmente poseía, para aparecer justo en frente de Lucifer, que no logro esquivar un tajo que atravesó su armadura como mantequilla, y que dejo un ligero corte en su cuerpo. Rápidamente el antiguo caído intento devolver el ataque a su rival, pero este una vez más se desvaneció en el aire, apareciendo unos metros atrás del Demonio, que justo cuando se dio vuelta para encararlo empezó a vomitar sangre.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- Pregunto con enojo el albino limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Yo nada, ellas todo- Dijo dando a entender que el daño lo causaron sus espadas- Un simple corte llenara el cuerpo de sus enemigos con energía sacra, y si juntas este poder con un demonio, bueno, no hay peor combinación para los de tu raza.

-Pero como mierda te moviste tan rápido, y aún más ¡¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar las ilusiones?!- Exigió una respuesta el de ojos rojos, dándole pausa a su combate.

-[Excaliburn] trae consigo una serie de habilidades muy útiles, como Rapidly…- Dijo volviendo a moverse a alta velocidad para reaparecer en frente de Rust, conectándole una patada en uno de sus costados, lanzándolo al suelo. El Demonio logro estabilizarse en el aire, lanzando una bola de fuego a su rival, que desapareció al hacer contacto con la técnica- Y Nightmare- Hablo detrás de su enemigo, que rápidamente volvió a tomar distancia del Ángel, sujetando el mango de su espada con furia, pero también con emoción.

-Sorprendente, me pregunto que más podrá hacer esa espada- Pensó en voz alta el de ojos rojos, sin poder ocultar su emoción por luchar con alguien que por fin le sea un verdadero reto.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo- Habló serio el ángel, volviendo a desaparecer.

Esta vez Rust si pudo detener el espadazo que lanzo Cristo hacia él, al igual que el siguiente, el siguiente, el siguiente, el siguiente y el siguiente. El demonio ya se había acostumbrado a la gran velocidad de la que estaba haciendo gala su enemigo, pero sabía que [Excaliburn] aún tenía trucos bajo la manga, y su intuición no le fallo.

El rey estaba listo para bloquear el siguiente tajo de su rival, pero este desapareció, no fue como las veces anteriores en las que se perdía de vista por su velocidad o porque fuera una ilusión, simplemente él se esfumo en el aire. Incrédulo Lucifer se dispuso a encontrar a su rival, pero este ya había reaparecido a su derecha, asestándole una patada que lo mando a besar el suelo. Rust molesto levanto la vista, solamente para ver como Cristo se lanzaba en picada hacia el con un estoque de [Excaliburn]. Rápidamente Lucifer se apartó del camino, pero cuando el ángel clavó su espada en el suelo, un domo de destrucción se creó arrasando todo a su paso, incluyendo a Rust. El demonio fue mandado a volar por el ataque, aunque rápidamente se recompuso clavando su propia arma en el suelo para detener su impulso, y al lograr su cometido, pudo ver lo que el poder de su enemigo había hecho.

Un gigantesco cráter, aún más grande que los provocados por sus anteriores ataques, se había formado en donde Cristo había impactado, el cual se encontraba en el medio de todo el desastre, sacando su espada del suelo y levantando la vista hacia el Demonio, para dirigirle las siguientes palabras.

-Estas son otras de las habilidades de [Excaliburn], Transparency y Destruction- Lo último lo dijo mientras apreciaba la devastación que causo, pero enseguida volteo la vista una vez más hacia Lucifer- Y eso no es lo único que puede hacer- Para sorpresa del albino, con un movimiento de su mano Cristo transformó a [Excaliburn] en un látigo, para después hábilmente dirigirlo a los pies de Lucifer, el cual no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque del rubio a causa de la sorpresa. Entonces Cristo empezó a azotar contra el suelo a Rust de lado a lado, para después lanzar al diablo por los aires. Rust rápidamente se estabilizo en los cielos del Infierno y se dispuso a atacar al ángel con sus esferas ígneas, pero antes de poder hacerlo por puro instinto inclino su cabeza un poco a la izquierda, permitiendo de este modo que un objeto a gran velocidad pasara muy cerca de su rostro, incluso pudo sentir el calor que emanaba. Dirigiendo la vista a Cristo, pudo ver con sorpresa que en su espalda se encontraba envainada [Caliburn] con una vaina de luz, mientras que en sus manos, [Excaliburn] se había transformado en un arco y con su mano libre tensaba la cuerda dispuesto a lanzar otra flecha de luz, lo cual hizo. El demonio creó una espada de poder demoníaco en su mano libre, con la cual intento repeler la flecha, pero para su sorpresa esta no solo siguió su curso, fallando por los pelos, sino que también destruyo su espada, solo había una explicación para eso, que esas flechas estuvieran imbuidas con el propio poder de la [Espada Sagrada], y no con luz. Una vez más Lucifer dirigió su vista hacia Jesús, solo para ver como este preparaba otra flecha a disparar, y ante esto el cuerpo de Lucifer envió un involuntario pero lógico mensaje subconsciente a su cerebro: Huir.

Muy para el disgusto del rey de los demonios, este ahora se encontraba escapando del ataque del [Mesías], el cual no le daba ningún respiro, Cristo se estaba haciendo más diestro con ese "arco", lanzando cada vez más flechas al mismo tiempo, dificultándole la huida a Lucifer. Entonces Rust decidió descender, pensando que las ruinas de su palacio le serian de utilidad para esconderse, pero ni los sólidos muros del destruido castillo podían detener las flechas que atravesaban estos como si nada siguiendo su curso.

Rust se vio obligado a detener su huida cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado a una habitación la cual aún mantenía sus cuatro paredes casi intactas, a excepción de una que fue la que utilizo para llegar a esta, y justo cuando iba a darse vuelta para salir, vio a Cristo frente a él, con [Caliburn] desenvainada, y con [Excaliburn] una vez más convertida en espada.

No tenía escapatoria.

-Y con Mimic, ya viste todas las habilidades de [Excaliburn]- Exclamo el [Dios] en un tono tan frío que le dieron escalofríos al demonio- Este es el fin- Dijo el ángel, alzando la mano con la que sostenía a [Caliburn], mientras estará era rodeada por un aura dorada- ¡LUCIFER!- Descendiendo la espada, un poderoso tajo de poder sacro salió desprendido de la arma sagrada, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el demonio, que solo veía con furia como ese ataque podría matarlo.

-¡NO MORIRÉ ANTE TI!- Grito con decisión el demonio a la vez que [Gram] se veía rodeada de un fuerte brillo. Rust en un rápido movimiento clavo la espada en el suelo y casi de inmediato un gigantesco bloque de hielo surgió protegiendo al albino, deteniendo el ataque del ángel para después descomponerse en partículas, al mismo tiempo que el resplandor iba perdiendo fuerza, revelando una nueva espada ante la mirada incrédula y frustrada de su enemigo.

Esta era de doble filo como [Gram], pero si terminaba en una punta, su hoja era completamente oscura y su mango era plateado, la guarda imitaba a un tridente. Para finalizar, al inicio de la hoja, se podía ver grabado una cruz invertida.

-Esta es [Dáinsleif], la espada del hielo demoníaco, y como puedes ver, invoca el hielo- Dijo Rust dirigiéndole a Cristo una seria mirada, misma que era devuelta por su rival- Supongo que ya entiendes lo que paso, ¿No? Puedo cambiar mis espadas a voluntad, y así como tú me mostraste los poderes de [Excaliburn], yo te mostrare los poderes de mis [Espadas Demoníacas]- Hablo con tono frío y calmado, mientras una vez más su espada se veía envuelta en un gran resplandor y desaparecía de la vista de su rival.

Cristo rápidamente se giró usando a [Excaliburn] para bloquear el ataque del demonio, el cual apareció de una especie de grieta en el espacio, empuñando una espada diferente, esta era una espada delgada, completamente negra y de doble filo con ondulaciones en la hoja y un corte recto en esta.

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!- Pregunto Cristo haciendo fuerza en su espada para contrarrestar a la de su antiguo hermano.

-Solo distorsione el tiempo y espacio para llegar a otro punto, ese es el poder de [Nothung]- Esa fue la respuesta corta dada por el rey presentando su nueva arma, mientras que Cristo usando a [Caliburn] cortaba de lado a lado a Lucifer, solo para ver como este se desvanecía y el real aparecía unos metros atrás de él, con otra espada en mano, esta vez una katana de filo negro y de intimidante apariencia, lanzando un tajo horizontal de la que se desprendió una ráfaga de energía que atravesó todo lo que se metía en su camino. El ángel por instinto extendió sus alas y esquivo el ataque, solo pare cruzar sus espadas en "X" y bloquear un corte lanzado por Rust con [Gram], que estaba cubierto por un aura oscura que al hacer contacto con las armas del [Dios] creo una gran explosión que mando a este último a estrellarse contra el suelo, pero enseguida se levantó para esquivar el ataque de Lucifer que venía en picada en su contra empuñando otro sable parecido a [Dáinsleif], pero este tenía tonos dorados en su hoja y presentaba irregularidades en la misma. Esta espada, al igual que Cristo con Destruction, al hacer contacto con el suelo formo un gigantesco cráter que superó con creces al hecho por la [Espada Sagrada].

-¿Que… fue… eso?- Pregunto un agitado Jesús por haber tenido que esquivar ese bombardeo de ataques sin descanso.

-Esas fueron [Balmung], una katana con un aura perforadora que corta todo con su sola presencia, y [Tyrfing], un arma que por lo visto, supera por mucho el poder de tu Destruction- Respondió a la pregunta el albino, mientras volvía a cambiar su arma, invocando una vez más a [Gram]- Y si el poder de [Tyrfing] te pareció aterrador, el de [Gram] lo es aún más, no hay nada más destructivo que ella, por eso es la reina de mis [Espadas Demoníacas]- Exclamo el demonio saliendo del cráter hecho por [Tyrfing]- Acéptalo Cristo, no puedes vencerme.

-Ya lo veremos Rust- Respondió un más recuperado Cristo, mientras cargaba energía en [Caliburn] al mismo tiempo que usaba a Rapidly para chocar espadas con Lucifer, este bloqueo el embate de poder de la primera espada con [Gram] que también estaba cargada, provocando una gran onda de choque que hizo temblar el campo de batalla.

Los míticos seres tomaron distancia, para después extender sus alas y continuar con un duelo aéreo con sus espadas a máximo poder. Cristo utilizando el poder de Transparency se hizo invisible e intento atacar a Rust por la espalda, pero este había desaparecido al ser atravesado por la [Espada Sagrada], demostrando ser una ilusión. El verdadero se apareció para atacar a traición al ángel, tal y como él lo había hecho antes, usando su Katana [Balmung], que cortaba sin ningún problema a Cristo, atravesando su armadura como mantequilla y haciendo perforaciones incluso por donde no pasaba la hoja, pero para cuando termino sus intentos de asesinato el rubio desapareció en el aire, mostrando ser también una ilusión, pero tarde se dio cuenta Rust, que solo pudo alcanzar a invocar a [Gram] para bloquear un tajo lanzado con [Caliburn], que al estar totalmente cargado de energía sacra creo un gran estallido de poder que lo obligo a estrellarse contra el suelo. El demonio rápidamente se levantó, invocando a [Dáinsleif], cubriéndose en un domo de hielo con el cual se protegió justo a tiempo de un embate de parte del antiguo [Serafín] con Destruction que por poco y no destruye su barrera helada, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando este apareció a sus espalda por una grieta dimensional lanzándole un fuerte uppercut en la quijada que lo obligo a atravesar el techo de su fortaleza congelada, pero Rust logro estabilizarse en el aire para ver como Cristo volvía a aparecer frente suyo por otra grieta.

-Cómo puedes hacer eso... ¿[Excaliburn] oculta algún otro poder quizás?- Indagó el demonio limpiándose la sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios.

-No, ya mostré todas las habilidades de [Excaliburn], pero no te he mostrado ninguna de [Caliburn]- Le respondió a su rival mientras volvía a desaparecer en una grieta dimensional creada por [Caliburn].

El ángel reapareció a espaldas de su rival con un sablazo listo para acabar con su vida, más Rust logró invocar a [Gram] justo a tiempo para impedir el ataque, para posteriormente ver como Cristo se desvanecía sin dejar rastro, había activado a Transparency. Lucifer mantuvo su oído alerta, sabía bien que en este caso su vista podría traicionarlo, y acertó en su suposición, puesto que al darse vuelta pudo apreciar a un ya visible Cristo que aprovechando la oportunidad arremetió sin arrepentimiento contra él [Rey Demonio] con una serie de ataques consecutivos y sin descanso de parte de [Caliburn] y [Excaliburn]. Rust no podía defenderse, Cristo no le daba tiempo para responder, ni siquiera podía tratar de devolverle un ataque con su arma, ya que en cuando él veía un hueco con el que tratar de cubrirse usando su espada, esta se veía superada por los fuertes embates de su rival, y con un sablazo doble de parte de ambas espadas, ambas cargadas con todo el poder sacro que podían almacenar, la armadura de Lucifer al fin fue destruida, mientras este era mandado a estrellarse contra el suelo vomitando grandes cantidades de sangre, ya sin fuerzas para levantarse.

-Esto... se acabó, Rust- Habló un agotado Cristo descendiendo en dirección a su rival, pero entonces el Rust derrotado desapareció en la nada. El ángel presintiendo el peligro se giró para responder el tajo con [Excaliburn] que le dirigía Lucifer usando a [Gram] completamente cargada de energía demoníaca, chocando ambas armas con gran poder, pero...

¡CRACK!

Entonces Cristo vio con horror como no solo [Gram] había ganado el choque de poderes, sino que además había logrado romper a [Excaliburn]. El [Mesías] observo en completo shock como los pedazos de su sagrada arma caían al suelo, perdiendo poco a poco el brillo que había portado antes, como si hubiera perdido la vida…

Pero el ángel no tuvo tiempo para lamentar su perdida, enseguida Rust trato de atacarlo usando a [Gram] de nuevo, Cristo logro alejarse a tiempo, salvándose por poco, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a su enemigo.

-¿Qué pasa Cristo? ¿Él bebe está molesto por qué rompieron su juguete?- Se burló Rust viendo el enojo en el ángel- Eso te ganas por confiarte enfrentándote a un usuario de las ilusiones como yo, Cristo- Le dijo el rey volviendo a su tono serio, recargando a [Gram] sobre su hombro.

-Un error que no volveré a cometer, Rust- Exclamo con ira el ángel tomando con sus dos manos el mango de [Caliburn], poniéndose en posición de combate. Rust al ver esto solo soltó un bufido negando con su cabeza.

-Me gustaría seguir luchando contra ti Cristo, pero esto ya se acabó- Exclamo Lucifer viendo con una enigmática sonrisa a Cristo, confundiéndolo por esto.

-¿De qué ha…?- Trato de cuestionar el [Mesías], pero en ese momento…

ZAS, ZAS, ZAS, ZAS.

Cuatro espadas, [Nothung], [Tyrfing], [Balmung] y [Dáinsleif], empuñadas por Ochre Asmodeus, Amaranth Beelzebub y Sapphire Leviathan atravesaron al mismo tiempo el cuerpo del ángel.

-¡GHA!- Una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada de la boca de Cristo, mientras que [Caliburn] desaparecía en una estela de luz. El [Mesías] entonces cayó de rodillas, a merced total de sus enemigos.

-Olvidaste que este combate era un cuatro contra uno, hermano- Exclamo un divertido Rust, acercándose a Cristo- Y esa fue tu perdición- Dijo clavando su espada justo en el corazón de su enemigo, viendo entonces como Cristo poco a poco caía al suelo, ya sin poder moverse, mientras las [Espadas Demoníacas] en el cuerpo del ángel desaparecían al igual que lo había hecho [Caliburn]. Justo en ese momento Sapphire corrió a los brazos de su esposo para abrazarlo.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto con una expresión de preocupación la morena, viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Tranquila, estoy bien- Le respondió el Lucifer, dándole un beso… algo subido de tono a su esposa. Está de más decir que esta le correspondió.

-Vamos, estamos en medio de un campo de batalla, ¿Enserio van a hacer eso ahora?- Les cuestiono con burla, y con algo de fastidio, el Asmodeus.

-Solo estás celoso de que nunca una chica haría esto contigo, Ochre- Le respondió Sapphire después de separarse del beso sonriéndole con burla, haciendo que Ochre bufara cruzándose de brazos.

-Cuando todo acabe seguiremos con esto, ¿Entendiste Sapphire?- Comento Rust viendo con una sonrisa a su esposa.

-Lo esperare con ansias, Rust- Respondió Leviathan dedicándole una picara mirada.

Los [Reyes Demonio] se disponían a volver a la Plaza Origen, pero entonces escucharon un quejido. Volteando la vista alcanzaron a ver algo que los sorprendió.

-A-Ah…- Respirando con dificultad, sintiendo un gran dolor en su cuerpo, Cristo, una vez más con su apariencia de [Serafín] trataba de ponerse en pie, pero las heridas en su cuerpo no se lo permitían.

Rust, al ver a su enemigo aún con vida sonrío con malicia, camino hacia él y lo tomo de sus castaños cabellos, obligándolo a erguirse.

-¿Así que aún estas vivo, no bastardo?- Comento Rust viendo la cara de dolor y fatiga de su rival- No puede creer que hallas aguantado tanto poder demoníaco, enserio eres único, hermano- Dijo con una burlesca sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al sentir como el puño de Cristo impactaba en su rostro.

-B-b-bastardo- Hablo con dificultad y con cansancio el ángel.

-Je- Sonrió una vez más Rust, alzando su mano evitando que los otros se acercaran- Me sorprendes hermano, eres más fuerte de lo que creía, pero esperaba algo más, ese no fue un golpe- Comento el diablo alzando un poco más al ángel.

¡PUM!

-¡AGH!- Se quejó de dolor el ángel por el tremendo golpe que recibió de parte del diablo.

-¡Eso si es un golpe imbécil!- Exclamo con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro el albino, viendo a su rival retorcerse de dolor en sus manos.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- Pregunto con desinterés el Beelzebub, lanzándole una botella de Lágrimas de Fénix a Rust, este la atrapo con su mano libre sin darse vuelta.

-Es obvio que lo mataremos aquí y ahora, ¿No Rust?- Comento Asmodeus, pero sin tener respuesta de su líder- ¿Rust?- Exclamo confundido viéndolo.

-Fuiste un gran oponente Cristo- Exclamo el demonio, ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros- Pudiste haberme vencido, pero te confiaste demasiado, ese fue tu error- Comento mientras abría la botella en sus manos con su boca y tomaba el contenido. Rust ya recuperado estrello la botella contra el suelo y volteo el rostro a ver con una demencial sonrisa a sus compañeros- ¡Les diré lo que haremos! ¡Romperemos las voluntades de esos malditos que osaron desafiarnos, les enseñaremos lo que pasa cuando se meten con los [Cuatro Reyes Demonio]!- Exclamo con emoción Lucifer, recibiendo miradas aprobatorias de sus compañeros. Entonces Rust alzo un poco más a Cristo para tomarlo ahora del cuello, ensanchando su sonrisa mientras de su espalda salían sus alas, acción que imitaron los otros- ¡Usemos a este maldito de ejemplo para que nunca más alguien piense en siquiera dudar en nuestra autoridad, vámonos!- Ordeno el diablo, alzando el vuelo junto a los otros [Reyes Demonio] llevándose a Cristo con ellos al lugar donde todo acabaría.

La Plaza Origen.

-XXXX-

Con los demás

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Pride:

Séptima Círculo del Infierno:

Plaza Origen

-XXXX-

La guerra continuaba. Una vez pasada la impresión por la poderosa explosión vista con anterioridad los tres ejércitos empezaron de nuevo con la masacre, en donde los demonios iban perdiendo. Nada podían hacer contra el poder de sus rivales. Los ángeles y los caídos juntos eran mucho para los malditos seres. Pero en el fragor de la batalla, todos se detuvieron, pararon sus espadas, sus lanzas, sus arcos y flechas, le dieron pausa a sus ataques, y es que habían notado algo extraño, desde hace algún tiempo ya…

No había ruido alguno.

De un momento a otro todas las explosiones que se oían en la lejanía, en la pelea más importante de esta guerra, cesaron, se esfumaron de la batalla, y como reemplazo de la misma, se sintió como un gran poder se acercaba a altas velocidades al campo de batalla.

Sabían que significaba esto, un ganador ya se había proclamado de aquella lucha. Muchos ya suponían quien fue el vencedor. Algunos estaban listos para aceptar la derrota, otros para celebrar, pero cuando el poseedor de esta fuerza se hizo presente, nadie podía asimilar lo que sus ojos les mostraban…

Los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio] habían ganado. Cristo, moribundo, se encontraba en manos de Lucifer.

-No… No puede ser…- Los más incrédulos sin duda eran Elohim y Samael, quienes pensaban que estaban dentro de una ilusión, esto no podía ser cierto, Cristo no podía haber sido vencido. Pero lamentablemente esto era verdad, el [Salvador] había sido derrotado.

Los reyes, al ver las reacciones de todos, no pudieron evitar reír con malicia. Sabían que habían ganado al fin.

-Miren ángeles- Empezó a hablar el líder de los demonios, Rust- ¿Se suponía que este sería su salvador?- Exclamo apretando con fuerza el cuello del ángel. Cristo solo podía soltar quejidos de dolor, ya no tenía fuerzas para más- Patético, ¿Es que no lo ven? No tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros- Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa el antiguo ángel.

-¡Suéltalo ahora!- Exigieron molestos los líderes de los ángeles una vez habían asimilado todo lo sucedido, dispuestos a lanzarse contra ellos hasta que vieron como Rust, dirigiéndoles una mirada de superioridad, aproximaba una lanza de fuego al cuello de Cristo, una clara amenaza de lo que pasaría si estos hacían algo. Ambos, Samael y Elohim solo podían ver con impotencia como Cristo estaba a merced del demonio.

-Idiotas- Se burló el albino dirigiendo su vista su más formidable rival- Este es el fin Cristo- Exclamo mientras el ángel, resignado, les dirigió una última mirada a sus compañeros de armas, a su ejército, a sus hermanos, y a su padre, que mantenían expresiones de shock y de frustración en sus rostros, sin poder hacer algo más que mirar.

-Hasta nunca, Hermano- Y mientras sus compañeros veían todo con regocijo, su ejército miraba con admiración y sus rivales con horror, Rust elevo al primer ángel varios metros hacia arriba, y lanzo la lanza en su mano en su dirección- ¡Ahora muere, Cristo!

-¡NO!- Gritaron al unísono tanto Elohim como Samael alzando el vuelo en un intento en vano de salvar al [Mesías], pero no pudieron hacer más que ver en cámara lenta como la lanza atravesaba de lado a lado al pobre ángel, mientras este escupía una gran cantidad de sangre, y empezaba a caer en picada al suelo.

Y una vez más volvió el mortal silencio, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera se oía el respirar de todos los seres que hay se encontraban, todos dirigiendo su vista al ángel que ahora caía al suelo, hasta que…

PUM

Con un sonido seco, Cristo se estrelló contra el duro suelo, poco a poco un charco de sangre empezó a formarse a su alrededor.

Y como si de una señal se tratase…

-¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Todos los demonios soltaron un colectivo grito de júbilo al ver como el salvador, el guerrero más poderoso en el bando rival, el primer ángel, Jesús Cristo, acababa de recibir una herida mortal de manos de sus líderes, que mantenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¡NOOOOO!- Volando lo más rápido que sus alas les permitían, el padre y el hermano del guerrero caído junto a los [Cadres] y los otros [Serafines] se dirigieron hacia el para socorrerlo- ¡Cristo!- Exclamaron ambos con mucha preocupación, poniéndose de rodillas sirviéndole de soporte mientras lo sentaban para tratar de atender sus heridas.

-P-padre… H-hermanos…. Ugh- Dijo casi en susurro el debilitado [Serafín], escupiendo algo de sangre, poco a poco este comenzaba a desintegrarse en polvo luminiscente.

-No…- Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de todos los presentes, Azazel, Baraqiel y Shemhazai bajaban la mirada apretando sus puños con enojo junto a Rafael, Penemue y Uriel, Miguel trataba de controlar a una encolerizada Gabriel. Entonces Cristo, con sus últimas fuerzas, tomó las manos de Samael y Elohim, llamando la atención de todos, notando la sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

-N-n… Nunca se rindan- Sonriéndoles por última vez mientras sus manos brillan levemente, pasándoles este brillo a Elohim y a Samael- A-acábenlos… p-por mí… por t-todos…- Y con estas palabras, el primer ángel del mundo se desvaneció con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando como única muestra de su existencia una gran capa de polvo luminiscente. Entonces todos se quedaron en silencio, silencio que fue roto al escucharse las fuertes carcajadas de los [Reyes Demonio].

-Patético, simplemente patético- Se burlaba Asmodeus- ¿Qué mierda fue eso de no rendirse? Ya no tienen otra opción- Dijo mientras seguía riendo.

-Ochre tiene razón, Cristo era su única esperanza para ganar, ahora ya no tienen absolutamente nada que hacer, solo ríndanse, por su bien- Hablo serio el rey Beelzebub.

-…- Poco a poco y sin decir una sola palabra tanto el [Dios Creador] como el [Ángel de la Muerte] empezaron a levantarse, con la mirada gacha ante a expectante vista de sus respectivos generales.

-¿Ya aceptaran la derrota?- Pregunto una sonriente Sapphire.

-Ustedes…- Comenzaron a hablar en voz baja ambos ángeles.

-¿Mmm?- Exclamaron los [Reyes Demonio] alzando una ceja confundidos.

-Ustedes… ¡PAGARAN TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO!- Gritaron con furia tanto Elohim como Samael, mientras sus auras empezaban a incrementar. Entonces de sus espaldas surgieron un par de alas más para gran sorpresa de todos, pero rápidamente los [Cadres] y los [Serafines] entendieron que era lo que estaba pasando.

Ahora comprendían lo que querían decir las últimas palabras del ángel, no eran palabras vacías, no debían rendirse, debían seguir peleando, porque él les había dado la clave para ganar, él les había confiado a sus líderes la clave para acabar esta guerra…

Su divinidad.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- Los [Reyes Demonio] no podían estar más sorprendidos, una vez más la divinidad hacia acto de presencia para cambiar los eventos, y para colmo de males no era en uno, sino en dos de sus enemigos. Ambos ángeles no esperaron ni un minuto para atacar, rápidamente tanto Elohim como Samael aparecieron frente a los reyes mandándolos a estrellarse contra el suelo de un solo golpe a los cuatro, ante la insólita mirada de todos los soldados.

Estos enseguida voltearon a ver a sus ejércitos con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO?! ¡¿UNA INVITACIÓN O QUÉ?! ¡ATAQUEN Y NO DEJEN A NINGUNO VIVO!- Gritaron con furia nada disimulada ambos ángeles, el fuego de la venganza había despertado en ellos, y más fuerte que nunca, pasándoles lo mismo a todos sus aliados, su sed de sangre buscaba ser saciada…

El plan de los reyes había fallado.

Y otra vez volvió a comenzar la pelea, pero si antes los demonios lo tenían difícil, ahora la cosa se les habían vuelto prácticamente imposibles, los ángeles y los caídos no les daban tiempo ni de respirar. Los [Cadres] y [Serafines] eran sin duda los que más impacto en el violento ataque causaban, más ahora que Penemue, a causa del enojo, había logrado obtener sus cinco pares de alas, ahora eran cuatro [Cadres] y cuatro [Serafines]. Una lluvia de luz les caían encima a los demonios, y estos solo podían defenderse y tratar de reagruparse, sin mucho éxito. Y con los reyes, bueno, con ellos la cosa tampoco parecía mejor.

Tanto Leviathan como Asmodeus se encontraban en una frenética lucha contra el [Ángel de la Muerte], pero este los repelía casi sin esfuerzo. Llegado un momento el caído logro romper sus defensas, aprovechando el momento para golpearles con el mango de su guadaña Samael mando a volar a ambos seres de la oscuridad, haciéndolos rebotar varias veces contra el duro suelo. En un estallido de velocidad el regente de los caídos apareció a un lado de ellos deteniendo su avance usando de nuevo su arma, esta vez atacándolos con el filo de esta, hiriéndolos y elevándolos varios metros en el aire, para volver a aparecer frente a ellos dándoles una fuerte patada doble que los mando a estrecharse contra el piso creando un gigantesco cráter en donde los cuerpos de ambos [Reyes Demonio] impactaron.

-¡AGH! Se quejaron con dolor Sapphire y Ochre escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre. De los cielos descendía un serio Samael, con su guadaña en mano y sus siete pares de alas extendidas. Estos al notar su presencia solo soltaron gruñidos de enojo, levantándose con dificultad para encararlo.

-Ustedes, morirán aquí- Hablo el caído con un tono serio, pero pudiéndose captar la molestia en su voz, viéndolos como si de solo insectos se tratasen- Pagaran… ¡TODO LO QUE HAN HECHO!- Exclamo con furia mientras lanzaba un tajo diagonal con su guadaña, haciendo que una onda de energía oscura saliera disparada contra los dos reyes. Ellos sabían que no podrían esquivar el ataque, así que solo se prepararon para recibir el impacto.

Y al mismo tiempo que eso ocurría por sobre ellos se encontraban Rust y Amaranth, los dos [Reyes Demonio] más poderosos de los cuatro, pero aun así se hallaban en un estado deplorable, incluso Amaranth que recién empezaba a participar en el combate se encontraba en un estado igual de malo que el Lucifer. Ambos se mantenían alerta, chocando espalda con espalda y en pose defensiva, en busca de un indicio de donde se podría encontrar su oponente, ni más ni menos que el mismísimo [Dios de la Biblia], Elohim.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, al darse vuelta Elohim ya estaba frente a ellos, arremetiendo contra ambos con dos sablazos hechos con espadas de luz, pero al atravesarlos con las armas estos desaparecieron, eran ilusiones creadas por Lucifer. A pesar de esto Elohim no mostraba preocupación alguna, desapareció sus armas y al darse vuelta hizo como si agarrara algo en el aire, y al instante pudo verse que era lo que sostenía: Las cabezas de los [Reyes Demonio]. Estos trataban con desespero liberarse del fuerte agarre, pero Elohim no les dio tiempo, rápidamente apretó más los cráneos de ambos demonios y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de los dos entre sí, dejándolos aturdidos, para posteriormente girar sobre su propio eje y lanzar a ambos [Reyes Demonio] contra el suelo creando una gran cortina de humo. Esta al disiparse permitió ver a Rust y a Amaranth, ambos aún aturdidos por el reciente ataque del [Dios].

-Agh- Mareados por el fuerte golpe, los demonios se llevaron sus manos a la cabeza para tratar de salir de ese estado de aturdimiento, pero no pudieron seguir con esto, sintieron el peligro inminente. Levantaron la vista, viendo como Elohim ya tenía lista dos enormes lanzas de luz que lanzo hacia ellos- ¡MIERDA!- Sin casi tiempo para reaccionar ambos pudieron apartarse a tiempo del camino el ataque, más la explosión provocada por la misma no pudieron evitarla.

¡BRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Un gran temblor se sintió por todo el campo de batalla cuando los ataques de Samael y de Elohim impactaron contra sus enemigos, mandando a volar a todo aquel que estuviera cerca del rango de la gran explosión, sea amigo o enemigo, y eso incluía a los [Reyes Demonio]. Estos últimos después de los ataques salieron disparados en una misma dirección, reencontrándose los cuatro en un mismo punto. Empezaron a levantarse, todos muy lastimados, en menos de unos segundos todo había vuelto a cambiar a favor de sus rivales, y eso les provocaba…

Ira.

Mientras tanto el [Dios Creador] y el [Ángel de la Muerte] se reunían de nuevo también, viendo a sus rivales con profundo odio desde los aires.

-Hora de acabar con esto- Hablaron al unísono ambos, creando cada quien una gran esfera de luz para después juntarlas para formar de este modo una esfera de energía aún más grande, aumentando su poder a cada instante.

-Maldición- Se quejaba Ochre viendo el ataque que pronto acabaría con su existencia, Los demás y él ya sabían que por más que lo intentaran no podían contra ellos, su poder, en combinada con su furia, los había hecho casi imparables- Rust- Exclamo llamando la atención de su líder, dirigiéndole una frustrada mirada- No queda otra opción- Dijo, mientras sus compañeros asentían.

-Dijimos que solo lo usaríamos como último recurso, no creo que haya mejor momento que este Rust- Le recordó el Beelzebub, aunque por su expresión se notaba que no estaba nada contento con esta decisión.

-Si… tienen razón- Acepto Rust, teniendo la misma expresión que Amaranth, pero no tenían otra opción, así que él y los otros se reunieron, formando una especie de rombo que señalaba cada punto cardinal, cerrando sus ojos liberando sus auras, uniéndolas en una sola.

Pero los dos ángeles no prestaban atención a esto, su ataque poco a poco iba incrementando su poder, hasta crear una enorme masa luminiscente comparable al mismo sol- Mueran- Dijeron al unísono ambos seres alados en un tono vacío y con mucha frialdad, lanzando el poderoso ataque contra los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio]…

¡BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

La explosión causada fue gigantesca, en Pride un terremoto masivo se sintió, destrozando lo poco que quedaba de la Plaza Origen, incluso destrozando todos los edificios aledaños a la antigua plaza.

Y una vez más, ya terminado el poderoso sismo y con aún una gran pantalla de humo cubriendo la zona de impacto, un gran silencio se apodero de lo que antes se conoció como la Plaza Origen, hasta que…

-¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaron esta vez los ángeles en júbilo en conjunto de los ángeles caídos.

Ya todo había acabado, y los demonios veían petrificados como sus líderes acababan de ser exterminados por sus enemigos frente a sus ojos.

Los oscuros seres estaban listos para rendirse, los ángeles se encontraban celebrando, Elohim junto a Samael empezaron a bajar su guardia, relajándose dando por terminado todo el fiero combate, pero justo en ese momento una fuerte aura, una aún mayor pero mucho más oscura a la de los dos ángeles divinos se sintió en el campo, justo en donde anteriormente estaban los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio]. La zona aún estaba cubierta por una densa capa de humo, pero esta comenzó a dispersarse poco a poco. Entonces se revelo el portador de tan temible poder, era…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Que era papá?- Pregunto con interés un niño de cinco o seis años de edad, pelo negro con el flequillo de color blanco, de ojos morados, acostado en una pequeña cama para una persona en una habitación azul algo oscura al tener las luces apagadas, pero aun así pudiéndose notar cosas como que al lado de la cama había una mesa de noche, que al lado opuesto había un armario y sobre esta una estantería con muchos libros de fantasía y juguetes regados por todo el piso, gracias a una pequeña lucecita enchufada al lado de la mesa de noche que alumbraba levemente la habitación. Pero a pesar del desorden el infante, acostado en su desarreglada cama, solo prestaba atención a un hombre adulto sentado junto a él con un libro en manos.

-De verdad creo que no debería contarte esto, no es una historia para un niño de tu edad hijo- Le dijo el adulto en un tono juguetón.

-Pero papá, quiero saber que sigue, ya soy un niño grande- Le respondió el infante haciendo un puchero, causando la risa del mayor.

-¿Por qué tanto interés pequeño?- Pregunto el padre entre risas desordenando los cabellos de su hijo con su mano libre.

-¡Papá!- Se quejó el niño, causando aún más risa en su padre- Malo…- Exclamo el pequeño en tono de derrota para después suspirar y ver al mayor con algo de vergüenza- ¿Prometes que no te burlarás?

Ante esto el adulto no pudo evitar reírse un poco más, para después decirle- Está bien, no me burlaré hijo, te doy mi palabra- Le prometió mientras sonreía con diversión.

-Bueno…- Empezó a hablar el niño- Quiero leer el libro porque dicen que hay cuentan las historias de como nacieron nuestras leyendas- Comento causando confusión en el adulto.

-Eso no explica el porqué de tu interés hijo- Dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Bueno… es que yo…- Comenzó a explicar el pequeño, pero poco a poco la imagen se empezó a difuminar, dejando una escena en blanco a la vez que una voz comenzaba a resonar diciendo, "Despierte, despierte"…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Joven amo, despierte- Exclamaba un hombre mayor viendo a un chico de diecisiete años, cabello oscuro con el flequillo de color blanco, muy parecido al pequeño joven de antes, vistiendo con una camiseta manga corta azul oscuro con un chaleco sin mangas de cuero negro encima, jeans oscuros y zapatos negros y con un libro en sus manos, que se encontraba recostado en un techo muy extenso mientras poco a poco todo empezaba a ser iluminado por los bellos rayos del sol al amanecer.

-Para que me despiertas Frederick- Se quejó el joven a la vez que se frotaba un ojo con sueño, viendo con una mirada violácea a un hombre de unos cincuenta años vistiendo un traje de mayordomo. El chico, ya despierto, se medió incorporó, quedándose sentando mientras se estiraba, notando que se había dormido en el techo de una enorme mansión de color blanco.

-Volvió a quedarse dormido en el techo de la mansión, joven amo- Y al parecer no era la única vez que le pasaba- Su padre me mando a despertarlo, en unos momentos se abrirá el portal que lo llevará a la Academia- Continuo hablando el mayordomo, viendo cómo se levantaba el chico suspirando. Entonces en ese preciso momento un gran portal se abrió a unos metros de la mansión, justo frente al chico que al igual que el mayor fijaron su vista en el gran vórtice- Corrijo, ya se ha abierto el portal para que vaya a su academia, joven amo- Se autocorrigió en un tono neutro el adulto, volviendo a dirigir su vista al adolescente que solo soltó un cansado suspiro.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta Frederick- Contesto el joven estirándose por última vez ante la divertida vista de su mayordomo que ahora en su estoico rostro mantenía una muy leve sonrisa, hasta que vio el libro en manos del joven, el cual portaba el título de "La Gran Guerra Celestial: El Nacer de las Leyendas".

-De verdad le gusta ese libro- Comentó con tranquilidad- ¿Tuvo un sueño interesante?

El chico se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio, recordando con lo que soñó para después sonreír suavemente-…No… solo recordaba algunas cosas de cuando era niño jeje- Respondió riendo el chico mientras se acercaba al borde del techo, dejando que un agradable silencio llenara el ambiente, viendo como desde unas montañas salía el sol en un bello amanecer, aunque este sol… era negro.

-… ¿Aún sigue con esa… meta, joven amo?- Preguntó con cierta inquietud el mayordomo viendo al joven- Recuerde que no será fácil debido a su "condición"- Añadió algo preocupado el mayor, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro del chico quien solo fijo su vista en el libro en sus manos, para después volver a sonreír.

-Primero, ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre Frederick, no me siento cómodo con que me llames "joven amo", mejor llámame Ryuji y ya, ¿Si?- Mencionó el joven en un tono divertido, para después empezar a hablar con mucha más seriedad-… Y en segundo… claro que sé que no será fácil cumplir con mis sueños, pero aun así no me rendiré, porque cueste lo que cueste yo cumpliré mi meta, porque yo…- Dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa para ver al adulto por encima de su hombro dirigiéndole una sonrisa decidida-… me convertiré en leyenda- Exclamo para después sacar un par de alas de ángel caído de su espalda y así volar hacia el portal que solo se cerró cuando el joven lo atravesó, ante la expectante vista del mayordomo. Este último, al ver al chico partir, solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro.

-Que vamos a hacer con este niño- Dijo en un tono un tanto aburrido, pero con un ligero deje de diversión, para proceder a retirarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, se le había quedado el libro en el techo al joven. Frederick, negando con la cabeza, procedió a recogerlo, pero al hacerlo notó que este tenía algo escrito en la parte trasera del mismo- _Al final de la guerra los demonios fueron apresados eternamente por el poder de Elohim y Samael pero quien sabe, estos puede que algún día vuelvan, porque su odio no tiene fin, juraron tomar lo que según ellos les pertenece, pero para ese momento, puede que nuevas leyendas surjan, para purgar con el mal una vez más_ \- Leyó en voz alta, ante lo cual el mayordomo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa- Que cosas le gusta leer al joven amo- Dijo sin más volviendo a su intención de salir del lugar. Se posó en el centro del amplio techo y dio una leve pisada, y entonces una compuerta se abrió permitiéndole entrar en la mansión para después cerrarse de nuevo, teniendo como único observador el inmenso sol infernal.

-XXXX-

Mientras en un lugar desconocido

-XXXX-

Todo se encontraba en silencio, todo el lugar era vacío y desolador, era como un gran bosque rodeado de árboles muertos, tierra infértil, y todo alumbrado por una gran luz blanca dañina para los ojos, pero sin ningún sol o ser luminiscente que fuera la causante de dicha luz que invadía todo el sitio, filtrándose por entre las ramas de ese bosque muerto. Ni un ser vivo se encontraba en esa zona, pero, al avanzar poco a poco, al llegar al centro del páramo, se podía encontrar algo que naturalmente no debería estar allí: Un gigantesco sello brillando en color negro, con el símbolo de "666" grabado en el centro con unas runas alrededor de él. Pero por si esto no fuera suficientemente raro ya de por sí, este sello poseía varias rasgaduras en todo su contorno, como si estas fueran a quebrarse en cualquier momento…

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

De pronto, una alocada risa lleno el silencio que había en lugar, mientras más rasgaduras surgían en las runas del sello que brillaba con más intensidad, contrastando con los blancos rayos luminiscentes que se escapaban por entre las ramas de los árboles. Entonces un tercer destello de luz se revelo. Más adelante del sello, podía verse una placa de metal que se hallaba tirada en el suelo, causante del tercer destello que se encontraba en el paramó. Estaba ya algo oxidada por el tiempo, pero aun así era capaz de leerse la frase grabada en ella: "Tomaremos lo que nos pertenece". Y mientras esto acontecía, la estridente carcajada seguía resonando, con cada vez más fuerza.

"La oscuridad volverá, siempre lo hace"

Continuará.

* * *

Bueno, si han llegado hasta el final del capítulo, déjenme felicitarlos por eso. Este es sin duda un capitulo extremadamente largo, y hasta para mí, que soy quien lo escribió, se me hizo complicado y hasta pesado hacerle las correcciones. No sé, esa es la impresión que me dio a mí, ¿ustedes que opinan?, me gustaría que dejaran su opinión en los reviews, después de todo a cualquier escritor le gusta saber la opinión de sus lectores.

Este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito para serles sinceros, por eso lo público tan rápido, y el dos ya está en progreso, no sé cuándo lo publique, pero puede que sea pronto. Así que sin más que decir me despido. Sayonara.


	3. Cap 02 - El Sello de la Bestia

Notas del Autor:

Hola gente, como han estado? Espero que bien. Hoy lamentablemente no he traído la actualización de este fic, eso aún lo estoy haciendo, no pude avanzar mucho durante las vacaciones y bueno, ahora puedo empezar la universidad en cualquier momento así que más me vale ponerme alerta con eso.

En fin, quería actualizar esta nota que deje la última vez porque ciertamente en ese momento estaba apurado, pero ya que puedo usar internet algo más tranquilo puedo escribir esto sin ningún problema.

Tal vez no traje capitulo nuevo, pero si traje una pequeña actualización del capítulo dos y tres, es decir los primeros dos capítulos. La verdad no es nada del otro mundo, y aquellos que ya hayan leído estos caps no creo que necesiten leerlos otra vez, ya que literalmente lo único que actualice fueron unos pequeños detalles. Aunque si no lo has hecho aún entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando? Leé :v, okno. Si no lo has leído aún, entonces no extiendo más esta nota, nos vemos al final del capítulo.

Renuncia de Derechos: Ninguna de las referencias a otras obras usadas en esta historia me pertenecen. Este es un trabajo hecho sin fines de lucro y lo único que me pertenece en sí son los OC's usados aquí y la historia en sí.

* * *

Riders of the Genesis

Cap 02:

El Sello de la Bestia

-XXXX-

-XXXX-

POV de ¿?: Inicia

-XXXX-

Oscuridad, todo estaba envuelto en las sombras.

No sé cómo llegue aquí, pero desde entonces lo único que puedo ver es una extensa penumbra que parece que nunca va a acabar. Ya llevo un largo rato caminando por este gigantesco lugar, o por lo menos eso creo, no puedo percibir bien cuanto tiempo ha pasado exactamente, pero supongo que ha sido mucho, y aún no encuentro una salida…

DESTELLO

¿Qué es eso? A la distancia puedo ver una leve luz, un pequeño punto parpadeando, no sé qué es pero… tal vez sea la salida. Con esa idea en mente empiezo a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten mientras me voy acercando a ese punto brillante en medio de las tinieblas, hasta que al fin logro alcanzarla. Poco a poco el simple destello se fue convirtiendo en una bella e intensa luz que me ciega la vista durante unos momentos.

Al recuperar la visión puedo ver que he entrado en una cueva, una muy grande y extensa cueva, con algunas armas oxidadas en el suelo y cadáveres de diferentes especies esparcidos por doquier. En medio de la cueva, y abarcando casi todo el ancho de está, se encontraba un bello lago de agua cristalina, de donde surgían unas estalagmitas hechas de diversos tipos de gemas preciosas, idénticas a las estalactitas que se hallaban en el techo, ambas del mismo material. Tal vez fueron tanto el lago como estas gemas en las estalagmitas y estalactitas las que provocaron esa intensa luz que me trajo hasta aquí, aunque solo estoy divagando un poco.

Me quede apreciando la belleza del lugar por un momento, sin darle mucha importancia a los cadáveres o a las armas esparcidas por el suelo, pero debo dejar esto de lado, hay algo más importante que hacer. Entonces dirijo mi atención en buscar una salida, y al ver unas cuantas rocas caer del techo de la cueva la encuentro. Justo en el centro del techo de la cueva, encima del lago, se encontraba una pequeña grieta, pero lo suficientemente grande para que una persona de mi altura y complexión pueda atravesarla y salir por ahí. A causa de la emoción de mi espalda surgen un par de alas de ángel caído, la especie a la que pertenezco, y sin pesarlo mucho emprendo al vuelo hacia la salida. En cuestión de segundos ya estoy muy cerca de la grieta, de lograr salir de esta pesadilla, de encontrarme con mi libertad…

¡BRUUUUUMMMMMM!

De repente un gran temblor se sintió en la cueva, varias rocas y estalactitas empezaron a caer sobre el bello lago que ahora se movía estrepitosamente. Algunas de estas rocas pasan muy cerca de mí, pero usando mis alas para maniobrar por entre ellas logro esquivar sus golpes y salir ileso. Tenía que irme de este lugar antes de que algo malo pasara, mi instinto me pedía a gritos apresurarme a escapar.

…

Pero, por alguna razón, mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi mente le pedía, obligándome a dirigir mí vista al lago. No entendía que pasaba, pero entonces algo capto por completo mi atención: De las profundidades de las cristalinas aguas algo comenzaba a salir, destrozando todas las estalagmitas en su camino.

—¿Qué es eso?— Me pregunte a mí mismo casi en un susurro, pero no tuve que esperar mucho por una respuesta…

¡ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Una gigantesca bestia de apariencia demoníaca y reptílina a la vez surgió de repente desde las profundidades del lago subterráneo, soltando un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar aún más la cueva. De nueva cuenta me encontré esquivando las rocas que se desprendían del techo hasta que el sismo se detuvo, solté un suspiro de alivio, pero esta sensación no duro mucho, quería golpearme a mí mismo, había olvidado algo importante: ¡Una bestia desconocida y hostil se encontraba encerrada conmigo en esta cueva! Entonces me di media vuelta para ver al monstruo, pero este ya estaba frente a mí con su gran mandíbula abierta, mostrando sus muy afilados colmillos, listo para comerme de un solo bocado. Sé que ya no tengo tiempo para esquivarlo, así que solo me cubro con mis brazos y cierro fuertemente los ojos esperando mi inminente final.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero nada había ocurrido, no sentí ni siquiera alguna clase de dolor, de hecho, ya ni siento que me encuentro en la cueva…

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, viendo que ahora estaba en una habitación, o mejor dicho, en un salón de clases, aunque yo era el único que me encontraba en él, sentado al lado de una ventana. Entonces decidí ver a través de ella y noté que ya está comenzando a atardecer, además de que se encontraban varios de mis compañeros saliendo de la institución. Ahora me doy cuenta que me encuentro en una de las mejores academias de los ángeles y los caídos, [The Sacred Academy of the Heaven], en el [Cuarto Anillo del Cielo], Generosity, en donde yo ya estoy cursando mi último año de preparatoria.

Estiro un poco mí cuerpo, tratando de quitarme el adormecimiento que inundaba hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos. Parece que me había quedado dormido en mitad de alguna clase, de nuevo…

Pero ese sueño que tuve…

Se sintió muy real.

Como sea, últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños, pero bueno, debe ser pura casualidad, algo sin importancia…

Ya con mi cuerpo despierto y en todos mis cinco sentidos comienzo a guardar todo lo que traigo conmigo, cuadernos, lápices, libros, etc., en una grieta abierta junto a mí, esta funcionaba como dimensión de bolsillo para almacenar todo lo importante sin estorbarme (como una versión mejorada de los bolsos usados por los humanos). Ya me quedan pocas cosas por guardar, y una de esas es un libro, pero no era uno cualquiera, era un libro muy especial para mí, es el libro que me encantó en mí infancia, y que aún ahora lo sigue haciendo: "La Gran Guerra Celestial: El Nacer de las Leyendas". El solo leer la portada hace que una sonrisa decidida se forme en mí rostro, me recuerda de nuevo porque estoy aquí, cual es mi meta a cumplir.

Guarde el libro en la grieta junto a un par de cosas más cerrándola después mientras me levantaba de mí asiento para salir del salón, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que no había notado: Una chica estaba recostada contra el marco de la entrada cruzada de brazos, viéndome a mí. Era una chica muy hermosa ciertamente, era pálida, algo bajita, le sacaba una cabeza de estatura, más o menos de diecisiete años igual que yo, largos cabellos albinos y con un rosto muy hermoso, aunque sus azulados ojos me miraban con reproche. Poseía una bella figura y su atuendo consistía en una blusa manga corta azulada y ajustada, con un chaleco blanco sin mangas encima que llegaba hasta su busto. Tenía una minifalda oscura con los bordes rojos, medias largas de color negro hasta sus muslos, unos zapatos blancos con toques azulados y por último traía unos guantes largos, oscuros y sin dedos hechos de tela de malla que llegaba hasta sus codos.

Ella es una de mis compañeras de clases, al igual que mi mejor amiga, Cinthya, y ella era un ángel, literalmente, no solo en apariencia (aunque si supiera que pienso que tiene un cuerpo sexy lo más probable es que trataría de matarme), hemos estudiado juntos desde que éramos niños y ambos entramos a esta a academia para cumplir nuestros sueños, aunque debo admitir que a ella le va un poco mejor que a mí, solo un poco. En fin, eso no importa ahora, en todo este tiempo que estuve reflexionando viéndola ella lo había usado para acercarse hasta estar frente a mí, viéndome con su ceño fruncido…

—"Y yo que creía haberme librado por quedarme dormido en clase"— Pensé con algo de temor, sabía lo que esa maldita expresión significaba, no era la primera vez que la veía después de todo...

-XXXX-

POV de ¿?: Fin

-XXXX-

—Ryuji— Exclamo la bella chica viendo fijamente a su amigo, con el ceño fruncido.

—H-hola Cinthya— Saludo con nerviosismo el joven, era un chico de cabello negro con el flequillo de color blanco, ojos morados, de piel bronceada, vistiendo con una camiseta de manga corta azul con un chaleco de cuero negro sin mangas encima, pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color—, ¿qué cosas no? Creo que me quede dormido después de estudiar tanto jaja, las clases de hoy fueron muy interesantes, ¿no crees?— Mintió fingiendo un tono jocoso el chico, algo esperanzado, tratando de disimular su temor y de disipar el enojo de la chica, pero al ver como su amiga fruncía más el ceño solo trago saliva preocupado, cerrando sus ojos sin más en espera de lo que pasaría.

PUM

Por los pasillos de la academia resonó un tremendo golpe, proveniente de un salón de clases donde solo se escuchaban los quejidos de un pobre ángel caído.

-XXXX-

Rato después

-XXXX-

Cielo:

Generosity:

Cuarto Anillo del Cielo:

Sacred Academy of the Heaven

-XXXX-

El hogar de los ángeles, el Cielo, lugar sagrado desde sus orígenes, contraparte del Infierno, y morada del [Dios Creador], Elohim. Este se hallaba conformado por [Siete Anillos Sagrados], representando de este modo a las [Siete Virtudes Celestiales], ordenados en forma ascendente: Diligence (Diligencia), Patience (Paciencia), Charity (Caridad), Generosity (Generosidad), Temperance (Templanza), Chastity (Castidad) y Humility (Humildad). Cada uno de estos [Anillos Celestiales] es único en su tipo, y a medida que se "sube" a través de ellos es apreciable la diferencia. Pero en estos momentos nos centramos en el [Anillo] de la Generosidad, Generosity, también conocido como [Cloud Island]. Esto se debe más que todo a que Generosity es básicamente esto, enormes "Islas" hechas de nubes conectadas entre sí mediante extensos puentes de un desgastado aspecto, en donde se alzaban desde pequeños poblados hasta grandes civilizaciones, encontrándose en el centro de todo la ciudad más grande e imponente de Generosity, al igual que su capital, [Skyward]. Aquí, en [Skyward], es en donde se encontraba una de las más importantes academias del Cielo y el Infierno, [The Sacred Academy of the Heaven]. Una gran edificación de color dorado y azul, cercada por un gran muro plateado y con extensas y bellas áreas pastosas, en donde diversidad de ángeles y caídos entran para tratar de graduarse y así convertirse en "alguien" a los ojos de la sagrada sociedad.

Avanzando por los pasillos de la academia se encontraban caminando el par de ángeles, Ryuji, junto a la joven albina que hace tan solo unos momentos lo había golpeado, teniendo una conversación más tranquila que la de hace un rato.

—Te pasaste Cinthya— Se quejaba el joven caído sobándose un chichón en su cabeza, formado sin duda por el golpe dado por su compañera.

—Hmp, te lo habíamos buscado Ryuji, eres mi mejor amigo, pero de alguna u otra forma te quitaré esa costumbre de quedarte dormido en clase— Replico bufando Cinthya, cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro sin verlo. El caído solo rió un poco rascándose la nuca viéndola.

—Está bien, lo siento jeje, no volverá a pasar— Prometió algo nervioso Ryuji esperando no enojarla otra vez. Su compañera solo sonrió viéndolo de nuevo.

—Más te vale, sino si te golpeare con fuerza la próxima vez— Le advirtió con una sonrisa divertida la joven aún cruzada de brazos, riéndose internamente al ver la cara de pánico que ponía su amigo.

—"¡¿Hace un momento se estaba conteniendo?!"— Pensó preocupado y con temor por su integridad física el joven caído, ante la divertida mirada de su amiga.

—Por lo visto encontraste a Ryuji dormido… de nuevo— Habló una tercera voz en un tono divertido. Ambos ángeles dirigieron su atención al nuevo individuo, era un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad de ambos, diecisiete años, de cabellos lizos y castaños, ojos azules y de tez clara, vistiendo con una camiseta manga larga negra junto a unos pantalones y zapatos de igual color, encima de estas traía una armadura ligera hecha de plata que cubría su pecho, abdomen, espalda, hombros, sus antebrazos y parte de sus piernas y sus zapatos, con una cinta azul que se posaba por sobre su hombro derecho. Este joven, al igual que Cinthya, era un ángel—. Siempre has sido muy despistado, Ryuji— Dijo el chico ya estando en frente de ambos.

—Eso no sería nada raro, ya saben cómo es Ryuji— Exclamo otra voz tras los chicos, esta vez femenina. Estos al girar la mirada lograron ver como otra chica que se les acercaba. La nueva chica parecía tener unos diecisiete años al igual que todos, tez clara, poseía un largo cabello negro que terminaba en puntas moradas, con unos hermosos ojos rojos de mirada coqueta, además de tener una figura comparable a la de Cinthya, pero un poco más desarrollada que esta. Ella vestía con una camisa sin mangas negra pegada al cuerpo que dejaba descubierto su vientre, con el cuello en V permitiendo ver parte de su escote, sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta abierta de cuero, también sin mangas y del mismo color. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados de color azul oscuro, usando unas botas con plataforma que le daban altura extra, siendo más alta que la otra ángel del grupo, además de que al igual que Ryuji, ella era una caída.

—No me vengan a joder, Tanel, Miriam— Se quejó Ryuji en un tono de fastidio, aunque por esto se ganó un fuerte pisotón en su pie propinado por su amiga Cinthya mientras el chico llamado Tanel le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza justo en donde tenía el chichón, escuchándose la burlesca risa de la joven caída Miriam de fondo—. ¡Auh! ¡¿Pero qué carajos les pasa?!— Exclamo con enojo el chico.

—Nada de palabrotas en el cielo— Lo fulminaron con seriedad ambos ángeles con un aura aterradora rodeándolos, logrando intimidar al caído.

—Está bien, está bien, perdón, no tienen que ponerse así— Contesto en tono de derrota y con algunas fingidas lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos el de cabellos bicolor, causando que sus dos amigos suspiraran negando con sus cabezas.

—De verdad eres un idiota Ryu— Dijo la otra chica del grupo, Miriam, dejando de reír pero todavía sonriendo, contagiándoles la alegría a los demás mientras procedían a salir de la academia juntos.

—Como sea, ahora hay algo más importante de que encargarnos— Dijo el ángel masculino llamando la atención de sus amigos, dirigiendo su vista a Ryuji—, ¿aún no has logrado [Ascender]?— Pregunto con mucha seriedad, borrando las sonrisas de los otros.

Y es que este era un tema muy delicado, ya que tanto para los ángeles como para los caídos, el [Ascenso] era algo extremadamente importante, una muestra de su valía. El [Ascenso] demostraba el nivel de poder que poseían dentro de la sociedad, y por ello mínimo para graduarte de la academia del cielo debías de haber [Ascendido] a tres pares de alas, rango [Potestad] para los ángeles, [Conde] en caso de los caídos. Esto no sería un problema para ningún ángel, ya que pasar del escalón básico de las jerarquías a la siguiente resultaba ser fácil para todos… Pero el problema radicaba en que…

Ryuji a sus diecisiete años de edad y ya estando en su último año en [The Sacred Academy of The Heaven], aún seguía siendo un caído de rango [Barón]…

Aún se mantenía con tan solo un par de alas.

—Pues… no— Dijo el joven caído notoriamente decepcionado, ante la preocupada mirada de sus amigos.

—Ryu, sabes bien que en un par de semanas es el examen final de la Academia, y no importa si muestras un alto nivel de poder, si no [Asciendes] a un caído de rango [Conde] como mínimo, no podrás graduarte— Replico una preocupada Miriam.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya— Se quejó el joven Ryuji sin ver a sus amigos a los ojos.

—Ryuji, te hemos dejado hacer todo esto por tu cuenta, pero ya no hay más tiempo, te digo esto como amigo, concéntrate en lo que importa ahora, debes demostrar ser digno de [Ascender], o si no todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora será en vano— Exclamo serio Tanel viendo fijamente a Ryuji. El caído no respondió, solo se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ryu…— Dijo Cinthya preocupada, poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven en muestra de apoyo. Este volteo a verla con una leve sonrisa.

—Tranquilos chicos, yo podré resolverlo, ya verán, además, saben que trabajo mejor bajo presión jeje— Dijo riendo un poco el caído mostrándose mejor, tratando de amenizar el tenso ambiente. Entonces saco su único par de alas separándose del agarre de su amiga, dándose media vuelta para encararlos—. Ya encontrare como resolver esto, ¿confíen en mí sí?— Les pidió sonriéndoles con confianza para volver a ver al frente, donde una gran cantidad de portales multicolor se abrían por donde los últimos alumnos en la academia pasaban para retirarse—… Los veo luego— Se despidió Ryuji, y antes de que sus compañeros respondieran este emprendió el vuelo hacia uno de esos portales, entrando en el mismo, desapareciendo de la vista de los tres ángeles que solo se mantuvieron en silencio.

—… ¿Creen que este bien?— Pregunto la albina viendo a Tanel y a Miriam, los cuales solo suspiraron con resignación.

—Ryuji es un idiota, pero es un idiota con suerte, ya se le ocurrirá algo— Respondió el chico.

—Tiene razón, ya sabes cómo es él, será mejor ir a casa, solo nos queda confiar en Ryu— Lo apoyo la pelinegra acercándose a Cinthya poniendo una mano en su hombro sonriéndole. Entonces imitando lo hecho por el caído hace unos instantes junto a Tanel, ambos sacaron de sus espaldas tres pares de alas cada uno, siendo el ángel un [Potestad] y ella una [Condesa], emprendiendo el vuelo hacia distintos portales dejando sola a Cinthya.

La única chica que quedaba guardo silencio viendo a sus amigos desaparecer por los portales, para después suspirar agachando la mirada.

—Si ustedes lo dicen…— Exclamo no muy segura Cinthya, sacando de su espalda sus alas, cuatro pares de alas blancas como su cabello, era una [Querubín]. Después de esto ella también emprendió el vuelo a uno de los portales, desapareciendo en estos.

-XXXX-

Mientras con Ryuji

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Rage:

Segundo Círculo del Infierno:

-XXXX-

El Infierno, antiguo hogar de los demonios y recuperado por los caídos después de la última guerra entre estos seres. A pesar de los años, el Infierno aún seguía llamándose como tal, pero esto no significa que siga siendo igual a como era en el pasado. Con la caída de los demonios este había vuelto a purificarse, lo cual era apreciable en sus cielos, que habían pasado de tener ese tono rojizo a tener uno más parecido al cielo del mundo humano, lo mismo para las nubes. De hecho, el Infierno podría ser confundido fácilmente con el mundo humano de no ser por una característica que este aún conservaba: Su sol negro.

El Infierno se dividía en siete extensos y grandes [Círculos Infernales], ordenados en forma descendente, cada uno representado por uno de los [Siete Pecados Capitales]: Sloth (Pereza), Rage (Ira), Envy (Envidia), Avarice (Avaricia), Gluttony (Gula), Lust (Lujuria) y Pride (Orgullo).

Y es en uno de estos [Círculos] donde nos encontramos actualmente, en Rage, el [Círculo de la Ira]. Rage era una zona completamente boscosa, con grandes montañas a su alrededor y arboles inmensos rodeando sus tierras. El que este [Círculo] fuera en su totalidad una zona boscosa les complico a los caídos instalarse aquí, pero Rage poseía varios claros pastosos y llenos de vida, ahí fue donde se asentaron los pequeños pueblos que se esparcían por todo el [Círculo Infernal] donde se realizaba el comercio, la agricultura, la ganadería, la actividad pesquera, entre otros. También era en este círculo donde el Ejército Celestial y el Ejército Caído tenían sus campos de entrenamiento para educar en combate a la próxima generación de guerreros.

Pero ahora nos desviamos a otra parte, esta vez a uno de los claros de Rage. En este lugar en específico podía apreciarse una enorme mansión que cubría varias hectáreas de distancia de color blanco en su totalidad, de dos pisos de altura y con un bello lago junto a él funcionando como piscina natural, teniendo alrededor una larga cadena montañosa que podía apreciarse a la distancia desde uno de los costados de la vivienda. Aquí es donde hacía acto de aparición el joven caído estudiante de [The Sacred Academy of the Heaven], Ryuji, saliendo de un portal justo frente a la mansión, aterrizando en la entrada de la gran vivienda donde unas puertas gemelas también blancas se hallaban, con un escáner de huellas dactilares al lado de estas. El joven solo soltó un pesado suspiro poniendo su mano en el escáner haciendo que el panel de este brillara en color verde y que las grandes puertas de la mansión se abrieran.

—"Ya estoy en casa"— Pensó con cierto desgane entrando a la mansión, llegando a una extensa sala de estar, siendo todo el lugar de color blanco con varias puertas y pasillos, los cuales contrastaban bien con el color dominante en las paredes del lugar, ya que estas eran de color negro—. Ya llegue— Aviso su llegada Ryuji mientras las enormes puertas tras él se cerraban solas, depositando su chaleco sobre uno de los muebles (también blancos) encontrados en la sala.

—Bienvenido de regreso, joven amo— Saludo una voz madura, llamando la atención del joven caído.

Este al dirigirle la mirada pudo ver a un hombre algo mayor, rondando los cuarenta o cincuenta años, de cabello negro con algunas canas blancas, desprendiendo un aura pura, pero al mismo tiempo llena de oscuridad. También era un caído. Este hombre vestía con un traje elegante, y le estaba haciendo una reverencia al chico, a lo que este solamente suspiro por enésima vez ese día negando con la cabeza.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que actuar así Frederick, soy yo, sabes que puedes tratarme con normalidad, además, ¿qué te he dicho de decirme "Joven amo"?— Le dijo sonriendo un poco viendo al mayor con confianza.

—Lo siento, joven a… joven Ryuji— Contesto sin quitar la expresión de seriedad de su rostro, provocando un suspiro más en el mencionado.

—Supongo que así estoy bien jeje… Por cierto, Frederick, ¿mi padre está en casa?— Preguntó con algo de curiosidad el joven.

—Lamento decirle que no esta joven Ryuji…— Respondió con algo de tristeza el mayor.

—Ya veo… Je, debí suponerlo…— Dijo el chico con cierta decepción en su voz.

—Pero— Siguió hablando el mayor, llamando la atención del chico—, si vino por unos momentos a la casa, aunque tuvo que irse a trabajar de nuevo, no sin antes dejar algo en su cuarto por su cumpleaños – Informó sin quitar su estoica expresión, tratando de animar al joven.

—¿Mi cumpleaños?— Exclamo confundido— Mi cumpleaños fue hace ya varios meses— Menciono con cierta incredulidad y confusión, mientras el mayordomo solo se encogía de hombros.

—Supongo que es mejor tarde que nunca— Respondió mientras procedía a retirarse a otra habitación—. La cena estará lista en unos momentos, mejor valla a cambiarse, joven a… joven Ryuji— Dijo dejando al joven solo. Este se encontraba riendo levemente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—"Al menos lo intenta jeje"— Pensó divertido el chico, para después poner una cara más seria—. ¿Qué habrá traído mi padre?... Bueno, será mejor ir a averiguarlo— Murmuro para sí mismo Ryuji, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Abriendo una de las tantas puertas de la mansión, Ryuji entro a una habitación muy espaciosa pintada de azul y blanco, una cama de color blanco muy grande también donde fácilmente cabrían hasta tres personas, frente a esta se encontraba acoplada a la pared un gran televisor de pantalla plana con varias consolas de videojuegos sobre una mesa de noche con varias gavetas donde se guardaban los juegos de dichas consolas, y al lado de este un ropero. Justo al lado de la cama se encontraba un escritorio con una computadora que por su apariencia parecía de muy buena calidad. A los costados de dicho escritorio se podían ver un par de estanterías llenas de libros, todos referentes al mundo sobrenatural. Por último, junto al ordenador del chico podía verse un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. El joven caído camino hasta su escritorio, hacía el regalo que había enviado su padre, y enseguida noto que una carta estaba sobre este.

— _Ryuji, sé que no he estado últimamente cerca de ti para apoyarte cuando más necesitabas de mí, pero prometo que eso pronto cambiara, solo necesito más tiempo. En fin, sé que ya ha pasado mucho desde tu cumpleaños, pero quería darte esto, espero que te guste, me tarde pero como dicen los humanos, mejor tarde que nunca: Feliz Cumpleaños hijo—_ Leyó con una leve sonrisa el caído—, gracias papá— Agradeció con felicidad Ryuji, mientras procedía a abrir su regalo.

Al abrir el paquete el caído se encontró con un gran libro de cubierta roja, teniendo escrito en letras doradas "Grandes Misterio del Inframundo Vol. 3", haciendo que el adolescente abriera mucho sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa, encontrándose con otra carta escondida en la primera página del libro, aún a pesar del shock el joven no tardo en leer el escrito.

— _Sé que has estado ahorrando dinero para comprar el último volumen de la saga de libros hecha por tu autor favorito en secreto, el escritor de "La Gran Guerra Celestial: El Nacer de las Leyendas", (que nombre más largo coño -.-) pero a pesar de esto, cierto cuervo me dijo de lo que hacías, así que compre el libro y me acaba de llegar hoy mismo, así que solo me queda decir que lo disfrutes pequeño. Atte: Papá—_ Terminó de leer mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada, sabiendo quien era el "cuervo" que le había dicho a su padre lo que hacía—. "Frederick"— Pensó con diversión el caído, mientras guardabas las cartas dentro de unas gavetas en su mesa de noche y se acostaba en su cama procediendo a leer ahora el libro—, muchas gracias papá— Volvió a agradecer Ryuji sin poder borrar su sonrisa, pasando de página en página, ojeando de reojo todo lo que se encontraba en su reciente adquisición.

Continuó así por un rato, viendo con emoción cada página, aguantándose las ganas de leer bien para la noche. Y hubiera seguido así de no ser porque se encontró con algo que llamo mucho su atención.

—El Sello Maldito de la Bestia de la Calamidad y las Tierras Perdidas del Inframundo…— Exclamo con intriga el chico, comenzando a leer:

— _Hace ya muchos años atrás, al final de la [Gran Guerra Celestial de las Tres Facciones], cuando las fuerzas de los ángeles y los caídos lograron vencer a los demonios, Elohim y Samael los sellaron a estos junto a la [Bestia de la Calamidad] en las tierras perdidas del Infierno, el lugar donde este fue formado, el Limbo donde las almas sin destino van a caer, las tierras del pecado original: Hatred. La entrada hacia esta zona se encuentra resguardada por el mismo sello que evita que los demonios regresen. De momento nadie ha podido demostrar si este lugar existe realmente, pero se dice que la entrada de Hatred, el Sello Maldito creado por Elohim y Samael, se encuentra actualmente en un profundo estado de deterioro… y que a causa de esto el portal que separa al Limbo de las tierras del Infierno y el Cielo podría abrirse de nuevo, liberando a los demonios en el proceso. Si esto llega a suceder, solo un gran poder será capaz de frenar el avance de los demonios, un poder comparable al de Samael o Elohim, el poder de…—_ Leía el joven caído, deteniéndose a mitad de un párrafo, obteniendo una expresión frustrada en su rostro.

—Poder…— Susurro para sí mismo Ryuji.

Poder, eso es algo que Ryuji siempre había anhelado.

El poder para defender a sus amigos.

El poder para proteger a su familia.

El poder para demostrar que no es débil.

El poder para superar a su padre…

El poder para convertirse en leyenda.

Pero lamentablemente el pronto descubriría que el destino tenía otros planes para él, y es que por más que él lo intentara nunca lograba superar sus límites, las barreras que lo hacían ser quien era…

Y eso lo frustraba.

Habían pasado ya años desde que entro a la Academia, el incluso con un solo par de alas era más fuerte y más listo que muchos de sus compañeros que poseían ya sus tres pares, pero a pesar de esto él no había logrado [Ascender].

—Maldición— El joven realmente odiaba su debilidad, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para aumentar sus fuerzas, pero tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, no era como si de la noche a la mañana un gran poder fuera a despertar en él permitiéndole alcanzar sus metas… Tal vez, debía darse por vencido…

—¡No!— Exclamo fuertemente el caído, sacudiendo su cabeza para apartar esas ideas de su mente— ¡¿En qué mierda estoy pensando?! ¡Claro que no puedo darme por vencido! ¡Soy Ryuji!— Rugió con emoción el chico, poniéndose de pie en su cama cerrando el libro en su mano— ¡Y no importa cuánto me tarde, o lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo!— Continúo, extendiendo su mano en dirección a la luz emitida por el bombillo de su habitación, cerrando su puño decidido con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro— ¡Yo me convertiré en leyenda!

Totalmente metido en sus palabras, el caído no se dio cuenta que sus alas habían surgido de su espalda, pero más importante aún, estas emitían un sutil destello, como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a surgir en él…

—Joven amo, la comida ya está lista— Exclamo el mayordomo del joven, entrando de improvisto en la habitación. El chico, tomado por sorpresa, trato de voltearse a ver al mayor, pero al hacerlo este se enredó con la sabana bajo sus pies, el resultado fue inevitable…

PUM

Ryuji fue directo de cara contra el piso.

—Auh…— Se quejaba el adolorido caído, ante la estoica mirada de Frederick.

—¿Se cayó?— Cuestiono el adulto, viendo levemente confundido al chico.

Este último solo soltó un gruñido, viendo con cierta molestia al otro caído.

—No Frederick, solo quería ver más de cerca el piso, ya sabes cómo es muy interesante y eso— Respondió con notorio sarcasmo en su voz, entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía al mayordomo.

—Oh ya veo— Aunque el sarcasmo no fue apreciable para el caído mayor—. Bueno, una vez termine vaya a la cocina a cenar joven a… joven Ryuji— Espeto el mayor dando una leve reverencia–, con su permiso, me retiro— para después irse de la habitación, dejando al chico solo con un tic en el ojo.

—E-este idiota… ¿se está burlando de mí?— Se preguntó el de ojos morados con molestia en su voz, para después calmarse y soltar un suspiro resignado.

El chico se incorporó del suelo, volteando levemente su mirada para ver sus alas. Su único par de alas.

Soltó esta vez un pesado suspiro, para después poner una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—En algún momento pasara, no me daré por vencido— Exclamo sonriendo, para después ocultar sus alas y retirarse también de la habitación.

-XXXX-

Horas después

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Rage:

Segundo Circulo del Infierno:

POV de Ryuji: Inicia

-XXXX-

Oscuridad, una vez más todo está hundido en las sombras.

Maldita sea, no fue suficiente una vez, sino que ahora tengo dos veces este estúpido sueño, ¡Joder!

Ya lo he tenido tantas veces que se me al derecho y al revés lo que tengo que hacer, caminar no sé cuántas horas hasta que salga una lucecita de mierda y que después esa lagartija subdesarrollada me coma para despertar en mi cama, en mi pupitre, en el techo, o en donde coño sea que me haya quedado dormido…

¡AL CARAJO!

¡Este es mi sueño, y yo hago lo que quiera aquí!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—[¿Realmente crees que esto es un sueño, mocoso?]— Exclamo una tenebrosa y misteriosa voz atrás de mí, ¡¿de dónde vino esa voz?!

—"¡¿Qué mierda?!"— Pensé con un tremendo escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

De repente, toda la oscuridad fue envuelta por una gigantesca luz que cegó mi vista. Poco a poco esta fue perdiendo intensidad, y al abrir mis ojos pude ver que estaba en la cueva de mis sueños. Aún algo nervioso, me di vuelta hacia el lago, y ahí estaba él.

Grande e imponente, viendo con sus reptílinos ojos y sus afilados dientes, sobresaliendo solamente la mitad de su cuerpo del lago, como siempre lo ha hecho, aunque en realidad, esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan de cerca. Tenía un cuerpo más o menos humanoide, algo delgado, con dos "brazos" que terminaban en cuatro grandes y afiladas garras. Sus escamas eran de un profundo color oscuro, soltaban leves destellos morados, con un par de enormes alas en su espalda, que brillaban como si fueran el basto cielo del firmamento. Poseía unos brillantes ojos de iris roja y esclerótica azul. Dos pares de cuernos en su cabeza, dos hacia arriba y "acostados" hacia atrás, y dos hacia abajo, "viendo" hacia adelante. Era realmente intimidante esta bestia, pero había algo más que me perturbaba, y es que esa horrenda criatura…

Me estaba sonriendo…

—[¿A quién llamas horrenda criatura, mocoso? ¿Es que nunca te has visto a ti mismo en un espejo?]— Escuche de nuevo esa misteriosa voz…No me digas que… ¡No puede ser!—. [Hasta que al fin usas esa minúscula cosa que llamas cerebro, mocoso].

Levante mi mirada perplejo para ver a los ojos a la bestia, él era quien me hablaba, era la primera vez en todos mis sueños que lo hacía…

—[Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Es aburrido estar aquí, atormentarte un poco fue un buen modo de entretenerme por un tiempo... Aunque ya estaba comenzando a cansarme]— Oí de nuevo al ser. Este giro su enorme rostro soltando una bocanada de humo de su boca, como una especie de suspiro. Pero entonces este volvió a verme a mí, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa—, [pero entonces viniste de nuevo y pensaste en cambiar la rutina, esto es lo que nos llevó a esto, Ryuji].

Trague saliva con nerviosismo, esta… cosa realmente me da mala espina.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, que es este lugar, como puedes leer mis pensamientos… y que eres tú?— Me aventure a preguntar, no sabía que pasaría, pero más raro que esto no podría ponerse.

—[Je, son muchas preguntas, lamentablemente no puedo darte las respuestas a todas, pero si puedo responderte a una]…— Entonces la bestia, que hasta ese entonces solo se había mantenido semi-sumergido en el lago, saco una gran "pierna" con tres enormes garras de allí, y uso sus "brazos" para apoyarse y así poder levantarse. Su cabeza choco contra el techo de la cueva, los movimientos del monstruo hacían temblar la misma. Pero este sin inmutarse atravesó el techo de la cueva. Esta empezó a derrumbarse, y yo tuve que esquivar todas las rocas que se desprendían de él.

Una vez la conmoción se detuvo, dirigí mi vista hasta el monstruo en medio de todo el humo, apenas era apreciable, pero podía distinguirse. Ahora andaba en dos "piernas", parecidas a sus "brazos", solo que con tres garras en vez de cuatro, y con una enorme y larga cola que terminaba en cuatro puntas sumamente filosas, dos invertidas y dos al frente. La bestia agito sus grandes alas e hizo volar todas las rocas y el humo del lugar. Yo tuve que aferrarme con fuerza al suelo para no salir volando también por el tremendo huracán de viento que creo con solo agitar sus alas. Y ahora sin nada estorbando, pude verlo con más atención, allí, presumiendo su magnificencia en lo poco que quedaba de la destrozada cueva, sobre el agitado lago de agua cristalina, siendo iluminado por la luz de una enorme luna con una bella aurora boreal a su alrededor.

—[¡Yo soy la bestia que devorara las almas de aquellos pobres ingratos que aún plaguen las tierras del [Yggdrasil] una vez que el [Ragnarök] haya acabado! ¡Yo soy la bestia a la que incluso el mismo [Padre de Todo] le teme! ¡Yo soy uno de los [Cuatro Dragones Celestiales], el [End Dragon], Nidhöggr, el [Black Dragon Emperor]!]— Rugió la bestia agitando una vez más sus alas. Un nuevo huracán de viento fue provocado, me cubrí lo mejor que pude para no salir volando, y una vez las cosas se tranquilizaron abrí mis ojos de nuevo, y esa cosa, Nidhöggr, se encontraba agallado, viéndome con una demencial sonrisa y con sus ojos brillando con maldad— [¡Y será mejor que te prepares mocoso, los Tiempos del Caos se aproximan! ¡Pronto llegara mi momento de brillar de nuevo, y tú y yo nos divertiremos como nunca en la vida! Lo prometo, Kid]— Dijo el monstruo riéndose levemente, incorporándose de nuevo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, viendo su garra derecha, para después volver a verme a mí—. [¿Querías poder? Bien, ¡yo te enseñaré lo que es el poder!]— Exclamo con un toque de demencia y diversión, mientras que, con un rápido movimiento, dirigía peligrosamente su zarpa hacia mí, estaba paralizado, solo pude cerrar los ojos esperando el culminante golpe…

Pero este nunca llego, abrí mis ojos de nuevo, y vi que me encontraba en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama y usando mi pijama azul. El mismo lugar donde me había dormido la última vez. Gire mi rostro para ver la hora en un pequeño reloj que está junto a mi mesa de noche. Eran las doce AM.

Suspire con cansancio. Joder, esta vez sí me toco un sueño loco…

Ya no volveré a comer los pasteles de Frederick antes de ir a dormir.

—" _Hey, Ryuji, ¿Estás ahí?"—_ Escuche otra vez una voz a mi lado, aunque esta me era más familiar…

Gire mi rostro, y pude ver un pequeño sello rúnico con diversos símbolos dibujados en él. Era una marca de comunicación.

—Tanel, ¿Eres tú?— Pregunte algo confundido, no era común que ese idiota me llamara a estas horas.

— _Sí, mira, lo que pasa es que… ¿Como que no quieres que le diga porque lo llamamos?"—_ Dijo mi amigo. En este punto no sé quién de los dos es el que está más confundido, si él o yo—, "¿ _Pero entonces que quieres que haga?... Está bien, está bien, solo cálmate ¿sí? Por todos los anillos del Cielo"—_ Lo oí suspirar con cierta molestia, parece que no soy el único que pasa por una mala noche—. _"Mira Ryuji, no puedo decirte mucho, solo ven al campo de entrenamiento N° 18 aquí en Rage, lo entenderás cuando vengas, no tardes, ¿bien?"_ — Fue lo último que alcance a oír antes de que se cortara la comunicación y el sello desapareciera.

Suspire otra vez viendo hacia la nada con aburrimiento.

—"Yo solo quiero dormir" — Pensé auto-compadeciéndome, pero bueno, si no voy Tanel y quien sea que este con él la agarran contra mi luego, prefiero evitarme la fatiga.

Empecé a desvestirme y a ponerme mis ropas de siempre, fui a agarrar mi chaleco que estaba encima de mí ordenador, pero antes de hacerlo vi atentamente el libro abierto en mi escritorio, "Grandes Misterios del Inframundo Vol. 3", en la página de la [Bestia de la calamidad]…

" _[Los Tiempos del Caos se aproximan]"_ recuerdo que algo así dijo el dragón en mi sueño, será posible que…

Negué con mi cabeza, me niego a pensar que algo así pueda pasar. Agarre mi chaleco y salí de mi habitación y de mi hogar, para después emprender el vuelo hacia el Campo de Entrenamiento N° 18 de Rage.

-XXXX-

POV de Ryuji: Fin

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Rage:

Segundo Círculo del Infierno:

Campo de Entrenamiento N° 18

-XXXX-

Rage ya se encontraba en su periodo nocturno, ningún alma se encontraba vagando por estas tierras a estas horas, a excepción de unos pocos animales, que llenaban el silencio de la noche con sus diversas canciones. O por lo menos eso es lo que se suponía.

La luz de la luna infernal (quien era igual a la del mundo humano) era el único espectador de como un joven ángel caído rompía con la ya típica rutina de los habitantes de Rage, sobrevolando los estrellados cielos del [Círculo Infernal] hacia uno de los lugares más conocidos del mismo, el Campo de Entrenamiento N° 18.

No es que este fuera muy diferente de los otros Campos de Entrenamiento que se encontraban en Rage, es solo que este era de uso exclusivo para los estudiantes de las diversas academias del Cielo y el Infierno. Que ahora estuvieran en una era de paz no significaba un motivo para hacerse débiles.

El lugar era sumamente tranquilo, constaba en su mayoría de una zona pastosa, abarcando casi toda el área del campo. También era delimitado por un amplio bosque, ideal para hacer algo de entrenamiento en sigilo. Por último, un pequeño río se encontraba atravesando de lado a lado la zona, perfecto para abastecerse de agua y alimento.

Al caído no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar al Campo de Entrenamiento, y claro, este no era otro que Ryuji. Al aterrizar, procedió a buscar a quien lo había llamado, tampoco tardo mucho en hacer esto.

Recostados contra el tronco de un árbol a muy poca distancia de él, junto a una… ¿cama?, se encontraba su castaño amigo, Tanel, un ángel, aunque este por el ceño fruncido que cargaba más las terribles ojeras en sus ojos se podía suponer que estaba de mal humor, además… estaba en piyama. Pero como él ya suponía, no estaba solo. Acompañando al ángel, se encontraban también sus dos amigas, la pelinegra caída, Miriam, y la ángel albina, Cinthya.

—Hasta que al fin llegas, Ryuji— Comento en un tono malhumorado y cansado Tanel.

—Cállate Tanel— Le respondió, él tampoco estaba de muy buen humor—, ¿podrías decirme porque me llamaste a las doce de la noche para venir aquí?— Demando respuesta el de cabello bicolor. Su amigo solo bufo ante esto y señalo a las dos chicas del grupo.

—Que te lo digan ellas, este par de locas técnicamente me secuestraron para venir acá— Exclamo viendo a las chicas entrecerrando los ojos con cierta molestia.

-XXXX-

Flashback

-XXXX-

Nos encontramos en una pequeña habitación, probablemente de algún apartamento de alguno de los tantos anillos del cielo, donde se hallaba Tanel. Se podía notar el sueño y la molestia en su rostro, mientras se encontraba hablando con sus dos amigas por medio por una marca de comunicación.

—Déjenme ver si entendí, ¿quieren que vaya a Rage, a las doce AM, cuando podría estar durmiendo perfectamente y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, para ayudar con no sé qué cosa a Ryuji?— Cuestiono con agotamiento el ángel, frotándose los ojos en un intento de no caer rendido mientras hablaba con las chicas.

—" _En resumen así es Tanel"—_ Respondió la voz de una de sus amigas, Miriam.

—" _Que dices, ¿vendrás Tanel, por favor?"_ — Pidió con toda la amabilidad que podía Cinthya, tratando de convencer al chico.

—Son mis amigas, y aunque el imbécil de Ryuji a veces me desespere también es mi amigo, haría lo que fuera por ustedes y lo saben— Les contesto el chico emocionando mucho a sus amigas—… Pero, no a las doce de la noche— Agrego tomando por sorpresa a ambas féminas.

—" _¡¿EH?!"_ — Exclamaron al mismo tiempo las chicas— _"¡Espera Tanel!"_

—Buenas noches— No las dejo continuar el chico, con un rápido movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer el sello de comunicación antes de que ambas empezaran a soltarle quejas a diestra y siniestra. El joven castaño, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, procedió a acostarse en su cama, todo hubiera sido calma para él en ese momento con una buena noche de sueño…

FLUSH

De no ser porque de un momento a otro un gran portal se abrió en medio del cuarto del chico del que salieron sus dos amigas.

—¡¿Eh?!— Exclamo algo exaltado el ángel—, ustedes, ¿qué están haciendo en mi cuarto?— Exigió respuesta el chico viendo fijamente a ambas, que le devolvían la mirada de forma sombría.

—Efectuando el plan B— Respondieron al mismo tiempo las dos, usando un sombrío tono. Sin darle tiempo de responder al ángel, Miriam apunto con su mano, en donde un extraño sello de color morado se hallaba, hacia Tanel. Rápidamente este mismo sello, pero más grande, apareció debajo de la cama de Tanel, donde un gran portal se creó.

—¡Esperen, que ha…!— Exclamo preocupado el ángel, pero el portal poco a poco empezó a tragarse su cama, con el aún en piyama sobre ella— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!— Solo alcanzando a gritar, el ángel fue absorbido por el portal, y una vez no hubo rastros de Tanel, este volvió a cerrarse.

—Objetivo completado— Dijeron robóticamente las ángeles, manteniendo aún una sombría expresión, a la vez que desaparecían por su propio portal. Y poco después de que ellas se fueran una bella mujer de como treinta y cinco años, de piel pálida, cabello castaño algo desarreglado y ojos azules entro a la habitación frotando uno de sus ojos con algo de sueño.

—Tanel, hijo, ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo…?— Pregunto la bella mujer con cansancio, mismo que despareció al ver que su hijo no estaba en la habitación. La señorita estaba empezando a preocuparse, pero al ver que tampoco estaba la cama de su retoño se calmó mientras soltaba un suspiro entre cansada y aliviada— Ese chico, de seguro volvió a enojar a Miriam y a Cinthya, nunca aprenderá— Comento negando con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo y regresaba a su propia habitación.

-XXXX-

Flashback Fin

-XXXX-

—Y bueno, eso fue básicamente lo que paso— Dijo Miriam dándole fin al relato mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Por otro lado Ryuji se encontraba sin habla, no sabiéndose si reírse o compadecerse de su amigo. Optando por lo segundo este volteo a ver a Tanel, enviándole una mirada que el entendió a la perfección, aunque teniendo el efecto contrario al esperado.

—"¡No me tengas lastima maldito imbécil!"— Pensó con enojo el ángel desviando su mirada, viendo ahora a la chica albina—. Como sea, ya basta de estupideces y díganle lo que están planeando— Exclamo el castaño. Ryuji, recordando que aún no le decían porque lo llamaron, poso su vista sobre sus amigas curioso. Estas solo voltearon a verse entre sí y asentir. Entonces Cinthya volteo a ver a Ryuji, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Veras Ryu, lo que pasa es que yo pensé…— Empezó la albina, siendo interrumpida por la fingida tos de su compañera que le envió una mirada inquisidora. Cinthya solo rodo los ojos ante esto— Bueno, Miriam pensó— Se corrigió, escuchando como su amiga hacia un ruido de aprobación mientras asentía con la cabeza satisfecha— en una forma para que puedas conseguir tu [Ascenso]— Revelo al fin, consiguiendo despertar completamente a Ryuji que dirigió su vista a Miriam.

—¿De verdad?— Inquirió con sorpresa plasmada en su rostro el caído de cabellos bicolor. Miriam solo sonrió con suficiencia mientras asentía.

—Así es Ryuji— Afirmo la joven—, verás, todos nosotros obtuvimos nuestro ascenso en un momento en que nuestra convicción fue puesta a prueba, o cuando descubrimos cual era nuestra motivación— Explico la chica, mientras tras ella Cinthya asentía. Tanel solo gruño, no pudiendo negar la veracidad de esto—. Por eso se me ocurrió que, como tú ya conoces cuál es tu motivación, poner esta aprueba para que así logres [Ascender]— Exclamo contenta mientras desplegaba sus alas al igual que Cinthya, quien también sonreía. Tanel, con menos ánimos que ellas, también saco sus alas, elevándose unos cuantos metros de altura rodeando a Ryuji quien veía esto con un gran escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

—¿Y-y… cual sería la prueba que pondrías a mi motivación?— Cuestiono nervioso, ya sin rastro de la emoción pasada. De pronto el caído tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás, esquivando por los pelos un par de lanzas creadas por Miriam y Cinthya— ¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?!— Exclamo ahora exaltado el chico, pero todas sus quejas se callaron al sentir peligro a sus espaldas. Rápidamente, como acto reflejo, creo una gran espada de luz, bloqueando el tajo lanzado por Tanel que le dirigía una gélida mirada.

—Esta es tu prueba, veamos que estás dispuesto a hacer para convertirte en leyenda, "hermano"— Contesto el ángel sin borrar su gélida expresión, aunque también mostrándose algo molesto. Tal parece que él va a usar esta "prueba" como excusa para desahogarse del mal rato que le hicieron pasar las chicas.

Ryuji iba a responderle a su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo, Cinthya apareció a su costado y sin piedad alguna encajo un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago del caído, mandándolo a volar. El golpe fue tan potente que el joven casi cae inconsciente, pero mientras se encontraba en el aire Miriam hizo acto de presencia para traerlo de regreso al mundo de los vivos conectándole una fuerte patada giratoria que lo mando a comer tierra. De pronto el trio de ángeles que atacaban al caído se reunió en un mismo punto, con Miriam en medio viendo al chico con suma seriedad.

Este poco a poco se comenzó a levantar tosiendo y escupiendo tierra, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una vez hecho esto vio a sus amigos aún algo aturdido por la paliza recién propinada.

—¿Tú quieres ser conocido como una leyenda, no Ryuji?— Exclamo Miriam creando un par de espadas de poder demoníaco en sus manos. A su izquierda Cinthya rodeo sus puños en poder sacro, y a su derecha Tanel creo un par de cuchillas de luz que salían de sus antebrazos mientras mediante un sello mágico cambiaba su piyama por sus ropas habituales— ¡Pues demuestra que tienes el poder para serlo!—Le reclamo con seriedad apuntándolo con sus espadas.

El ángel caído sonrió levemente con la mirada gacha, se limpió un pequeño rastro de saliva que caía desde la comisura de sus labios y levanto la vista encarando a sus "amigos".

—¿Ustedes creen que pueden vencerme?—Exclamo mientras creaba dos espadas en sus manos, una de luz y otra de oscuridad— ¡Les enseñare lo que pasa cuando se meten con una leyenda!—Rugió sonriendo, desplegando sus alas lanzándose contra los ángeles.

Estos sonrieron sutilmente, lanzándose a atacar al chico también teniendo como único testigo a la gran luna del infierno.

-XXXX-

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Pride:

Séptimo Círculo del Infierno:

Grigori

-XXXX-

Pride, el [Círculo del Orgullo], mientras el imperio de Lucifer aún se encontraba en su apogeo tenía la forma de una gran ciudad medieval sumida en el caos y rodeada de llamas, lo que más predominaba era el color rojo, el color de la [Casa Lucifer]. Pero ahora que los caídos han tomado control del Infierno, Pride empezó a avanzar. En la actualidad Pride era el centro de la mayor fuente de tecnología tanto en el Cielo como en el Infierno, era muy parecido a lo que los humanos esperarían de una ciudad futurista del mundo, con la diferencia de que en vez de autos voladores sus habitantes surcaban los cielos con sus propias alas o transportándose usando portales de trasladación.

Si, Pride había dado un gran salto hacia el futuro, pero todo eso se le debe a la creación de una gran corporación dirigida por ángeles caídos, la corporación [Grigori].

[Grigori] es una corporación creada por Azazel, líder de los [Cuatro Generales de la Muerte], y actual gobernador de [Grigori], quien se encarga del desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías, tanto para el mejoramiento de la calidad de vida de los ángeles, caídos y demás criaturas del mundo sobrenatural, como para el uso militar de ambos ejércitos.

[Grigori] se presenta como una formación de cuatro grandes edificios colocados de tal forma que hacían un cuadrado. Y en medio de los cuatro otro edificio se alzaba aunque mucho más grande que estos, conectando a todos entre sí por medio de cuatro largos pasillos hechos de cristal reforzado, dándole a toda la edificación una extraña forma parecida al número diez romano (X).

Dentro del edificio principal, en la planta más alta se encontraba una gran habitación que tenía sus cuatro paredes hechas de cristales unidireccionales (el tipo de cristal que solo permite ver por un lado). Dentro la sala se encontraba casi en completa penumbra, apenas iluminada por la luz azulada emitida por una gran pantalla holográfica sobre un gran escritorio en donde se encontraban una serie de datos y gráficos de alta complicación. Manipulando este futurista aparato se encontraba el cerebro detrás de [Grigori], Azazel.

El actual director de [Grigori] se encontraba completamente centrado en su trabajo, apenas y parecía que los años le hubieran afectado. Azazel presentaba la apariencia de un joven adulto entrado en sus 30's, usaba un par de gafas protectoras, vestía con una bata de laboratorio blanca sobre la cual usaba un traje elegante de color negro que remplazaba su antiguo traje de batalla usado en la guerra.

Soltando un suspiro cansado el caído con un movimiento de sus manos cerro el programa que utilizaba y apaga la pantalla holográfica, dejando que algo de la luz del cielo nocturno fuera el encargado de iluminar la habitación. Se quitó las gafas y la bata, colocando ambas sobre su escritorio, mientras agarraba una carta anónima que allí se encontraba.

Entonces el antiguo guerrero se aproximó hacia una de las paredes hechas de cristal, viendo gran parte de Pride. Volvió a suspirar viendo con fastidio la carta en sus manos.

—Maldita sea el día en que acepte este trabajo— Gruño para sí mismo el caído—, daría lo que sea por tener en estos momentos una botella de sake conmigo por lo menos— Siguió lamentándose el antiguo general—. Pero bueno, ya que, al mal paso darle prisa— Exclamo finalmente chasqueando los dedos haciendo que la silla que se encontraba en su escritorio se acercara a él abriendo la carta.

Usando la luz de la que se filtraba por el cristal ya sentado en su silla el caído procedió a leer la carta que le habían entregado con una expresión aburrida en su rostro, pero esta cambio a una más seria cuando reconoció la letra del remitente.

No le tomo mucho terminar de leer la carta que le habían mandado, el adulto se levantó de golpe con preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

—Tengo que avisar a Samael cuanto antes sobre esto— Exclamo con preocupación y… ¿temor?, en su voz. Rápidamente se encamino hacia la puerta de su oficina…

¡BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!

Pero entonces un gran temblor se sintió, estremeciendo todo el edificio. Azazel tuvo que aferrarse a una de las paredes de su oficina para evitar perder el edificio, allí vio que era lo que sucedía con horror.

Alrededor de todo Pride enormes portales se abrían y se cerraban de forma aleatoria absorbiendo dentro de ellos todo lo que encontraran a su paso.

Azazel, temiendo lo peor, fue directo al dispositivo holográfico que había usado antes y lo encendió, abriendo un programa que le permitió ver un mapa de todo el Infierno. Vio a Pride, envuelto casi en su totalidad de pequeños puntos rojos que aparecían y desaparecían de tiempo en tiempo, pero lo que más lo espanto no fue esto, sino ver que también ocurría en los otros [Círculos Infernales].

—Ya está comenzando…— Dijo con voz ida el guerrero, para después golpear con furia el escritorio— ¡Maldita sea!—Exclamo molesto el mayor, para después, en un ataque desenfrenado de adrenalina, crear una gran lanza de luz que lanzó contra una de las paredes de cristal rompiéndola en su totalidad. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que había hecho el caído corrió hacia la rota ventana saltando a través de ella desplegando sus alas al mismo tiendo, volando lo más rápido que podía en dirección al antiguo castillo de Lucifer, la actual morada de Samael, esquivando todos los portales que se abrían en su camino.

-XXXX-

Mientras con Ryuji y compañía

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Rage:

Segundo Círculo del Infierno:

Campo de Entrenamiento N° 18

-XXXX-

—¡Agh!—Exclamo con dolor Ryuji al momento de estamparse de espalda contra una gran roca, producto de un potente ataque de parte de Cinthya que no pudo esquivar.

Ya llevaban un buen rato peleando los chicos, tratando de hacer que Ryuji lograra [Ascender], pero no era trabajo fácil, y ya el caído estaba mostrando señales de cansancio. Aun así este se encontraba reacio hacia la idea de darse por vencido.

Sus amigos, también empezando a llegar al límite de su resistencia, vieron con preocupación cómo Ryuji se levantaba con clara dificultad de suelo, tomando una débil pose de combate.

—Ryu… creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso, ¿No crees?— Sugirió Miriam con cansancio, pero también preocupada por su amigo, pero este solo negó viéndolos con algo de reproche.

—Vamos a seguir, siento que pronto lograré [Ascender], si nos detenemos ahora todo será en vano, ¿lo entienden?— Respondió con terquedad el de cabellos bicolor.

—No, tú eres el que no entiende Ryuji— Exclamo Tanel viendo con seriedad a su amigo—. Entiendo que estés desesperado, pero agotar todas tus energías no te hará más fuerte, te hará más débil, ¿entiendes eso idiota?—Espeto con molestia, producida más que todo por el cansancio.

—¿Qué dijiste imbécil?—Le reto el caído enojado dando un paso hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una locura Cinthya se interpuso entre ambos.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!—Exclamo haciéndolos callar a todos. Entonces poso su mirada, seria y demandante, sobre Miriam y Tanel— Ustedes, vayan a descansar… yo hablare con Ryuji— Ordeno la bella albina. Sus dos compañeros se vieron entre sí, para después asentir y retirarse, no queriendo provocar la ira de la joven.

Una vez ellos se retiraron la [Querubín] puso su atención en Ryuji. Este no se dejó intimidar por su mirada, viéndola fijamente a los ojos con terquedad. La ojiazul solo bufo con fastidio encaminándose hacia Ryuji, este estaba listo para empezar a discutir con ella, pero no contaba con que ella de repente lo abrazara.

—¿Cinthya?—Exclamo en un tono de duda y de sorpresa del de ojos morados. La chica no respondió, solo oculto su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

—Ryuji, creeme que entiendo la carga que llevas sobre tus hombros… Sé que deseas con todas tus fuerzas cumplir con tus metas, tu sueño— Exclamo en voz baja la chica, pero suficientemente audible para el chico. Entonces levanto la mirada para verlo con una combinación de tristeza y suplica—, pero por favor, no dejes que ese deseo te consuma, no dejes que te haga hacer una estupidez… No me gusta hacerte daño— Confeso con un tierno sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

El joven quedo sin palabras ante esto, viendo a su mejor amiga con sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Poco a poco la impresión inicial fue dejada de lado y el chico le sonrió a su amiga con tranquilidad y ternura.

—Dices que no te gusta hacerme daño, pero aun así no lo piensas dos veces antes de darme una paliza verdad— Dijo con diversión el chico, logrando avergonzar a su compañera que se separó de el de golpe dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza tirándolo devuelta al suelo.

—Serás idiota— Exclamo la chica con vergüenza y molestia, sonrojándose más de lo que estaba mientras le daba la espalda al joven y se cruzaba de brazos. Pero entonces al oír como su amigo reía esta decidió verlo de nuevo.

Ryuji se encontraba ya sentado en el suelo riendo muy sutilmente con una leve capa de tierra en el rostro. Una vez su risa se calmó este le dirigió una agradable sonrisa a su amiga.

—Sí, siempre resuelves todo a los golpes conmigo— Comento divertido el chico. A su amiga se le marco una vena palpitante en la sien, ya estaba lista para propinarle otro golpe, pero…—, y no sé qué haría si no estuvieras ahí para hacerlo y evitar que cometa una locura jeje— siguió el chico riendo levemente calmando a su amiga.

—Ryuji…— La chica no sabía cómo responder, se encontraba feliz pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada, notándose esto claramente en el sutil sonrojo que no desaparecía de su rostro. Pero el caído, ignorante de esto, solo se mantuvo sonriéndole.

—Gracias por estar ahí para cuidarme las espaldas, Cinthya— Finalizo el de cabello bicolor. La albina, ya tomando más confianza, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano hacia él.

—Para que están los amigos— Respondió feliz. Ryuji correspondió su sonrisa y tomo su mano para así poder incorporarse. Una vez estuvo de pie se quedó viendo a los ojos a su compañera. Un silencio agradable y reconfortante los rodeo a ambos, ninguno de los dos quería romper el momento…

¡RYUJI!

¡CINTHYA!

¡AYUDA!

Pero el grito de ayuda de sus amigos los trajo de regreso a la realidad. Rápidamente ambos ángeles fueron corriendo a donde sus amigos se encontraban, topándose con una escena por demás exaltante.

—¡NO TE SUELTES TANEL!—Exclamo con algo de temor Miriam, aferrándose a uno de los árboles de la zona mientras sostenía la mano del castaño, con un enorme portal de color rojo y morado tratando de absorberlos a ambos.

—¡NO ES COMO SI TUVIERA OTRAS OPCIONES!— Respondió el chico igual o incluso más aterrado que la chica. Este se encontraba flotando con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del vórtice, teniendo que aferrarse de su amiga para no ser absorbido por completo.

—¡TANEL, MIRIAM!—Gritaron al unísono los recién llegados llamando la atención de sus amigos en apuros.

—¡Ryuji, Cinthya, gracias a Samael que están aquí!—Exclamo aliviada la caída— ¡Rápido, tienen que…!— Continuó la joven tratando de explicar lo que tenían que hacer, pero…

CRACK

El árbol que Miriam usaba para sostenerse se rompió, y ambos, Tanel y ella, empezaron a ser absorbidos por el portal.

—¡RYUJI, CINTHYA!—Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de ser tragados por el extraño vórtice.

—¡TANEL, MIRIAM!— Exclamo con preocupación Ryuji. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces el caído corrió directo al portal, saltando dentro de él a buscar a sus amigos.

—¡Ryuji espera!—Trato de detenerlo Cinthya, pero ya era demasiado tarde— ¡¿Por qué nunca me hacen caso?!—Se quejó enojada, y ya sin ninguna otra opción ella también salto dentro del portal, que solo se cerró una vez la joven hubo entrado en él.

-XXXX-

Momentos después en un lugar desconocido

-XXXX-

Nos encontramos ahora en un páramo desolador. Era una zona completamente cubierta por tierra muerta e infértil, rodeado de árboles negros y marchitos, cenizas eran traídas con el viento. No había ser luminiscente que iluminara el pasaje, aun así todo era alumbrado por una potente luz blanca, que no tenía origen conocido.

A lo largo del muerto terreno se encontraban diversos objetos que no parecían pertenecer a ese lugar, arboles, más vivos que los marchitos que allí se hallaban, arrancados completamente de raíz, partes de enormes edificios desperdigados por doquier, vidrios rotos, etc. Pero lo más raro en el páramo era sin duda la aparente inexistencia de vida…

—Ugh… ¿Dónde estoy?…

O eso parecía. En uno de los claros del bosque muerto, un joven castaño vistiendo una reluciente armadura ligera con ropas oscuras debajo empezaba a levantarse viendo todo lo que lo rodeaba con confusión. Tanel había vuelto al mundo de la consciencia, pero sin saber dónde se encontraba.

—Mmm…— Escucho un leve quejido el ángel.

Tanel rápidamente giro su vista hacia aquel que lo acompañaba. Era Miriam, quien al igual que él empezaba a levantarse. El joven solo pudo suspirar de alivio, al menos sabía que no estaba solo.

—¿Tanel… eres tú?— Pregunto con duda la joven caída de cabellos oscuros, aún sin estar en todos sus sentidos.

—Sí, me alegra verte aquí Miriam— Contesto el chico ayudando a su amiga a incorporarse.

—¿Dónde estamos?— Volvió a cuestionar, viendo algo nerviosa todo el terreno que los rodeaba.

—No tengo idea— Respondió algo decaído, su amiga no estaba mejor al enterarse de esta noticia—. No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, solo recuerdo que ese estúpido portal nos absorbió y aquí estamos…

—Debemos encontrar una salida pronto, este lugar me da mala espina— Dijo la chica, apunto de sacar sus alas para tener una mejor vista aérea.

—¡Tanel, Miriam!— Pero antes de poder hacerlo ambos ángeles escucharon como una voz conocida los llamaba.

Ambos voltearon a ver de quienes se trataban, viendo como Cinthya y Ryuji iban corriendo hacia ellos agitando los brazos para captar su atención.

—¡Chicos!— Exclamo con alegría Miriam, corriendo hacia ellos tacleando a Cinthya con un fuerte abrazo haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo riendo— ¡Me alegra que estén aquí!

—Debo decirlo, jamás pensé que me alegraría de ver tu estúpido rostro Ryuji— Dijo Tanel, quien también se había acercado hacia ellos a un paso más tranquilo, sonriéndole con confianza a Ryuji. Este le devolvió la sonrisa estrechando la mano de su amigo en señal de amistad.

—A mí también me alegra verte compañero— Respondió con gracia el caído. Tras ellos sus amigas hacían lo propio levantándose del suelo sin separarse del abrazo.

—¿Saben que es este lugar?—Cuestiono Cinthya viendo hacia el cielo tratando de encontrar algo que los guiara. Nada, solo un vasto cielo infinito de color blanco.

—Eso es lo que planeaba averiguar, debemos hallar una salida— Exclamo Miriam separándose de su amiga, tratando de desplegar sus alas haciendo que una pequeña luz se formara en su espalda…

Pero nada sucedió.

—¿Qué?— Espeto confundida— ¿Por qué no puedo sacar mis alas?— Se preguntó con duda la joven.

—Nosotros también tratamos de usar nuestras alas— Comento Ryuji cruzándose de brazos mientras bufaba— pero tampoco funciono.

—Tampoco podemos usar nuestras habilidades con la luz ni ningún otro tipo de magia, es como si este lugar bloqueara por completo nuestros poderes sacros— Añadió Cinthya pensativa para después ver a Ryuji—. Pero el poder demoníaco si puede manifestarse acá— Menciono la albina. El caído de cabello bicolor y ojos morados creo dos espadas de poder demoníaco para reafirmar su punto.

—Aun así no podemos usar nuestras alas al ser esta una manifestación de la luz, cosa que por lo que parece aquí no podemos usar— Dijo con fastidio el joven.

—Eso significa…— Exclamo con desanimo Tanel.

—Que tenemos que ir caminando— Completo en un mismo estado la otra caída.

—Así es— Confirmaron los otros dos suspirando.

—Será mejor ponernos en marcha, entre más rápido salgamos de aquí mejor— Comento Ryuji empezando a caminar en una dirección cualquiera esperando tener algo de suerte y hallar una salida, pero…

Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuu~~

Un maullido llamo la atención del grupo. Estos voltearon en dirección del nuevo sonido, encontrando en una de las ramas de uno de los tantos árboles muertos un pequeño y tierno gato de pelaje oscuro con ojos verdes.

Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu~~

El pequeño parecía estar en problemas, maullaba en dirección al grupo de ángeles como si pidiera ayuda, al parecer no podía bajar del árbol.

—¡Qué lindo!— Chillo Miriam viendo al pequeño animal completamente embobada.

—¿Es enserio?—Exclamo Tanel en tono de decepción viendo a Miriam con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Hay que admitir que algunas chicas sí que se dejan llevar con los animales pequeños, ¿no crees Cinthya?— Comento el caído sonriendo con diversión sin despegar su vista de la caída, pero pronto volteo a ver hacia su mejor amiga al no obtener respuesta de ella— ¿Cinthya?— Pregunto el caído ahora con confusión, notando que la chica en cuestión ya no estaba a su lado.

—¡Tranquilo pequeñín, mami Cinthya va al rescate!— Exclamo la joven albina corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el árbol donde se encontraba el pequeño mínimo dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

—¡¿Es enserio?!— Gritaron al mismo tiempo Tanel y Ryuji viendo boquiabiertos como Cinthya también se había olvidado de que tenían que salir de allí para ir a rescatar al pequeño animal empezando a trepar el árbol con dificultad.

—Tranquilo, y-ya te tengo— Dijo la chica, encontrándose casi en la cima del árbol, mientras estiraba su mano hacia el gato, sosteniéndose con algo de dificultad del tronco con su otra mano. El pequeño animalito vio con desconfianza a la chica, pero poco a poco este se fue acercando a ella, facilitándole a la albina el poder agarrarlo— ¡Te tengo!— Exclamo con alegría la joven abrazando al pequeño animal feliz.

Miau~~

El gato soltó un maullido de alegría mientras se restregaba contra el pecho de la joven.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué lindo eres!—Chillo Cinthya abrazando con más insistencia al gato.

Crack

—¡GHA!— Pero la alegría se le fue cortada de golpe a la chica cuando la rama de la que se sostenía se rompió, haciendo que ella cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, con el gato encima de ella todo confundido— Auh… Mi cabeza— Dijo Cinthya casi en la inconsciencia por el golpe propinado.

—Eso debió doler…— Dijeron a coro ambos chicos viendo con sonrisas nerviosas la escena montada por su compañera.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Estás bien?!— Exclamo con preocupación Miriam corriendo en dirección a su amiga caída, arrodillándose al lado de esta… para enseguida agarrar al animal sobre ella y revisarlo de pies a cabeza y suspirar aliviada al ver que no tenía ninguna herida— Que bueno que no te paso nada pequeñín— Dijo la joven morena mimando al gatito que solo maullaba de gusto, ignorando por completo a su moribunda amiga ante la impactada vista de sus amigos.

—"Debe ser una broma"— Pensaban ambos ángeles viendo la extraña escena frente a ellos, con Cinthya en el suelo vencida por la gravedad y con Miriam a su lado mimando a un gato sin importarle el bienestar de su mejor amiga.

-XXXX-

Rato después

-XXXX-

Una vez Cinthya había vuelto al mundo de los vivos, esta se apresuró a revisar al gato, para después empezar a mimarlo junto a su amiga. Los chicos solo veían con fastidio como ellas concentraban toda su atención en mimar al pequeño animal.

—Chicas— Dijo Tanel, tratando de llamar su atención, pero estas lo ignoraron por completo. Entonces el ángel irritado fue hacia ellas y les agarro de los hombros haciendo que por fin voltearan a verle—. No sé si ya lo han olvidado, pero tenemos que encontrar una salida de aquí— Recalco entrecerrando los ojos el joven.

—¡Ah, es verdad!—Exclamaron al unísono las chicas, levantándose pero sin soltar al gato, quien se encontraba muy cómodo recostado en brazos de Miriam.

—Bien, entonces ahora que al fin espabilaron— Exclamo con molestia el ángel, las chicas solo bufaron mientras se cruzaban de brazos (al menos Cinthya, Miriam no podía por el gato) y le sacaban la lengua de forma infantil—, busquemos pronto una salida. Creo que lo mejor para esto sería dividirnos en grupos de dos—Sugirió el chico viendo a sus compañeros para verificar si alguno tenía alguna queja. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

—Pero como aquí los únicos que pueden usar magia son Miriam y Ryuji— Intervino la albina— creo que lo mejor sería que cada uno esté en equipos de búsqueda diferentes, así podremos enviar alguna señal si encontramos una salida o si encontramos alguna otra persona— Comento con seriedad, para después sonreír de forma algo tonta mientras abrazaba a Miriam viendo con ternura al gatito—. Yo pido ir con Miriam.

—¡Ni hablar!—Exclamaron enseguida Ryuji y Tanel apuntando a ambas con molestia— ¡Si ustedes van juntas lo único que harán es perder el tiempo con ese condenado animal!

—¡No hablen así de Neko!— Refutaron al mismo tiempo las chicas encarando a sus amigos. Estos las vieron con clara confusión en sus rostros.

—¿Neko?

—Bueno, necesita un nombre no— Contestaron ambas rodando los ojos.

—¿Y solo se les ocurrió llamarlo "gato" en japonés?—Dijo Tanel viéndolas con sorna tratando de no reír al igual que Ryuji. Las chicas se sonrojaron por esto viendo a ambos chicos molestas.

—¿Q-qué tiene de malo? No es como si a ustedes se les fuera a ocurrir algo mejor— Comento con algo de vergüenza Miriam.

—Eso, eso— La apoyo Cinthya asintiendo a sus palabras—, además Neko es un lindo nombre.

—¿Entonces así llamarías a alguno de tus hijos?— Dijo Ryuji riendo por lo bajo junto a Tanel. Cinthya no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tope, puesto que hasta Miriam tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar no reírse al imaginarse algo así.

—¡C-Callate imbécil!— Exclamo la albina con vergüenza.

Pero a pesar de todo el alboroto armado por el grupo el pequeño animal recién nombrado Neko no parecía despertar de su sueño.

Miau…

Pero entonces el pequeño animal empezó a abrir unos de sus ojos viendo a todos con sueño.

¡Miau!

De un momento a otro el gato se levantó de donde se encontraba, usando el hombro de Miriam como soporte viendo en una dirección incierta con las orejas arriba y los ojos bien abiertos.

—Neko, ¿Pasa algo?— Pregunto Miriam confundida viendo al animal.

¡Miau!

Entonces sin previo aviso el animal salto de los brazos de Miriam adentrándose el bosque.

—¡Neko!— Exclamaron ambas chicas corriendo tras el animal.

—¡Oigan, esperen!— Exclamaron igual Tanel y Ryuji tratando de llamar su atención, pero estas solo siguieron corriendo siguiendo al animal— ¡Maldita sea con ese par de locas!— Se quejaron ambos jóvenes, no teniendo otra opción que ir tras esas dos.

Poco a poco ambos chicos fueron adentrándose en el bosque, teniendo que esquivar una que otra rama de alguno de los árboles muertos que se encontraban en su camino o esquivando trozos de vidrio o de algún otro edificio que había sido traído con anterioridad por los portales, incluso a veces tenían que hacer algún esfuerzo para evitar no caerse en su carrera al encontrarse con una piedra en el camino. Siguieron así por unos minutos que para ellos parecieron horas, hasta que al fin lograron avisar las espaldas de sus compañeras, deteniéndose al estar a una distancia prudente de las féminas.

—¿Es que acaso ustedes no tienen conciencia?— Reclamo con impaciencia Tanel viéndolas con el ceño fruncido.

—Chicos…

—¡Pudieron perderse o les pudo haber pasado algo aquí! ¡¿Este es un lugar desconocido recuerdan?!— Lo apoyo Ryuji también molesto con ambas, iban a seguir los dos chicos pero...

—¡Chicos!— Exclamaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo el sermón que armaban sus amigos.

—¡¿Qué?!— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero calmándose al notar las miradas serias que ambas les mandaron.

—Miren— Pidieron apuntando al frente. Allí fue cuando los dos se dieron cuenta que un gran sello de color negro con múltiples grietas en toda la escritura se hallaba en medio de un claro como en el que habían estado antes. El sello se veía inestable, una maligna luz oscura de una gama de colores morados, negro y rojos despedía de ella, relámpagos de tonalidades blanquecinas salían disparadas de vez en cuando. Un poco más al frente del grupo, estaba el pequeño gato negro encorvado mientras bufaba hacia el sello de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué es esa cosa?— Preguntaron ambos chicos viendo cautelosamente el sello.

—No lo sabemos— Contesto Miriam sin despegar la mirada de él.

—Pero al parecer es lo que causa los portales— Comento ahora la albina señalando hacia el cielo—, miren.

Al levantar la mirada los recién llegados pudieron ver como alguno de los relámpagos no chocaban contra el suelo, sino que azotaban puntos al azar en el aire generando vórtices como los que los habían traído a ellos hasta aquí.

—¿Creen que si destruimos el sello podremos salir de aquí?— Pregunto el ángel viendo a sus amigas.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no— Le respondió la caída viéndolo por sobre su hombro, para después volver su vista al causante de todo ese desastre—, pero de algo si estoy segura, y es que esa cosa, sea lo que sea, es algo peligrosa.

—Así es— Asintió a sus palabras Cinthya sin perder su mirada de seriedad.

Por mientras el caído del grupo se encontraba viendo fijamente el portal sin saber exactamente qué hacer…

[Tocalo, Kid]

—¡!— De repente una conocida pero nada agradable voz resonó en su cabeza, la misma voz de sus sueños, aquel que se había presentado autodenominándose el [Dragón del Fin], Nidhöggr— "No, debe ser mi imaginación"— Pensó tratando de auto-convencerse de que solo estaba alterado por la situación.

—[¿Realmente crees que esto es falso, Kid?]— Escucho de nuevo al dragón hablar desde dentro de su cabeza— [Bueno, eso no me importa la verdad, ahora ve a tocar esa luz si es que quieres salir de aquí enano].

—"Espera"— Lo detuvo el chico, aunque internamente se decía que ya debía estar perdiendo la cabeza por estar "hablando" con algo que no existía— "Si toco esa cosa, ¿podremos salir de aquí?"— Pregunto no muy seguro el chico.

—[¿Acaso crees que te mentiría Kid?]— Ryuji no podía verlo, pero sabía que ese lagarto súper desarrollado de seguro tenía una sonrisa burlona mientras decía aquello.

—"Si claro, ¿tú me crees idiota?, por supuesto que no confió en ti, no hare lo que dices"— Le respondió con convicción el chico, pero al oír como esa criatura reía en su mente no pudo evitar descolocarse un poco.

—[¿Entonces por qué estas exactamente a punto de tocar el sello?]— Exclamo con diversión la criatura.

—¿De que estas hablando?— Pregunto con confusión el caído en voz alta.

—¡¿Ryuji que estás haciendo?!— Escucho la voz exaltada de sus amigos a sus espaldas. Ryuji lentamente volteo a verlos por encima de sus hombros con una mirada de shock total, Miriam tenía en sus brazos al ahora enfurecido gato que no dejaba de bufarle a él, Cinthya y Tanel lo veían demasiado impactados como para poder reaccionar. El caído no sabía cuándo es que se había separado de sus amigos, puesto que ahora se encontraba frente al gran halo de luz que formaba el sello, con sus dedos a solo centímetros de tocarla.

—¿Qué…?— Fue lo único que pudo decir él antes de que uno de sus dedos hiciera contacto con el sello.

¡BOOM!

Una fuerte explosión sucedió en la zona, el caído que la había causado salió volando hasta chocar con uno de los árboles muertos del páramo, destrozándolo al impactar con él.

—¡Ryuji!— Exclamaron con preocupación sus amigos, antes de salir disparados con la misma dirección que él a causa de la onda expansiva que se había creado.

Después, ante la vista de Ryuji, desde sello un gran portal naranja y dorado se empezó a abrir, del mismo raros seres que él logró definir como espectros salían subiendo hacia el cielo donde otro vórtice pero de color rojizo los esperaba absorbiéndolos. El caído se encontraba sumamente desorientado, sus sentidos no estaban al máximo en esos momentos.

Paf, paf, paf

Entonces leves pisadas fueron captadas por sus lastimados oídos. Ryuji con algo de dificultad desvió la mirada hacia que los producía, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre, no lo podía reconocer bien, puesto que su vista se empezaba a tornar borrosa, solo captaba el color de sus vestimentas, eran oscuras, y su cabello era blanco.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti esto no hubiera sido…— Escuchaba hablar al hombre, pero el cansancio ya le estaba pasando factura al chico— Ahora es momento de acabar con todos los que se han metido en nuestro camino— Alcanzo a oír. El joven trato de estirar su mano hacia él, pero no podía, estaba muy débil. El hombre noto esto, y no pudo reprimir una burlona sonrisa que surco su rostro, posando sus ojos azules y brillantes sobre el caído— Me gustaría hablar más, pero ya creo que es hora de despedirnos— Entonces Ryuji empezó a sentir como si algo lo estuviera jalando, volteo la mirada, y allí lo vio. Otro portal, como el que lo había traído ahí, lo estaba atrayendo a él y a sus amigos inconscientes— Nos vemos, oh gran [Black Dragon Emperor]— Expreso con burla el tipo para después retirarse de la escena.

—N-no, e-espera…— Dijo Ryuji tratando de arrastrarse hacia él, pero era inútil. Lo último que los ojos del caído vieron antes de caer inconsciente fue como el hombre volteaba a verlo por encima de sus hombros de forma burlesca, antes de reunirse con otras tres personas para después convertirse en uno de esos espectros y entrar al vórtice rojizo, mientras que el portal tras él lo absorbía por completo junto a sus amigos…

-XXXX-

Tiempo después

-XXXX-

El cuerpo le dolía a horrores, y no podía diferenciar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Todo a su alrededor era un mar infinito de luces y colores vivos. Cinthya se encontraba muy confundida, no sabía que había pasado, o porque estaba ahí. Entonces todos sus recuerdos regresaron de golpe, como habían encontrado aquel raro sello, como Ryuji había desestabilizado el mismo, la explosión, y después la sensación de ser atrapada por un portal de nuevo.

No tenía idea de que es lo que le sucedería, pero si tenía algo muy en claro, tenía que salir de allí.

DESTELLO

De repente una fuerte luz apareció interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos. Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a ser atraído hacia la fuente de ella, obligándola a cerrar los ojos por la potencia de esta…

-XXXX-

Infierno:

Rage:

Segundo Círculo del Infierno:

Campo de Entrenamiento N° 18

-XXXX-

Cuando Miriam abrió los ojos de nuevo no tardo nada en reconocer en donde estaban, el campo de entrenamiento N° 18, estaba de regreso en Rage, estaba otra vez en el Infierno.

Había regresado a casa.

Pero había algo que la inquietaba.

Ella no recordaba que cuando se había ido a aquel extraño lugar el campo hubiera estado tan destrozado, árboles arrancados de raíz, enormes cráteres, más grandes que los que ella y los otros habían hecho cuando entrenaron, y por supuesto, tampoco recordaba que este hubiera sido consumido por las llamas como presentaba gran parte del bosque que ahora se hallaba muerto y quemado. Pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que jamás había visto un cielo como el que ahora se presentaba.

Un cielo rojo como la sangre, cubierta de nubes moradas, y con el sol infernal brillando en él con todo su esplendor.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

—Agh…

—Maldita sea…

—Mi cabeza joder…

La caída volteo rápidamente al escuchar esas quejas. Tras ella sus amigos empezaban a despertar notándose tan aturdidos como ella.

—Chicos, ¿están bien?— Miriam no tardo nada en preguntar por el estado de sus amigos. Estos rápidamente centraron su atención en ella, y allí fue en donde se dieron cuenta del raro ambiente que los rodeaba.

—Yo estoy bien, pero… ¿dónde estamos?— Pregunto un confundido Ryuji que no despegaba la vista del cielo, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga caída no espero hallarla con la mirada baja y los puños fuertemente apretados— Miriam, ¿todo bien?

—Este…— Dijo sin responder a la pregunta del caído, levantando la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. Para Ryuji fue fácil percibir que nada estaba bien con solo verla— es nuestro hogar Ryuji…— Revelo al fin, provocando una impresión colectiva de parte de todos sus oyentes— Creo, que este es el Infierno…

—¡Eso no puede ser Miriam!— Se apresuró a contradecirla el caído— ¡Esto no se parece en nada a nuestro hogar! ¡Esto se parece más a… a…!— Continuo tratando de encontrar un argumento que terminara su oración, pero fue la chica la que se le adelanto.

—A como era cuando lo controlaban los demonios, ¿no es así?— Exclamo con un rostro de seriedad, dejando una vez más sin palabras a sus compañeros.

—Miriam, ¿te das cuenta de lo que insinúas?, los demonios llevan años desaparecidos, todos nosotros sabemos que fueron vencidos por Elohim y Samael en la guerra y que ahora viven en el mundo humano escondidos de todos— Se apresuró a decir Tanel buscando como negar este hecho, pero hasta él debía admitir que el parecido a lo que se describía en los libros era increíble.

—¿Pero y si lo que nos dijeron fuera mentira? ¿Qué pasaría si como lo dice aquel libro que nos contaron de niños es verdad? Que los demonios no fueron expulsados sino sellados… y si ese sello era el que contenía a los demonios— Lo callo la caída, quien ahora dirigía su vista hacia Ryuji— ¿Tú no eras el que decía que algún día los demonios volverían Ryuji? ¿Qué pasaría si ese día nosotros fuimos los que los provocamos?— Continuo ella, haciendo que Ryuji frunciera el ceño algo molesto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Miriam?— Exclamo él en un tono relajado de advertencia.

—¡Deténganse todos ahora!— Grito Cinthya convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos— ¡Sé que todos están confundidos, y que tienen miedo, yo también lo tengo, yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que está pasando!, ¡pero si peleamos unos con otros no conseguiremos las respuestas, solo lograremos destruirnos mutuamente!— Expreso la albina consiguiendo calmar al grupo, que asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo con ella. Ahora todos tenían una vista clara, debían buscar las respuestas de lo que sucedía, para así volver a sus vidas normales nuevamente.

—Muy lista su amiga la verdad, supongo que ella es el cerebro del grupo, ¿cierto?— Dijo una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los ángeles. Estos rápidamente alzaron la mirada, encontrándose con algo que los sorprendió. Allí en el cielo se encontraba volando un hombre, no mayor a los treinta años, de largos y alborotados cabellos de color gris que debían llegar a un poco más debajo de la nuca, de ambos lados de su cabeza surgían unos enormes cuernos oscuros, parecidos a los de un toro, sos ojos eran amarillos, de pupila afilada como la de un reptil. Tenía el pecho descubierto, mostrando un cuerpo fuerte y fornido marcado con múltiples cicatrices, en sus brazos traía unos brazaletes hechos de un metal oscuro que cubrían todo su antebrazo hasta las muñecas, usaba también un collar de oro que tenía incrustadas piedras ónix. En su mano izquierda reposaba un gran bastón de acero, que tenía en el extremo superior la forma de un sol con una gema amarilla en él, y en el extremo inferior la forma de una media luna, sosteniendo una gema blanca. Vestía simplemente con unos pantalones holgados de color blanco dentro de un par de botas de cuero. Pero esto no era lo que lo sorprendía, lo que lo hacía era con lo que aquel hombre volaba, seis alas de ángel a su izquierda… y seis alas de caído a su derecha— Me alegra ver que regresaron de allí con vida jeje— Volvió a hablar el desconocido, mientras descendía lentamente hasta posarse frente a nuestros protagonistas usando el bastón como apoyo. Estos miraban al hombre con desconfianza, hasta que Tanel decidió dar un paso al frente para ver con seriedad al hombre.

—¿Tú quién eres… y QUÉ eres?— Cuestiono el ángel manteniendo la guardia viendo a la criatura frente a él, no pudiendo evitar tensarse al igual que sus amigos al oír la sutil risa que el hombre soltaba tras sus preguntas, para después verlos con una sonrisa que por alguna razón les hizo saber que él no les haría daño.

—Mi nombre es Qrowell, y yo soy un Nephilim— Se presentó el hombre, llenando de más dudas a los más jóvenes.

—¿Qué es un nephilim?— Pregunto esta vez Cinthya viendo con curiosidad a Qrowell, pero este solo negó con su cabeza mientras les mandaba una mirada más seria al cuarteto.

—Entiendo que tengan muchas dudas, pero este no es ni el tiempo ni el lugar para responderlas— Dijo el mayor a la vez que estiraba su mano izquierda apuntando con su bastón una zona en el espacio en donde de repente apareció un gran portal blanco, para después volver su atención a los chicos—, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Espere— Exclamo Ryuji captando las miradas de todos, notando la mirada algo nerviosa que portaba el caído—, qué… ¿qué es este lugar?— Pregunto por fin el chico. Entonces todas las miradas se posaron sobre Qrowell, quien solo pudo suspirar con pesadez antes de ver con suma seriedad a los chicos para así darles su respuesta.

—Este es el Infierno, el actual Infierno— Contesto el hombre, shockeando por completo al grupo.

—No, esto… no puede ser…— Ryuji no pudo evitar de rodillas presa del pánico, poseyendo una mirada vacía de shock e incredulidad.

—Como… ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso con todos?— Miriam tampoco estaba mejor que su compañero, lágrimas de desesperación habían empezado a caer de sus ojos, a pesar de que ella ya suponía esto, era muy diferente el creerlo, que el saberlo— ¡Por favor responda!— Suplico la caída viendo de forma lastimera al hombre.

—¡Suficiente!— Exclamo Qrowell callando a los dos caídos y haciéndolos salir del estado de estupefacción que todos compartían— Escuchen, como dijo su compañera, tienen miedo, y están confundidos, pero no se dejen llevar por esas emociones, no es momento para eso. Este lugar es peligroso, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, así que vámonos ahora, si es que no quieren que algo malo llegue a pasar— Dijo el hombre viendo como todos lo miraban no muy seguros de sí era la mejor opción. Así que, suspirando, el hombre agrego—. Si vienen conmigo, prometo contestar todos sus dudas, incluso sobre qué fue lo que sucedió con el Infierno— consiguiendo de esta forma que ellos se vieran entre sí, para después asentir. Ryuji y Miriam se levantaron, y junto a los otros dos ángeles se acercaron al portal.

—… ¿Están seguros de esto?— Pregunto Cinthya volteando a ver a los dos caídos.

—Si— Respondieron inmediatamente los dos—, hagámoslo— y recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeros, los cuatro se adentraron al portal ante la atenta mirada del nephilim, que solo pudo sonreír con alegría y tranquilidad, para adentrarse el también en el portal y que este después se cerrara.

-XXXX-

Rato después

-XXXX-

Mundo Humano:

En alguna parte de la selva amazónica

-XXXX-

La gran Selva Amazónica, una zona increíblemente hermosa, al igual que peligrosa. Gran variedad de criaturas se encontraban habitando dentro del mismo, en el cielo, en sus aguas, en sus tierras. Era un lugar completamente llena de vida, no muy alterada por la mano del hombre. Si alguien se pusiera a imaginar cómo sería el paraíso, tal vez le podría llegar una imagen parecida a la que la gran jungla mostraba.

—¡Malditos insectos!

Pero no a todos les agrada la naturaleza. Adentrándose en la selva, y siguiendo un camino rió arriba, se encontraba nuestro grupo de ángeles, guiados por el nephilim a través de la jungla.

—Ya deja de quejarte Ryuji— Exclamo una fastidiada Cinthya viendo con molestia a Ryuji, que ya llevaba un buen rato dándose golpes en ciertas partes del cuerpo mientras maldecía a unos pequeños animalitos que al parecer se estaban alimentando de su sangre, produciéndole una incómoda sensación de picazón.

—¡Eso dices porque ti no es a la que estas desgraciadas te están usando de buffet andante!— Le reclamo con fastidio el caído a la vez que se daba una fuerte palmada en la mejilla, tratando de matar a alguno de los pequeños insectos, fallando para frustración de él.

—¿Pero por qué solo van a por ti esas… esas…? ¿Cómo es que se llamaban?— Pregunto Miriam mientras veía a Ryuji caminando al lado de Tanel. Al principio le daba gracia su situación, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando se terminó aburriendo, y ciertamente ya le estaba dando lastima la situación de su amigo.

—Dependiendo del lugar se les puede dar diferentes nombres, pero comúnmente se le reconoce como mosquitos— Respondió el nephilim, quien ignoraba por completo la situación del caído mientras seguía guiando a los ángeles hacia un destino desconocido para ellos—, aunque estos solamente se alimentan de los humanos, que yo sepa el tratar de tomar la sangre de otros seres puede ser malo y hasta mortal para ellos— Añadió en pose pensativa el hombre.

—¡Pues espero que estos desgraciados malnacidos se mueran por estarme jodiendo tanto!— Exclamo el pobre chico con enojo justificado. En ese momento un par de estos insectos se posaron frente a su mirada, el rápidamente trata de aplastarlos con sus manos, sonriendo de forma victoriosa al creer que lo ha hecho, pero toda su satisfacción desaparece al ver a los pequeños animales salir ilesos de sus manos alejándose a la distancia— ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

—Señor Qrowell, yo tengo una pregunta— Intervino ahora Tanel ignorando las declaraciones de guerra que ahora su mejor amigo estaba armando en contra de toda la especie de los insectos chupa sangre— ¿Qué es exactamente un nephilim?

Silencio. Hasta Ryuji se guardó sus quejas al recordar que el hombre que los lideraba aún no había resuelto todas sus dudas. El nephilim inhalo y exhalo una bocanada de aire antes de contestar, mientras seguía caminando usando su bastón para apartar las ramas de los árboles y plantas que se metían en su andar.

—Los nephilim fueron, por decirlo de una forma, los primeros prototipos de ángeles caídos creados por Elohim— Revelo de forma impactante para el grupo. El de cabellos grises tenía tristeza plasmada en su mirada—. Fue un proyecto difícil, pero tras varios intentos fallidos pudo crear seres que pudieran usar poder sacro y poder corrupto, los primeros fuimos nosotros, los nephilim… Pero aun así, nosotros también fuimos un error…

—… ¿Qué fue lo que les paso, señor Qrowell?— Volvió a preguntar Tanel, esta vez no tan seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, al igual que todos los demás.

—Nos volvimos locos de poder, eso fue lo que nos pasó— Contesto Qrowell como si nada, manteniendo el paso y sin dirigir su vista a sus oyentes—, al final nos dividimos en dos grupos, los que seguíamos a dios, y los que solo queríamos poder. Nos matamos entre nosotros, y yo soy el único que sobrevivió, junto a mi hijo, pronto lo conocerán— Dijo volteando a verlos con una sonrisa conciliadora, pero el grupo solo se le quedo viendo con seriedad y algo de tristeza.

Esa sonrisa era falsa.

—Espere, tiempo fuera— Exclamo Ryuji rompiendo la tensión en el aire tomando una vez más la atención de todos—. Si su raza existió antes que los caídos, ¿pero cómo es eso posible si usted no parece mayor de treinta años?— Cuestiono con incredulidad el caído. El mayor rió por lo bajo a la vez que miraba al caído y a sus compañeros, pues quería ver sus rostros cuando el respondiera.

—Niños, yo tengo más de mil años— Contesto riendo internamente al ver como los ojos de los jóvenes se abrían de par en par, y entonces...

¡¿QUÉ VERGA?!

Resonó por todo el bosque el grito de asombro del cuarteto de ángeles, oyéndose también de fondo la carcajada soltada por el nephilim.

-XXXX-

Rato Después

-XXXX-

Una vez pasada la sorpresa el grupo de seres míticos volvió su atención en él camino. Los ángeles y los caídos trataron de sacarle alguna información al nephilim acerca de lo que le había sucedido al hogar de los seres de alas negras, pero él nunca les respondía en cuanto a esto.

—Cuando lleguemos a mi hogar les explicare que fue lo que sucedió— Era lo que les decía ante esa pregunta.

—¿Y falta mucho para eso?— Continuaban los jóvenes con desespero.

—Solo sean pacientes niños— Finalizaba el hombre con cuernos.

Y así estuvieron durante todo el camino. Miriam y Cinthya ya se habían rendido en cuanto a sacarle alguna información al mayor, por lo tanto ahora se encontraban admirando con cierta fascinación el entorno que las rodeaba, Tanel se mantenía serio analizando toda la situación, y Ryuji, terco y curioso como era su costumbre, se mantenía haciéndole preguntas al nephilim a cerca de su raza o de cómo es que los había encontrado, obteniendo muy pocas respuestas de él. Y así fue como el tiempo paso, hasta que…

—Bien, ya hemos llegado— Aviso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Qrowell. Ryuji, Miriam, Tanel y Cinthya se posicionaron al lado de él, pero no avistaron ninguna casa o algo que se le pareciera.

En su lugar, pudieron observar en todo su esplendor y belleza la gran selva amazónica, puesto que ahora se encontraban en un gran risco en donde el agua de rió caía en picada desde una increíble altura, una gran maravilla natural llena de hermosura y magnificencia.

El Salto Ángel.

—Señor Qrowell, ¿en dónde estamos?— Pregunto una hipnotizada Miriam, la cual no podía apartar la mirada de la bella vista frente a sus ojos. Lo mismo pasaba con sus otros amigos.

—Esto niños es lo que los humanos llaman el Salto Ángel, una de las cataratas más altas y bellas del mundo humano— Explico con una sonrisa en su rostro el hombre de más de mil años. Pero entonces uno de los chicos salió de ese estado de impresión para así posar su vista sobre el nephilim.

—Ok, es una vista muy hermosa— Exclamo Ryuji interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos con los brazos cruzados—, ¿pero no se suponía que nos estaba llevando a su hogar señor Qrowell?— Dijo con calma el caído haciendo que todos recordaran este punto, volteando a ver al de ojos amarillos para de esta forma obtener explicaciones. Este solo ensancho su sonrisa.

—¿Confían en mí?— Pregunto sin borrar su expresión el hombre. Los amigos solo se miraron entre sí, para después regresar su vista al mayor y decir al mismo tiempo un fuerte y claro...

—No.

—Bien— El hombre no perdió su sonrisa ante esto, esperaba esta respuesta. Entonces su bastón desapareció en una pequeña explosión de partículas de luz, para después adelantarse posicionándose al borde del acantilado. Ahí volteo a ver a los jóvenes por sobre su hombro mientras les sonreía con más confianza ahora—, los veo abajo— Y sin más él salto al vació.

—¡Señor Qrowell!— Sin poder evitar mostrar preocupación los chicos se acercaron al final del camino para ver si había algún rastro del nephilim, pero no se veía absolutamente nada, solo el gran estanque de agua que desembocaba en un nuevo rió al final de la cascada.

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?— Pregunto con preocupación Cinthya. Sus tres amigos tampoco sabían que hacer, pero entonces el par de caídos voltearon a verse entre sí para después encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que no nos queda de otra más que saltar— Contesto Miriam, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del caído, aunque Cinthya no estaba de acuerdo con esta decisión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa es una pésima idea Miriam, quien sabe que nos pueda pasar si saltamos allí!— Se apresuró a decir la albina, la idea de saltar varios metros de altura hacia el agua sin usar sus alas no le parecía muy alentadora que digamos.

—Vamos Cinthya, no es nada del otro mundo, nosotras hemos hecho caídas en picada a mucha más altura, no creo que esto sea un problema— Trato de tranquilizarla su compañera caída.

—Podrá ser, pero en esas veces nunca ha sido el plan estrellarse contra el suelo— Exclamo la nada convencida Cinthya.

—Vamos, tampoco es que sea en algo súper duro en lo que aterricemos, es solo agua— Refuto esta vez Ryuji algo fastidiado por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

—Si…— Admitió para alegría del dúo— ¡Pero igual me va a doler!— y aun así siguió protestando, haciendo que estos soltaran un cansino suspiro.

—Solo no te tires de espaldas, barriga o cabeza, y estará todo bien Cinthya— Volvió a hablar la caída de ojos rojos, pero antes de que la albina respondiera el caído de cabellos bicolor se le adelanto.

—No voy a aguantar esto todo el día, Tanel, te la encargo— Dijo él aproximándose al borde junto a Miriam—. Hasta luego— y ambos saltaron hacia el final de la cascada dejando a ambos ángeles solos.

—¡Puedes creer esto Tanel!— Exclamo una indignada Cinthya que no se sabía si estaba enojada o preocupada. Creo que ni ella misma sabía la respuesta eso. Su amigo de cabellos castaños solo se le quedo viendo un rato para después rascarse la nuca algo acongojado al encontrarse en esta situación.

—"¿Por qué siempre que estoy solo con Miriam o Cinthya ambas tienen que estar en un estado de histeria total?"— Se preguntó a sí mismo el ángel auto-compadeciéndose, mientras se preparaba además para la bronca que sin duda le caería— Mira Cinthya… yo creo que ellos tienen razón— Dijo, pero al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de reaccionar gritándole se apresuró a añadir—, ¡es que creo que no tenemos muchas opciones!— consiguiendo detener para su alivio a la fiera que casi sale de su jaula. Soltando el aliento que contenía al relajarse, él le dirigió una mirada de suma seriedad a su amiga— Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, pero yo iré con los otros, quiero saber que carajos es lo que está pasando… además, como dijeron Ryuji y Miriam, mientras no te tires de cabeza o acostada, todo bien—. Comento acercándose al borde, y justo antes de saltar le dirigió una última mirada a su compañera mientras decía—. Te veo del otro lado— para después lanzarse como lo hicieron los otros antes.

La fémina que quedaba estuvo un buen tiempo debatiendo si debía imitar a los otros o no. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se devolviera, y de hecho casi lo hace, pero al ver en el bosque cosas de las que antes no había podido fijarse, como serpientes enormes, ojos felinos que la veían desde las sombras de los arboles como a una presa, o incluso a algunos insectos que viéndolos bien no le parecían tan adorables, como que las ganas se le quitaron. Suspirando con resignación la ángel se dirigió su mirada hacia el precipicio, el lugar en donde encontraba su caída el rio, para después correr a todo lo que podía hacia él.

—Yo sí puedo, yo sí puedo, yo sí puedo, yo sí pue…— Se animaba a sí misma la albina a cada paso que daba, agarrando cada vez más confianza en que podría hacerlo…

PAM

Pero una de las raíces de un árbol se metió en su camino, interrumpiendo su carrera, y el resto lo hizo la inercia. Su cuerpo salió despedido hacia el frente, haciéndola caer del precipicio como quería… pero de cabeza.

—¡GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!— La desafortunada chica no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte chillido mientras iba cayendo hacia el agua. Cinthya como acto reflejo no pudo evitar sacar sus alas para así enderezarse en el aire, pero justo cuando logro esto, a un par de metro de impactar contra el agua, un gran portal de los colores del arcoíris apareció bajo ella, atrayéndola y cerrándose una vez la joven entro en él.

-XXXX-

Momentos antes con los otros

-XXXX-

Un gran resplandor cegaba la vista de Tanel. El chico se encontraba dentro del vórtice que se abrió justo antes de que callera en el agua. En ningún momento del viaje él había abierto los ojos, pero cuando sintió que salía del portal, y que la luz que lo cegaba disminuía, poco a poco se había aventurado a abrirlos.

La vista que lo recibió era hermosa. Se encontraba en un gran bosque, parecido sin duda a aquel en donde sus amigos y él habían encontrado aquel raro sello, pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente. Estaba rodeado de distintos tipos de árboles, pero de hojas muy coloridas, el típico verde no plagaba sus hojas, algunas eran azules, otras amarillas, algunas naranjas, e incluso moradas. Y él cielo también era así. Como en aquel raro lugar el cielo era blanco y sin presencia del astro rey, pero ondas de colores pastel que recordaban al arcoíris lo plagaban en su totalidad. Una parvada de aves surco el cielo, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Era un lugar rebosante de vida y prosperidad. Era un paraíso.

—Ojala tuviera una cámara conmigo para poder inmortalizar esa cara que traes Tanel— Escucho la voz de Ryuji el ángel, el cual hablaba con un claro tono de burla.

Allí el joven, que había estado un buen rato admirando con una enorme cara de asombro el bello paisaje, noto al fin la presencia de sus amigos caídos, quienes estaban cruzados de brazos sonriendo divertidos justo frente a él, teniendo a sus espaldas a Qrowell, todos hallándose encima de una pequeña montaña con unas escaleras descendientes que conducían hacia un camino en el bosque.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Fue lo primero que dijo el ángel dirigiendo su mirada al mayor. Este portaba una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, y sin quitar esta expresión fue que le respondió al chico.

—Esta es la tierra de la virtud original que dio origen a las [Siete Virtudes Celestiales] chico, las que ahora forman los [Siete Anillos del Cielo]. Este lugar es el octavo [Anillo Celestial], el [Anillo de Fe], Faith— Explico el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa viendo como el joven abría completamente los ojos en un estado de shock total, causando la risa de sus amigos.

—Sí, nosotros también reaccionamos así— Comento Miriam riendo por lo bajo, Ryuji asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿Estamos en Faith? ¿Las tierras conocidas como "El Jardín del Edén"?— Exclamo él con incredulidad en su rostro.

—Así es niño, bienvenido al paraíso.

—Pero, pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?— Volvió a preguntar el sin caber en sí del asombro.

—Faith siempre ha existido, pero a diferencia de lo que creen los humanos no es usado para ser el lugar a donde sus almas vayan una vez dejen este mundo, no. Faith es un lugar sagrado para los ángeles, está escondido de todos en el mundo humano, y solo aquellos que conozcan la entrada, y que posean algún poder sobrenatural latente en su cuerpo, pueden llegar a él— Contesto el nephilim con tranquilidad.

—Entonces, ese lugar, el Salto Ángel, ¿es en realidad la entrada a Faith?— Cuestiono como si las piezas de un gran rompecabezas empezaran a armarse en su mente el joven, recibiendo un asentimiento del albino.

—Es curioso, los humanos le dieron el nombre de Salto Ángel por un evento casual que ocurrió hace casi cuarenta años, pero que en realidad es muy acertado, a fin de cuentas nosotros para poder entrar a la tierra sagrada de los ángeles tenemos que saltar— Comento con diversión él hombre.

—¿Cómo funciona ese portal?— Dijo Tanel, que para gracia de sus amigos ahora se encontraba con una libreta en mano anotando todo lo que el nephilim había dicho.

—En realidad es muy simple, y se debe más que todo a un hechizo sensorial que se encuentra en el agua de la cascada— Empezó el hombre con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en sus ambarinos ojos. Al parecer la idea de enseñarle al ángel era algo que le gustaba—. Las cataratas funcionan como un gran escáner, absorben la energía mágica de aquellos que van en caída a través de ella, y una vez que ha hecho esto utiliza ese poder para abrir el portal que los trae a esta dimensión— Decía Qrowell. Ryuji y Miriam veían sin saber que decir como el nephilim ahora con una pizarra sacada de dios sabrá donde hacia el dibujo de un portal para explicarle al ángel—. El portal en el lado del mundo humano se abre en posición horizontal, permitiendo atrapar todo lo que vaya hacia él en caída, pero al abrirse acá lo hace en vertical, permitiendo un aterrizaje más suave y seguro, siempre que uno salte en vertical y caiga derecho, si va de cabeza lo más probable es que termine partiéndose el cuello— Continuaba el hombre hasta que vio como Tanel levantaba la mano, por lo que le dio permiso para hablar.

—Maestro— Empezó, sin notar como la sonrisa de Qrowell aumentaba. Sin duda le gustaba la idea de enseñar—, ¿qué pasaría si en vez de lanzarse de pie entrara de forma horizontal boca arriba o boca abajo?

—Bueno, en dado caso que eso llegue a pasar el cuerpo al entrar aquí no se detendría— Explicaba el hombre, Tanel solo asentía en comprensión—, en su lugar la persona saldría disparada de allí, y gracias a la aceleración tomada en el portal se convertiría en un poderoso proyectil humano.

Justo en ese momento el portal se volvió a abrir, todos dirigieron su vista a él esperando ver a la ángel que faltaba, pero…

—¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!— La joven, quien había salido como bólido del portal, ahora se encontraba volando hacía Miriam, pero ella, logrando espabilar a tiempo, se movió hacia un lado para evitar un accidente.

Lástima que Ryuji no pudo hacer lo mismo.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos?!— Exclamo con sorpresa el de cabello bicolor, antes de ser impactado por la bala en la que se había convertido su mejor amiga.

¡PAM!

Gracias al impulso de su amiga tanto ella como Ryuji habían ido a parar al final de las escaleras de la pequeña montaña donde se encontraban, cayendo de bruces y sin ningún cuidado en el duro suelo.

—Justo así— Comento Qrowell señalando a los aludidos como ejemplo a lo que estaba explicando antes. Tanel haciendo una perfecta "o" con su boca empezó a anotar las cosas con rapidez en su libreta.

—No puede ser, Ryuji, Cinthya, ¿están bien?— Exclamo Miriam, quien parecía ser la única verdaderamente preocupada por sus compañeros. Cinthya se encontraba en K.O. con sus ojos en espiral encima de Ryuji, pero el caído lentamente levanto la mirada para ver a su amiga caída estirando su mano hacia ella dramáticamente.

—Dile… a Tanel… que… lo… odio— Dijo el caído con su último aliento, antes de irse de este mundo.

-XXXX-

Momentos más tarde con un Ryuji y una Cinthya más recuperados

-XXXX-

Después del incidente el grupo empezó a caminar por el sendero a través del colorido bosque. Las chicas del grupo se encontraban maravilladas con el entorno a su alrededor, incluso Tanel se había hipnotizado completamente por este. Pero Ryuji se encontraba más serio, caminando a la par del nephilim en silencio.

—… ¿Quieres que te diga lo que sucedió con el Infierno, y que era aquel lugar al que tú y tus amigos fueron a parar antes de todo esto no es así?— Hablo por fin el de alas mixtas leyendo los pensamientos del caído, y haciendo que los otros ángeles les prestaran su atención a ambos seres. El chico de alas oscuras simplemente asintió.

—Usted nos prometió contarnos todo una vez llegáramos a donde quería, bueno ya estamos aquí, así que por favor, dígame que fue lo que le paso a mi hogar— Le pidió el caído viendo al nephilim sin quitar su seria expresión. Este solo pudo suspirar levemente, y sin apartar su vista del frente se decidió a contestar.

—El lugar al que tu tus amigos llegaron por aquel portal lleno de energía demoniaca se le conoce por ser una tierra maldita, una tierra perdida, el Limbo al que las almas sin destino van a parar— Explicaba el hombre, Ryuji no pudo evitar abrir los ojos en shock al recordar lo que había leído en el libro.

—Hatred…— Exclamo el caído en voz baja, gracias al silencio que se mantenía en el grupo fue que todos alcanzaron a oír sus palabras.

—Exactamente— Confirmo el mayor. Iba a proseguir, pero entonces Miriam lo interrumpió tomando la palabra.

—Disculpe, pero no entiendo, ¿qué es Hatred?— Pregunto confundida la caída. La misma duda era compartida por los dos seres de poder sacro a su lado.

—Hatred es el Limbo de las almas, es la antítesis de Faith— Explico el hombre haciéndoles entender el porqué del parecido que ambos lugares tenían—, pero además— Prosiguió recuperando su atención— es el lugar donde se encontraba el sello que retenía a los demonios— Dijo, tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Ryuji se encontraba en un catatónico estado de shock.

—Espera, ¿no que los demonios habían sido expulsados, y que se hallaban en el mundo humano?— Pregunto rápidamente Tanel, su mente trabaja a mil por hora para tratar de entender todo esto.

—Así es, pero solo unos cuantos clanes, como los Gremory, los Sitri o los Phenex. De hecho, treinta y cuatro de los originales [Setenta y Dos Pilares Demoníacos] son los que se mantienen activos en el mundo humano, los otros treinta y ocho fueron sellados en Hatred al final de la guerra, tal y como lo dice en "La Gran Guerra Celestial: El Nacer de las Leyendas"— Contestó el nephilim sorprendiendo al grupo.

—Espera, ¿tú conoces ese libro?— Pregunto Ryuji saliendo de su estado de shock. La quimera solo pudo sonreír con cierta arrogancia.

—Claro que lo conozco niño, yo fui quien lo escribió— Confeso desencajando al trio de ángeles, y llenando de completa fascinación la cara del caído—, aunque debo decir que me salte uno que otro detalle en él— Añadió ignorando las reacciones de todos tomando una pose pensativa.

—¡Qrowell-sensei!— Exclamo el joven de cabellos bicolor llamando la atención del nephilim quien lo encontró frente a él haciéndole una reverencia. El aludido sonrió con alegría a la vez que soltaba una gran carcajada de satisfacción al ser llamado de esa forma. Más atrás, Miriam, Tanel y Cinthya veían todo esto con pena ajena.

Una vez pasado este momento el grupo volvió a retomar el camino, escuchando atentamente las palabras del nephilim.

—Cómo iba diciendo, en Hatred es en donde se encontraba el sello en donde los demonios fueron sellados, pero había un problema con él, y ese era que tarde o temprano iba a romperse. El sello era poderoso, pero la energía maligna de los demonios poco a poco iba a terminar por deteriorarlo— Explico el albino con una seria expresión—, de hecho en el último libro que publique hice una clara referencia a esto. Les mande una copia a Samael y a Elohim, esperaba que con esto ellos se dieran cuenta del peligro inminente, pero al parecer ignoraron mi advertencia— Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Fue por culpa del sello que esos portales empezaron a aparecer en el Infierno?— Pregunto Cinthya viendo al hombre compartiendo su seriedad. Este asintió.

—Ese día el sello de los demonios se rompió casi por completo, desestabilizando la dimensión de Hatred. Eso fue lo que provoco que esos portales aparecieran en todo el infierno, atrapándolos a ustedes también en el proceso.

—Espere— Intervino esta vez Miriam—. Dijo casi por completo no, ¿eso quiere decir que el sello aún no se había roto aún?— Exclamo levemente confundida la chica, a lo que el nephilim asintió.

—Así es. El sello aún estaba en un estado de última protección, en donde dejaba escapar energía demoníaca cancelando en su totalidad el poder sacro, pero que utilizaba este mismo poder para evitar el escape de los demonios. Mande a mi familiar para que tratara de reparar el sello. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una energía aparte apareció cancelando el sistema de protección, lo cual desencadeno la liberación de los demonios— Dijo, provocando que los ángeles y la caída detuvieran su andar dirigiendo su mirada a Ryuji, quien también se había detenida posando su atónita mirada en el suelo.

—"Esto… es mi culpa…"— Pensaba el caído en un estado de shock total. La misma hilera de pensamientos tenían sus amigos. El mayor solo los estaba viendo con algo de tristeza en su rostro, aún no les había dicho la peor parte.

—Después de que el sello se rompiera un portal apareció, atrapándolo a ustedes dentro de él— Exclamo con un tono serio y triste que llamo la atención del grupo, dirigiendo sus miradas otra vez a él—… Estuvieron atrapados en ese portal, por más de tres meses— Confeso, logrando shockear una vez más al grupo.

—No… esto no puede ser…— Decían con consternación los ángeles. Se negaban a creer la realidad. Pero Qrowell a pesar de esto continúo hablando.

—En esos tres meses los demonios atacaron por sorpresa tanto al Infierno como al Cielo… y lograron vencer a Samael y a Elohim— Dijo devolviendo a la realidad a los jóvenes quienes lo vieron con impresión.

—¡Eso es imposible!— Exclamo con enojo Tanel. Cinthya a su lado apretaba los puños igual que él.

—¡Nuestro señor Elohim no sería derrotado por esas basuras!— Lo apoyo la albina, pero entonces, al ver la seria e intimidante mirada que el nephilim les mandaba todos sus argumentos se vinieron abajo.

—Créanlo o no, el cielo, el infierno, ambos dejaron de existir, los demonios vencieron a los caídos y a los ángeles, y los sellaron a los dos, supongo que como venganza por lo que les hicieron a ellos— Dijo él mientras suspiraba. Pero entonces, para curiosidad del cuarteto, el nephilim les sonrió de forma divertida, acción que los tranquilizo de alguna manera—, pero no todo esta tan mal, algunos, al igual que ustedes, lograron escapar del ataque, entre ellos los [Cuatro Generales de la Muerte] y los [Cuatro Grandes Serafines]. Además deben saber otra cosa, los [Reyes Demonio] no han escapado del sello aún— Revelo logrando subir los ánimos del grupo.

—¡Eso es genial!— Exclamo con felicidad Miriam, misma que era compartida por Cinthya y Ryuji, pero Tanel se dio cuenta de algo que lo alarmo un poco.

—Espere, ¿los demonios vencieron a Samael y a Elohim, aún sin la ayuda de los Reyes?— Dijo con incredulidad el ángel. Sus amigos ante esto se callaron y dirigieron su vista al nephilim, quien volvió a suspirar retomando a su expresión seria, aunque estando mucho más relajado que antes.

—Como dije, en "La Gran Guerra Celestial: El Nacer de las Leyendas" me salte uno que otro detalle, como la participación de seres que podían darle pelea incluso a Samael y a Elohim juntos— Confeso el hombre frustrando un poco a los jóvenes—, pero no deben preocuparse— Se apresuró a decir recuperando su atención—, esta pelea aún no está perdida, y no lo estará a menos que los demonios logren liberar a los [Reyes Demonio], por eso vamos a detenerlos— Exclamo sonriendo el hombre, siendo interrumpido abruptamente por Cinthya.

—Tiempo fuera, ¿dijo detenerlos?, ósea, ¿nosotros?— Soltó con incredulidad la albina señalándose a ella y a sus amigos.

—No podemos hacerlo, es decir, nuestro poder apenas alcanza los tres pares de alas, Ryuji sigue siendo aún un [Barón]— Dijo apresuradamente Miriam haciendo que Qrowell pusiera su mirada sobre el chico de alas negras, quien se encontraba de cuclillas encogido con una deprimente aura sobre él con Tanel dándole palmadas en su hombro para consolarlo.

—B-bueno— Exclamo fuera de sí el nephilim, sin duda, lo habían sacado de su terreno. Carraspeo levemente para recuperar una vez más la atención de los jóvenes, y para así devolverle la seriedad al asunto, mientras los veía con decisión y seguridad—, tal vez sea cierto que en estos momentos ustedes no tengan suficiente poder— Admitió ante la atenta mirada de los ángeles, viendo con cierta intriga como este les sonreía— pero eso no será ningún problema, porque yo los entrenaré.

—¿Usted nos va a entrenar?— Pregunto con cierto escepticismo Miriam, viendo algo dudosa al nephilim. Este al notar que sus compañeros parecían estar de acuerdo con ella sonrió un poco más, a la vez que sacaba sus seis pares de alas de nuevo y las señalaba.

—Estas no son simple decoración, si tuvieran que catalogar mi poder, como ángel sería un [Dios], y como caído sería un [Marques]— Revelo ante la atónita mirada del grupo—. No por fui uno de los mejores soldados de Samael y Elohim durante la guerra.

—¡¿Participaste en la guerra?!— Gritaron asombrados los jóvenes, obteniendo una sutil risa del mayor.

—Como les dije, me salte uno que otro detalle en mi libro.

—Pero, ¿por qué nosotros?— Pregunto Ryuji con curiosidad, pero con un sutil deje de emoción en su voz. Por fin, obtendría el poder que siempre había querido. Pero sus pensamientos se desviaron a otro lado al ver la forma en que la quimera los veía, era algo raro, no les transmitía ni enojo, alegría, o seguridad, era como, lastima.

—Porque esto, directa o indirectamente, lo causaron ustedes, y sé que la culpa no los dejaría en paz, tal vez incluso vayan a hacer algo imprudente… al menos si van a hacerlo, quisiera que estuvieran listos para lo que se van a enfrentar— Dijo el hombre sin borrar su expresión, incluso cuando todos le dirigieron miradas de seriedad.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue nuestra culpa?— Exclamo Tanel con cierta desconfianza, misma que era compartida por sus amigos. En ese momento una mancha negra salió de los árboles, posándose en medio del cuarteto y el nephilim, era…

—¡Neko!— el bendito gato que se había encontrado el grupo en Hatred, era imposible no reconocerlo. ¿Qué otro animal podría entrar a las tierras del Limbo y después a las tierras del Paraíso? El felino al ver a las dos chicas que lo habían llamado, quienes de paso tenían sus brazos estiradas hacia él invitándolo a acercarse, fue corriendo hacia ellas, subiendo a los brazos de Cinthya siendo mimado por ambas.

—¿Recuerdan que les dije que mi familiar estaba allí con la misión de reparar el sello?— Dijo el nephilim recuperando la atención del grupo a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo que el felino saltara de los brazos de Cinthya cayendo en el hombro del mayor restregando su rostro contra el suyo provocando las risas del albino— Pues se los presento, Neos, un Bakeneko— Dijo, haciendo que el gatito soltara un maullido en afirmación mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo.

—"Entonces su nombre no era Neko…" — Era el pensamiento en conjunto de las dos ángeles quienes tenían unas deprimentes auras sobre ellas.

—"¿Es enserio?"— Pensaba Tanel viéndolas con cierta decepción un gotón estilo anime en su nuca.

—Disculpe Qrowell-sensei…— Exclamo Ryuji recibiendo una sonrisa aprobatoria del nephilim quien puso su atención en él— ¿qué es un Bakeneko?— Pregunto con curiosidad.

—Bueno, los Bakeneko son una raza de gatos monstruos provenientes de la mitología japonesa, tienen la habilidad de usar magia y son muy inteligentes, además…— Explicaba el hombre con una sonrisa. Entonces en ese momento el felino en su hombro salto poniéndose frente a Ryuji quien fijo su vista en él. El pequeño animal, y ante la atónita mirada del grupo, empezó a brillar, aumentando exponencialmente su tamaño hasta sobre pasar la altura de Ryuji, incluso de Tanel y de Qrowell, midiendo casi dos metros, ahora en su negro pelaje poseía rayas y manchas de color morado como las de un jaguar o un tigre, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca, y en sus colas, que ahora eran dos, se encontraban tres aros de fuego azul rodeándolas— tienen la capacidad de transformarse, con lo cual pueden pelear libremente y defenderse, aunque tienen la mala costumbre de atacar a quienes no les agradan— Finalizo sin borrar su sonrisa el hombre, poniendo ligeramente nervioso al grupo.

—{Tranquilos, ángeles, no pienso lastimarlos}— Escucharon en sus mentes los jóvenes, quienes buscaron con su mirada a quien les hablaba—{Aquí abajo}— Entonces, con cierta incredulidad, los jóvenes posaron su mirada sobre el felino, quien había regresado a su forma original (a saber cuándo fue que lo hizo) y se encontraba lamiéndose una pata con sus ojos cerrados, abriendo levemente uno para verlos— {Si, soy yo, el gato}— Confirmo el animal para mayor sorpresa del grupo mientras saltaba y se posaba sobre el hombro de su dueño.

—"Creo que han sido suficientes sorpresas para toda esta vida y la siguiente…"— Pensaron al unísono los cuatro amigos aún con cierta incredulidad para gracia del nephilim.

—Los Bakeneko son muy inteligentes, por eso pueden usar su magia para comunicarse telepáticamente con las personas— Explico el hombre—. Fue gracias a él que supe de ustedes y que los pude ayudar.

—{Tú, el de cabello raro}— Escucharon en sus mentes los ángeles de nuevo, viendo como el gato tenía su patita estirada hacia Ryuji. Este se señaló a sí mismo, como preguntando si era con él. El felino asintió—, {más te vale poder arreglar esto, a fin de cuentas es tu culpa el que no haya completado mi misión}— Le reprocho el animal sin despegar su mirada de él. Ryuji solo agacho la vista con su flequillo tapando sus ojos. Tanel, Miriam y Cinthya vieron esto con preocupación, Qrowell con escepticismo, pero todo esto se fue de lado cuando entonces Ryuji poso su mirada en el animal mientras sonreía con seguridad estrellando su puño en su pecho.

—Tú tranquilo, yo me encargare de resolverlo todo— Prometió solemnemente el joven—, porque yo me convertiré en leyenda— Exclamo ensanchando su sonrisa el joven, misma que les fue contagiada a sus compañeros, el mínimo solo bufo mientras le giraba el rostro.

—{Ya lo veremos, niño}— Respondió este, provocando las risas de su dueño.

—"Una leyenda eh"— Pensaba el Nephilim alzando una ceja mientras sonreía viendo al caído— "esto sin duda será interesante"— Tras esto él se dio vuelta mientras retomaba el camino llamando la atención del grupo— Bueno, sigamos, ya falta poco para llegar al lugar donde haremos su entrenamiento— Exclamo mientras señalaba al frente. Siguiendo a donde apuntaba el grupo poso su vista en esa dirección, viendo de este modo que el camino terminaba en unas largas escaleras que conducían hacia un gran templo de dos pisos que se encontraba en medio de una formación montañosa.

Una vez el grupo subió por las escaleras pudieron apreciar con más detalles la edificación. La vivienda se posaba en medio de un valle, que poseía una montaña a sus espaldas donde un gran rió desembocaba en una cascada, de cierta forma recordaba a los templos sintoístas de Japón, hecho de madera de distintas tonalidades y con una gran puerta torii hecha de acero oscuro con tres kanjis grabados en él en oro sirviendo de entrada al lugar. Más allá de la puerta, baldosas de piedra adornaban el camino hacia el templo, rodeado de árboles sakura, pero las flores en sus ramas no eran rosas, de hecho parecían más un arcoíris de colores, bajo su sombra pequeños manantiales se formaban bordeándolo, en donde peces de distintas especies nadaban en tranquilidad.

—¿Esta es su casa señor Qrowell?— Pregunto Miriam mientras que miraba con admiración todo el lugar al igual que Tanel y Ryuji. Más alejados de ellos Cinthya se encontraba bajo la sombra de uno de los sakuras jugando con los pequeños manantiales que allí se hallaban. Y no había rastro del pequeño felino, hacía tiempo que se había ido de los brazos de su amo, yendo a saber que parte del gran templo.

—Así es— Confirmo el nephilim antes de posar su mirada sobre la joven— Y a partir de este momento se referirán a mi como maestro, ¿entendido?— Dijo con seriedad antes de ver como los cuatro ángeles se formaban uno al lado del otro con una gran determinación en su mirada.

—¡Si, maestro!— Exclamaron al mismo los jóvenes, provocando una gran sonrisa en el nephilim.

—Bien, ahora entremos, tengo que presentarles al resto— Dijo el albino entrando en el templo por unas puertas corredizas y dejándola abierta para que ellos entraran. El grupo de seres celestiales, algo confundidos por lo que dijo su nuevo maestro, se apresuraron a seguirlo. Pasando las puertas se hallaba un extenso pasillo con otras puertas corredizas en sus esquinas, y el hombre se encontraba caminando hacia la puerta de la izquierda.

—Espere, maestro, ¿A que refiere con "el resto"?— Pregunto con cierta confusión Cinthya, pero no fue el ser quimera quien le respondió.

—Se refiere a nosotros, ángeles— Contesto una voz masculina con suma seriedad frente a ellos. El grupo rápidamente dirigió su vista a aquel que les hablaba, encontrándose con un joven no mayor a ellos, alto y de complexión atlética. Sus cabellos eran rojos y completamente alborotados, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, y vestía con un suéter negro con capucha afelpada que traía sobre una camiseta blanca liza. Sus pantalones eran de color azul profundo y usaba un par de botas altas de color negro con detalles en azul. El chico les dirigió una leve mirada como de aburrimiento para después soltar un bufido mientras del bolsillo de su suéter sacaba un cigarrillo—. ¿Ellos serán nuestros nuevos compañeros?— Exclamo el joven encendiendo el cigarrillo usando el su dedo pulgar el cual estaba en llamas— No me jodas— para después empezar a fumar. El grupo de ángeles vio de mala manera al recién llegado, pero antes de poder reclamarle otra voz, esta vez femenina, se les adelanto.

—Koul, ya basta, no les hables de esa manera, de ahora en adelante vamos a trabajar en equipo, no lo olvides— Exclamo una linda chica, un poco más baja que Cinthya, y que debía tener la misma edad que ellos. Su cabello era de un color verde profundo y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta usando una tiara de bronce con unos cuernos parecidos a los de una oveja, sus ojos eran de un brillante color lila. La joven vestía con un vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, su vientre y parte de su generoso busto con algunos protectores de color dorado adornándolo. La parte superior del vestido era de color verde, mientras que en la falda, la cual era tan corta que apenas y cubría medio muslo, esta se volvía de color blanco. Usaba un par de botas altas de color negro con los bordes verdes y con tacón que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos guantes largos de un tono verde brillante en los dedos y que poco a poco se iban oscureciendo hasta llegar al negro en el final, acabando en sus antebrazos—, además, que te he dicho de fumar dentro de la casa, eso es muy molesto y es malo para tu salud— Continuo reprendiéndolo la chica cruzándose de brazos. El joven de cabellos rojos soltó una bocanada de humo dirigiendo su aburrida mirada a la chica.

—No vengas a joderme tú también Amber— Se quejó el recién llegado para indignación de la chica, a quien solamente ignoro volviendo a fumar.

—¡Ja!, no sé ni para que me molesto— Exclamo la chica haciendo un puchero. En ese momento su mirada choco con la de Qrowell a quien rápidamente le hizo una reverencia— ¡Es un gusto verlo de regreso maestro!— Dijo en un tono de voz mucho más animado.

—A mí también me alegra verlos de nuevo, Koul, Amber— Contesto el hombre quien había estado presenciando toda la discusión con una sonrisa en su rostro, misma que fue de vuelta por la joven Amber, antes de dirigir su vista una vez más a su acompañante quien continuaba fumando su cigarrillo viendo la pared como si esta fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Koul, saluda a nuestro maestro— Le exigió haciendo un puchero. Koul la vio de reojo antes de botar una bocanada de humo y dirigir su vista hacia Qrowell manteniendo silencio durante unos segundos, para después simplemente decir.

—… No tengo porque saludar a ese viejo verde— y regresar su vista hacia la pared dejando completamente boquiabiertos a los jóvenes que allí se encontraban.

—¡Koul!— Exclamo la peliverde apunto de reprenderlo de nuevo.

—Dejalo así Amber, es su forma de decirme hola, ¿no es así Koul?— Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa el nephilim. El pelirrojo solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio causando una leve risa en el mayor que seguidamente devolvió su vista a la pequeña chica— De momento creo que lo mejor sería que te presentaras a tus nuevos compañeros, ¿no crees?— Dijo esta vez viendo al cuarteto de ángeles que no sabían cómo responder. Entonces Tanel, aclarándose la garganta, dio un paso al frente dispuesto a presentarse.

—Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es…— Pero antes de seguir la chica Amber lo interrumpió.

—Tanel— Dijo causando asombro y confusión en el chico—, y ustedes son Ryuji, Cinthya y Miriam, ¿cierto?— Comento viendo divertida las expresiones de asombro de los chicos.

—C-cómo… ¿Cómo lo supiste?— Exclamo un confundido Ryuji, antes de poner una cara de pánico y dar un paso hacia atrás— ¡¿Acaso puedes leer las mentes de los otros?!— La acuso, provocando vergüenza en sus amigos, y una gran carcajada en la chica.

—Claro que no Ryuji— Respondió está limpiándose una lagrima de la risa—, el viento me lo dijo— Confeso sonriéndoles de forma radiante a los chicos, confundiéndolos más aún.

—¿Cómo así que el viento te lo dijo?— Pregunto Miriam con cierta duda, pero un suspiro del nephilim llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

—Supongo que tendré que ser yo quien se encargue de hacer las presentaciones— Dijo, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, el hombre antes de posar su mirada sobre sus nuevos alumnos— Chicos, les presento a Amber Virilias— Señalando a la chica de cabello verde quien solo sonreía de forma amigable a los ángeles— y a Koul Solaris— señalando ahora al joven de cabellos rojos quien solo hizo un "Hmp" con la garganta antes de verlos con desgane y asentir a modo de saludo.

—Un gusto, como iba diciendo, yo soy Tanel… ¿aunque creo que ya saben nuestros nombres o no?— Comento el ángel sonriendo de forma algo nerviosa viendo a Amber quien solo sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona desviando levemente la mirada. Koul viéndolos de reojo simplemente volvió a asentir afirmando el hecho de que conocían quienes eran. Un ambiente tranquilo y ameno se formó alrededor de los seis jóvenes, pero este se rompió cuando Qrowell, con una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro dijo…

—Ah, y por cierto, ellos son demonios— shockeando por completo al grupo de ángeles.

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Los cuatro ángeles no pudieron evitar soltar tremendo grito de sorpresa al oír esto. Rápidamente su mirada se dirigió hacia los dos jóvenes que recién estaban conociendo, y al ver como de sus espaldas tres pares de alas, no emplumadas como las de ellos, sino membranosas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, salían, solo pudieron dar por hecho esto.

—U-ustedes… son demonios— Exclamo con consternación el caído de cabellos bicolor viendo a los dos diablos con asombro, mismo que era compartido por sus compañeros.

—Sí— Contesto con simpleza Koul rodando los ojos con fastidios. Esos ángeles eran muy infantiles para su gusto. Por otro lado Amber, mandando al carajo toda la molestia, autoridad y madurez que pudo haber mostrado antes ahora se encontraba riendo divertida como si es que hubiera hecho una gran travesura.

—¡Sorpresa!

—Esperen, tiempo fuera, hay algo que no entiendo— Se apresuró a decir Cinthya una vez pudo salir de su estupor—. Entiendo que sean demonios, pero, ¿Solaris?, ¿Virilias?, nunca había oído de esos clanes— Exclamo la chica con confusión.

—Yo tampoco había oído tu nombre nunca, y aun así no me ves preguntándote sobre eso— Le respondió el demonio pelirrojo soltando una bocanada de humo y viéndola de soslayo. Cinthya se encontraba roja de furia con una palpitante vena resaltando en su frente.

—¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— Que más atrás tanto Ryuji como Miriam estuvieran alabando a lo dicho por el chico no ayudaba a su estado tampoco.

—Maestro, ¿ellos son de confiar?— Tanel, siendo el único que al parecer tomaba las cosas con seriedad, se acercó a Qrowell para comentarle sus inseguridades. Este solo sonrió para después ver por una ventana el patio principal del templo, más específicamente, el gran torii que servía de entrada.

—En la cultura japonesa, las puertas torii son usadas a modo de protección contra los espíritus malignos, y esta no es diferente. Hay otras tres iguales a esa ubicadas al norte, al sur y al oeste del templo formando de esta forma una barrera, si alguien tuviera alguna intensión maliciosa para conmigo, o aquellos que viven en el templo, serán asesinados una vez atraviesen el campo de fuerza. Por eso tiene escrito "Protección", "Vida" y "Muerte" en él— Explico el nephilim recibiendo un asentimiento de aprobación de parte del ángel, para después posar su vista hacia los otros jóvenes que discutían—. Dentro de los demonios— Empezó consiguiendo la atención de los ángeles— existe un grupo de seres que no pertenece a ninguno de los [Setenta y Dos Pilares Demoníacos], llamados comúnmente demonios extra, y entre ellos están las casas de Lucifuge, Mephistopheles, Belphegor, Abaddon, y obviamente, la casa de Solaris, y la casa de Virilias— Dijo para comprensión del grupo.

—Mi clan tiene un alto control sobre el elemento viento— Tomo la palabra esta vez Amber quien les estaba sonriendo amigablemente a los ángeles—, de hecho somos capaces de causar fenómenos climáticos como tormentas eléctricas y huracanes, al igual que oír la voz del viento— Informo cerrando los ojos con alegría. Su compañero de ojos ambarinos soltó un bufido consumiendo por completo su cigarro para enseguida cambiarlo por otro.

—Los Solaris somos una casa de demonios que usamos el poder del sol— Exclamo el fumador con un tono aburrido, aunque impresionando al grupo de ángeles al saber esto— o al menos eso es lo que dicen— y con esto toda la sorpresa se fue al carajo—, como sea. También, a diferencia de los otros demonios, nosotros somos capaces de usar nuestro poder al cien por ciento tanto en el día como en la noche. No tenemos problemas con eso— Dijo empezando a fumar de su nuevo cigarrillo.

—Gracias, aunque no me acuerdo haberte preguntado algo a ti, sabes— Exclamo Cinthya con cierta tonalidad de burla, consiguiendo que él demonio diera un mordisco a su cigarro quemándolo por completo mientras le dirigía una mirada de molestia a la chica… aunque era difícil diferenciar esta de su cara de aburrimiento normal.

—¿Ah?— Expreso el joven como si es que hubiera oído mal, tras él Amber se reía a carcajadas. Como disfrutaba que alguien molestara a ese pelirrojo.

—¡Sin duda, tú ya me caes bien!— Dijo entre risas la peliverde viendo a la albina limpiándose una lagrima de la risa.

—¿Me voy tan solo unos minutos y ya están haciendo tanto escándalo?— Exclamo una voz masculina a espaldas de todos, y ellos rápidamente voltearon la vista para verlo…

—Oh, ya regresaste, Samuel— Qrowell no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa al ver al joven que se posaba frente a ellos. Era sumamente alto, un poco más mayor que los ángeles o los demonios que allí se encontraban. Su cabello era de color gris, casi plateado, se encontraba alborotado y semi levantado, con mechas en su flequillo de color azul. Sus ojos eran amarillos, y por ultimo vestía con ropas oscuras, una chaqueta de cuero abierta encima de una camiseta manga larga negra, con pantalones tipo jean y botas de igual color, junto a unos guantes de cuero. El recién llegado, con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque más calmada que la del nephilim, se acercó a él chocando sus puños a modo de saludo.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti, padre— Exclamo el joven sin borrar su sonrisa, para consternación del grupo de ángeles.

—¡¿P-padre?!— Y ante el grito de exclamación de sus nuevos alumnos el albino mayor solo pudo reír por lo bajo, dándose vuelta para verlos mientras, sin borrar su sonrisa, golpeaba suavemente el pecho del recién llegado.

—Niños, les presento a mi único y amado hijo, Samuel— Presento el hombre, a sus espaldas el joven, quien era casi idéntico a su padre, saco cuatro pares de alas iguales a las de él.

—¿Qué tal?— Dijo el chico a modo de saludo mientras asentía con la cabeza, mismo que fue contestado tanto por los demonios como por los ángeles, en quienes después él clavo su vista acercándose a ellos— A Amber y a Koul ya los conozco, ¿pero ustedes quiénes son?

—Mi nombre es Miriam, soy una caída, es un placer— Se presentó primeramente la caída de cabellos morados sonriendo amablemente estirando su mano.

—El placer es todo mío— Contesto galante el joven tomando su mano depositando un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, haciéndola reír levemente, mientras que los demás hombres que vieron esto solo bufaron mientras volteaban el rostro con una sincronización perfecta. El nephilim menor no le dio importancia a esto y rápidamente poso su vista en Cinthya tomando también su mano— ¿Y tú eres?— Pregunto sin perder su tono el chico.

—Yo soy Cinthya, un ángel, un gusto— Respondió la joven sonriendo mientras el nephilim repetía el proceso anterior que hizo con Miriam.

—El gusto es mío, conocer a tan bellas damas siempre será un placer— Exclamo sin perder su sonrisa el caballero, pero esta se esfumo siendo reemplazada por una mirada de confusión al verse tapado por una sombra. El empezó a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con Tanel que lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Que tal, Tanel, ángel— Se presentó con simpleza el joven ángel, pero con un sutil tono de envidia y molestia en su voz. El nephilim, con una gota de sudor en la nuca se enderezo riendo de forma nerviosa mientras asentía. Después por unos segundos se mantuvo un molesto silencio, que la joven quimera rompió al posar su mirada en el último integrante del grupo de ángeles.

—¿Y tú quién eres bro?— Pregunto él tratando de escapar de ese incomodo momento. Ryuji sonrió antes de contestar.

—Yo soy Ryuji— Dijo el de cabellos bicolor mientras se señalaba a sí mismo—, futura leyenda, y un ángel caído— Exclamo con una sonrisa decidida, haciendo suspirar a sus amigos negando con la cabeza, confundiendo levemente a los demonios quienes lo veían como un bicho raro, y sonreír tanto a padre como a hijo con cierta gracia.

—Oh, con que una leyenda, ¿eh?— Dijo el nephilim menor viéndolo divertido, para confusión del caído.

—Sí, ¿pasa algo con eso?— Afirmo y cuestiono, ahora en tono serio el chico.

—Nada en especial, solo que todos los que he conocido que han dicho que se harán leyenda, han muerto— Respondió el albino menor cruzándose de brazos sin borrar su sonrisa, confundiendo a los demonios por su actitud, poniendo serios a los ángeles, y haciendo que Ryuji frunciera levemente el ceño. Atrás de él su padre solo sonreía divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—"Nunca cambiaras, cierto hijo"— Pensaba el hombre mientras veía la espalda de Samuel.

—Yo soy diferente, ¡yo si me convertiré en leyenda!— Exclamo alzando un poco la voz el caído de ojos morados.

—¿Enserio?— Cuestiono viendo la mirada seria que Ryuji le dirigía, sin perder su sonrisa, lo tenía justo donde quería— ¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?

—¿A qué te refieres?— Respondió, o más bien pregunto con confusión el joven caído.

—A una pelea por supuesto, así veremos si realmente podrás ser una leyenda— Aclaro el joven albino sonriendo desafiante, sonrisa que Ryuji devolvió.

—Reto aceptado, nephilim— Exclamo el caído sonriendo con decisión y algo de orgullo. A sus espaldas, sus amigos se encontraban discutiendo con los demonios.

—¿No creen que deberían detenerlo? Samuel es alguien realmente fuerte, Koul y yo no logramos vencerlo aun trabajando en equipo— Comento la diablesa de cabellos verdes con algo preocupación. Koul, volviendo a fumar de otro cigarrillo y sin decir nada, simplemente asintió.

—No, tranquila… estará bien— Contesto Miriam viendo con cierta gracia a su amigo.

—Ryuji es un idiota, la mayoría del tiempo, pero no es débil… podrá apañárselas solo— Añadió Tanel sonriendo, Cinthya a su lado asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Si ustedes lo dicen…— Dijo no muy convencida la peliverde. Siguiendo con el nephilim y el caído, el primero se dio vuelta para ver a su padre, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido alejado de la situación.

—No tienes ningún problema con esto, cierto padre— Exclamo el albino menor sonriendo, misma que su padre devolvió antes de responder.

—No, solo traten de no matarse el uno al otro— Respondió el adulto adentrándose en el templo. Tras dar unos cuantos pasos, y notar que ninguno lo seguía, volteo el rostro para verlos por sobre sus hombros con cierta cara de molestia— ¿Qué están esperando? Síganme, tampoco es que vayan a pelear en medio de la sala o si— Exclamo, recibiendo de Ryuji y Samuel como respuesta que ambos voltearan el rostro silbando como si la cosa no fuera con ellos.

—"Eso realmente era lo que planeaban…"— Pensaban al unísono y con un gotón en su nuca el grupo de ángeles y demonios viendo al par frente a ellos.

—Déjense de idioteces y síganme— Exigió el adulto rodando los ojos con fastidio. Así el grupo, siguiendo los pasos del nephilim mayor, se fueron adentrando en el templo, hasta salir por una de las puertas traseras. Allí los esperaba un vasto paramo de hierba, con dos enormes árboles sakura custodiando sus bordes, y encontrándose un bello lago en su frente, formado por la cascada que allí desembocaba. Entonces Qrowell, invocando su bastón de nuevo, golpeo el suelo con fuerza, generando un gran campo de fuerza que rodeo todo el terreno—. Listo, así me asegurare de que no hagan ningún desastre en la propiedad— Comento volteando a ver hacia los maravillados ángeles que admiraban la belleza del lugar, a su lado estaban también los demonios, y su hijo. Estos al notar que él les hablaba rápidamente le dieron su atención, pero este veía específicamente a dos personas: Ryuji y Samuel—, pueden empezar cuando quieran.

El caído y el nephilim se vieron entre sí con seriedad, para después sonreír cada uno de forma retadora. Entonces ambos, a paso calmado, caminaron hasta el centro, tomando cierta distancia el uno del otro, y Qrowell volvió a hablar.

—Bien, este combate será simple, ganará aquel que logre hacer que su oponente se rinda, o que este quede inconsciente, ¿entendieron?— Explico, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos— Bien, ¡comiencen!— Exclamo. Ryuji enseguida se puso en posición para pelear, con ambos brazos arriba y las piernas un poco separadas, pero entonces vio con algo de confusión a Samuel. El solo se encontraba de brazos cruzados, viéndolo con una sutil sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No querías pelear, o acaso es que me tienes miedo?— Exclamo el caído tratando de provocarlo, pero este solamente rió un poco sin despegar su mirada de él.

—No es eso, solo espero a que tú me ataques— Contesto para confusión tanto de Ryuji como de sus compañeros ángeles. Amber veía todo con cierta preocupación… y a Koul solo le importaba fumar—, dejare que tu des el primer golpe— Especifico haciendo que su oponente alzara una ceja curioso.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— Pregunto, y él ensancho su sonrisa haciendo una seña con la mano.

—Ven con todo lo que tienes.

—Bien, ¡aquí voy!— Entonces de la espalda del caído salió su único par de alas, para consternación de los demonios, hasta Koul no pudo evitar ver esto con cierta incredulidad, y curiosidad del nephilim. Pero este último tuvo que espabilar a tiempo, Ryuji usando sus alas como impulso había acortado la distancia que los separa, y en estos momentos se encontraba listo para propinar un potente golpe.

¡PUM!

Una gran ráfaga de aire se generó cuando el puño del caído impacto contra la joven quimera, una pantalla de humo se había propagado en el campo dificultando la visión de los observadores. Estos vieron expectantes como poco a poco el humo se fue dispersando, permitiendo ver a los dos combatientes.

—¿Eh?— Ryuji se encontraba por demás incrédulo, a pesar de haberlo tomado por sorpresa, y haberlo atacado con todo su fuerza, el nephilim había logrado atrapar su puño, con una sola mano.

—Admito que eso fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba, no eres tan débil como pensaba— Exclamo con una sonrisa haciendo gruñir con frustración al caído—, pero no lo entiendo, ¿si eres tan fuerte, por qué solo tienes un par de alas?

—Oh oh— Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Tanel y Miriam observando a Ryuji, que tenía la mirada baja con su flequillo tapando su rostro.

—¿Qué?— Pregunto Amber con curiosidad, Koul, aunque no dijera nada, y pareciera que les prestara más atención a las moscas que fornicaban en una esquina, se encontraba viendo la pelea y oyendo lo que sus nuevos compañeros tenían que decir.

—Toco un nervio en Ryuji— Respondió por ellos Cinthya, viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa como Ryuji levantada la mirada de forma sombría.

—Estas muerto…— Y entonces el joven caído comenzó a atacar al nephilim de forma rápida y continua, cada golpe y patada que daba generaban fuertes ráfagas de aire que dificultaban la vista de los presentes.

Pero había algo que los impresionaba a todos, menos a Qrowell, él ya lo veía venir.

Samuel detenía todos y cada uno de los ataques de Ryuji, con una sola mano.

—No eres malo, lo reconozco— Comento el joven nephilim desviando un puño del caído, para después agacharse esquivando una patada y reincorporándose para bloquear un golpe, para frustración de su oponente—, pero cometes un error de novato. Estas concentrándote solamente en el ataque— Dijo, desviando un golpe y aproximándose a él impactando un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones— y debilitando tu defensa— y sin más el caído salió despedido hacia atrás, chocando contra la gran cascada, perdiéndose de vista dentro de ella.

—Eres fuerte, pero también eres débil. Puedes mejorar… pero aún te falta mucho si quieres alcanzar mi nivel, por eso no has [Ascendido]— Exclamo Samuel relajando su postura, dando media vuelta para ir con el grupo.

—… Les dije que Samuel era demasiado fuerte— Comento con algo de lastima por Ryuji Amber, dando un paso al frente para ir a buscar al caído.

—Aún tiene mucho que mejorar— Hablo por primera vez en un buen rato Koul, siguiendo a la diablesa hacia la cascada, pero antes de que pudieran hacer esto un par de manos los sujetaron de los hombros deteniendo a ambos. Era Tanel.

—Esperen— Exclamo con seriedad el ángel confundiendo a los demonios.

—Esto aún no acaba— Explico simplemente Miriam, igual que seria que su amigo, al lado de ella Cinthya se encontraba sonriendo.

—"Vamos Ryuji".

Samuel se hallaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados caminando hacia todos, pero de pronto una fuerte señal de alerta le llego como un sexto sentido, abriendo los ojos de golpe movió un poco su cabeza, viendo como una lanza de luz le pasaba a un lado fallando por poco.

¡SPLASH!

Entonces de la cascada salió el caído con dos lanzas de luz en mano. Lanzo una primero, y la otra después, el nephilim las esquivo ambas dando un par de saltos hacia atrás, pero una vez más una fuerte sensación de peligro lo invadió.

—"Maldición"— Pensó con preocupación el albino menor al ver como Ryuji se posaba a un lado de él, listo para atacarlo con una espada de luz.

¡KLANK!

El nephilim no se dejaría vencer. Rodeo su antebrazo de energía demoníaca y bloqueo el ataque del caído, deshaciendo ambas armas de energía, para posteriormente tratar de conectar un fuerte golpe en su estómago una vez más, pero el pelinegro, viendo esto venir, lo esquivo dando una mortal hacia atrás, creando dos lanzas de luz en el proceso lanzándolas ambas a la vez que caía agachado, aunque el albino no tuvo que esquivarlas, las dos se clavaron en el suelo a un lado de él.

—Todos fallamos de vez en cuando— Exclamo el joven quimera sonriendo de forma reconfortante para el caído, este se encontraba reincorporándose, y cuando lo hizo una sutil risa escapo de sus labios.

—Tal vez, pero yo no— Comento de forma arrogante, chasqueando los dedos a la vez que las lanzas comenzaban a brillar.

¡FLASH!

Entonces ambas lanzas estallaron en una potente explosión de luz, cegando momentáneamente la vista de Samuel.

—¡Agh, maldita sea!— Se quejó con dolor el joven llevando sus manos a sus ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo para esto. El caído, aprovechando el estado en el que se encontraba el nephilim se acercó a él lanzando dos golpes que Samuel esquivo con dificultad para después agacharse salvándose de una patada, pero al reincorporarse un fuerte puñetazo se encajó en su mandíbula, mandándolo a volar varios metros de distancia.

—¡Logro golpear a Samuel!— Exclamo con asombro Amber, viendo con incredulidad el desarrollo del combate.

—…— Koul incluso había dejado de fingir que no miraba la pelea, viendo atentamente lo que sucedía dejando su cigarrillo de lado.

Ryuji se mantuvo durante un rato en la misma posición que cuando conecto el golpe, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Entonces su vista se centró en su puño, temblaba, pero de la emoción. Una sonrisa surco su rostro, pero esta no duro nada, rápidamente volvió a una expresión seria, y vio atentamente a donde su rival yacía en el suelo.

—Puede que aún me falte por mejorar… ¡pero yo nunca seré débil!— Exclamo decido el ángel caído, pero toda esta motivación se fue al oír la respuesta de su enemigo.

—Jajajajajajajajaja.

Estaba riendo.

El nephilim empezó a incorporarse, riendo estruendosamente, incluso tenia pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Oh dios!, hace tiempo que no me golpeaban así— Exclamo el joven con diversión limpiándose una lagrima de la risa, y algo de sangre que caía de la comisura de sus labios. Y ya más tranquilo, volvió su vista al ángel—. Tienes razón, no eres débil… y por eso no me contendré, preparate— Dijo sonriendo mientras abría los brazos y separaba sus piernas, agachándose y encorvándose levemente. Entonces su sonrisa se esfumo, y agacho la mirada cerrando los ojos poniéndose serio, concentrándose. Llamas doradas rodearon sus manos.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— Pregunto Miriam con curiosidad. Nadie le respondió, Amber estaba tan confundida como ella, Koul y Tanel se encontraban viendo eso con seriedad, y Cinthya con preocupación.

—Ryuji…

—"Realmente vas a hacerlo, hijo"— Pensaba con cierta preocupación Qrowell, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Estrellas del firmamento, iluminen mi camino— Exclamo el albino menor, recuperando la atención de todos. Bajo él un extraño sello, dorado como las llamas en su manos, se empezaba a formar—, válgase su voluntad, ¡y eliminen a mi enemigo!— Las llamas en su manos brillaron con más fuerza, se hicieron más grandes, y bajo Ryuji el mismo sello que se formaba en Samuel apareció— Ustedes que guían el bien, y juzgan el mal, ¡ayúdenme a vencer!— Esto era malo, el caído tenía que huir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no podía, sus piernas se encontraban inmóviles.

—" _¡Y eliminen a mi enemigo!_ "— Ryuji al recordar esta parte del conjuro de Samuel entendió por qué ese sello se había formado bajo el, y por ende, por qué no se podía mover— ¡Maldición!

—¡PRÉSTENME SU PODER!— Ignorante de esto, Samuel exclamo con fuerza estas últimas palabras, cerrando sus puños para después juntarlos, uniendo de esta forma también las llamas en sus manos, el sello bajo el brillaba con más fuerza.

—¡Samuel, detente!— Grito Qrowell llamando la atención de todos, pero ya era muy tarde.

—¡CANNON METEORIA!

Con esas palabras un fuerte y enorme rayo de energía salió despedida desde las manos de Samuel con un solo objetivo: Ryuji.

—¡RYUJI!— Una preocupada Cinthya trato de ir en ayuda de su amigo, pero Miriam y Amber la detuvieron, solamente lograría lastimarse ella también.

En cambio, para Ryuji el tiempo se detuvo, todo lo veía en blanco y negro. Trataba con desespero de moverse, pero sus pies no les respondían.

—"¡Maldición!"— Pensaba cada vez más enojado el chico, no tenía escapatoria… tal vez… si era débil…

—[Infinite Neutralizer…]— Una voz resonó en la cabeza de Ryuji… y él conocía esa voz.

Nidhöggr, el [End Dragon].

—"¿Qué quieres de mí?"— Le respondió mentalmente el joven, hastiado y fastidiado, tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse. Un gigantesco rayo de luz que se aproximaba a él en cámara lenta (o al menos desde su punto de vista), por ejemplo.

Pero la bestia no le respondió.

—[[Infinite Neutralizer], ¡dilo!]— Demando el dragón con voz autoritaria, el chico se encontraba confundido.

—"¿Por qué?"— Pregunto, pero no le respondieron.

—[Hazlo, [Infinite Neutralizer], ¡dilo!]— Repitió el gran reptil. Ryuji no entendía, pero a pesar de esto, por alguna razón, creía que debía hacerlo.

Y entonces el tiempo volvió a correr normal.

El color volvió al mundo, el gran laser de energía destruía todo a su paso.

—¡RYUJI!— Todos los presentes, incluso el inalterable Koul, gritaron con preocupación al ver ese devastador ataque acercarse al caído. Qrowell había dado un gran salto desde donde antes estaba con su bastón brillando, debía detener esto.

Pero Ryuji tenía otros planes.

¡Crash!

Una fuerte aura rojiza rodeo al caído, y el sello bajo él se hizo trizas. El cañón estaba a nada de alcanzarlo. Dando un firme paso hacia al frente y estirando una mano, el joven exclamo.

—¡[Infinite Neutralizer]!

[NEUTRALIZE]

Entonces un gran resplandor de color rojo se originó, cegando la vista de todos… y desintegrando el ataque de Samuel.

Una vez el resplandor se hubo apaciguado, todos centraron su vista en el pelinegro. Se encontraba fuera de peligro, no presentaba daño alguno, pero había algo extraño. Sobre las ropas del caído ahora se encontraba un raro artefacto, era como el peto de una armadura negra con tonos grises, con una gema roja en el medio, y con un par de picos que salían de su espalda. Pero eso no era lo único que allí se encontraban.

Las alas de Ryuji, ya no eran solamente dos.

Ahora eran cuatro pares.

Ahora era un [Duque].

Había alcanzado su [Ascenso].

—Y-yo…— La lastimera voz del caído, casi como un susurro, fue escuchada por todos, el joven estiraba su puño hacia Samuel, pero en su mirada se veía reflejada el cansancio— nunca seré débil… porque yo me convertiré en leyenda— Dijo sin más, antes de que el peto de la armadura desapareciera en una explosión de partículas negras, y Ryuji cayera desplomado al suelo.

Estaba inconsciente.

Samuel había ganado el combate.

Sin perder tiempo todos se aproximaron al caído, aún sin poder salir de la impresión, viéndolo con una combinación de asombro y preocupación.

—Maestro… ¿qué fue eso?— Pregunto Amber una vez su voz volvió a ella. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Qrowell, pero el parecía estar absorto en su mundo, igual que Samuel, incluso el pequeño gato, Neos, quien durante casi todo el combate había estado durmiendo en el techo del templo, no podía evitar tener sus ojos abiertos a tope por la impresión.

—… ¿[Sacred Gear]?— Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo con incredulidad, para confusión del grupo que los rodeaba.

Continuará.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Bueno, eso es todo, pero una última cosa antes de irme, voy a empezar a publicar esta historia también en Wattpad bajo un usuario con el mismo nombre que uso aquí en fanfiction, así que bueno, ya saben que si ven esta historia allí, no es ningún plagio :b. Una vez más, gracias a aquellos que hayan tenido la paciencia de leer los cap de esta historia, porque ciertamente no es una lectura ligera y aún más a aquellos que me dejan algún comentario, me gusta ver qué es lo que opinan de lo que estoy escribiendo. Así que, bueno, nos vemos cuando logre traer el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara!


	4. Cap 03 - Sacred Gear

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, hola a todo el mundo. Ya estoy aquí listo para traerles el capítulo tres de Riders of the Genesis. La verdad fue una larga espera, o al menos yo lo sentí así, lamento mucho eso, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena.

También quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que están siguiendo esta historia, me gusta ver como aumenta el número aunque sea poco a poco con cada capítulo.

En esta ocasión no habrá tanta acción como en los últimos dos episodios, pero si responderá algunas de las dudas que creo que tienen con respecto a esta historia. Y como dije antes, esto es un AU, literalmente lo único que tiene parecido con High School DxD es que varios términos que ahí se usan y todos los personajes de su obra forman parte del universo de mi historia. Pero tranquilos, que si algunos se lo preguntan, claro que Issei, Rias y todos los miembros del Club de Ocultismo van a aparecer, pero será todo a su tiempo.

Ahora los dejo con el capítulo.

Renuncia de Derechos: Ninguna de las referencias a otras obras usadas en esta historia me pertenecen. Este es un trabajo hecho sin fines de lucro y lo único que me pertenece son los OC's usados aquí y la historia en sí.

* * *

Riders of the Genesis

Cap 03:

Sacred Gear

-XXXX-

Su cabeza daba vueltas, batallando constantemente para tratar de recuperar todos sus sentidos.

¿Qué le había pasado? No podía recordarlo, y tratar de hacerlo terminaba en un intenso dolor de cabeza. Ni su propio nombre podía recordar.

La inconciencia parecía volver a llamarlo, inundándolo una vez más en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Para qué oponerse? Tendría tiempo para averiguar lo que le sucedió después…

—¡Ryuji, despierta!

Escucho de repente. Ryuji, ese era su nombre, alguien lo estaba llamando. Esa voz, se le hacía familiar…

—Cinthya, tranquilizate.

—¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! Algo extraño acaba de pasar con Ryuji, nuestro amigo. Tú lo viste Tanel, eso no es normal.

—Hey, para ser justos, nada de lo que nos ha pasado actualmente ha sido normal.

—¡Oh por favor, sabes a lo que me refiero Miriam!

Más voces empezaban a resonar, oyéndose muy distantes, pero poco a poco empezaba a sentirlas más próximas. Una fuerte Luz de repente escandilo sus ojos, y tras unos segundos para recuperar su visión, él al fin abrió los ojos…

—¡Ryuji!

Aún se encontraba desorientado, pero podía ver lo que lo rodeaba, se encontraba en una habitación clásica japonesa, acostado rodeado por sus amigos ángeles, y le dolía la cabeza a horrores, pero todo eso se fue a un segundo plano cuando su amiga, Cinthya, fue a abrazarlo de repente.

—¡Nos tenías muy preocupados, idiota!— Dijo con una combinación de alivio y enojo la chica. Tanel se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro mirándolo preocupado, pero sonriendo feliz de verlo despierto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Le pregunto mientras Cinthya se separaba del abrazo para darle espacio a Ryuji.

—Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo a horrores, además tengo un extraño antojo de pescado frito, pero aparte de eso estoy bien— Respondió sonriéndoles a sus amigos, misma que estos devolvieron—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Poco más de tres horas— Le respondió Miriam—, que bueno que al fin despertaste, Cinthya parecía estar al borde de la histeria— Exclamo divertida la caída, para vergüenza de su amiga.

—¡N-NO ES CIERTO!— Trato de defenderse roja de pena, pero solo logro que sus amigos volvieran a una nueva ronda de risas, a las que ella misma se les unió luego de un rato.

Pero aún había un tema que zanjar.

—Ryu, ¿qué fue eso que usaste en tu pelea con Samuel?— Cuestiono Tanel en un tono serio, recibiendo una mirada de confusión del caído.

—¿De qué hablas?, ¿acaso hice algo extraño durante mi pelea?— Le respondió con una pregunta él de cabellos bicolor. Sus amigos solo se vieron entre sí para después ver de nuevo a Ryuji.

—Ryuji, ¿no recuerdas nada de la pelea?— Pregunto esta vez Miriam acercándose al chico.

—Puedo recordarlo, pero todo después de que el usara esa técnica contra mí, cuando ese láser estaba a punto de golpearme, está muy borroso en mi memoria— Contesto el caído sosteniéndose la cabeza, como si le doliera recordar. Pero entonces una de sus manos fue sostenida por Cinthya, quien lo veía con seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ryuji, ¿cuál es tu rango?— Dijo sin perder su expresión. Ryuji solo la vio frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—[Barón]— Respondió casi con molestia el caído, pero al ver las extrañas sonrisas que sus amigos le daban solo pudo confundirse más de lo que estaba—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Saca tus alas, y lo entenderás— Dijo simplemente su amiga caída.

Ryuji aún confundido hizo lo pedido. Hay estaba, el sentimiento de algo surgiendo desde su espalda, pero…

FLUSH

Ese sonido, era mayor al casi mudo aleteo que soltaba su único par de alas al ser descubiertas.

Ryuji, con una impactada mirada en su rostro poco a poco iba volteándose para encontrarse con sus solitarias alas ahora eran acompañadas por otras tres.

Poseía cuatro pares de alas en total. Era un [Duque], lo había logrado…

Al fin, había [Ascendido].

—Yo… esto… pero… ¿cómo es que…?— Ryuji no podía salir de su asombro, las palabras no le salían, estaba completamente anonadado. Sus amigos solo podían ver con una sonrisa la expresión de Ryuji. Tanel dio un paso al frente y puso una mano en su hombro una vez más, captado la atención del chico que puso su vista en él.

—Felicidades Ryuji, al fin has [Ascendido]— Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa. Ryuji solo pudo bajar su mirada apretando fuertemente sus puños con leves lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo logre…— Se dijo a sí mismo ido— ¡Lo logre!— Exclamo con alegría dando un gran salto en celebración sin poder contener su emoción. Sus amigos, contagiados por la alegría del joven, no pudieron evitar abalanzarse sobre el joven en un gran abrazo grupal, riendo todos juntos.

Y por un momento, por un solo momento, se olvidaron de todos los problemas que tenían.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.

—No quisiera arruinar tan bella escena— Escucharon una aburrida y hasta algo fastidiada voz a sus espaldas. Los ángeles pusieron atención a esta, viendo a Koul fumando un cigarro recostado en la puerta viéndolos con su típica expresión de molestia—, pero el viejo los llama, apresúrense— Y con eso acabo su cigarro, para después irse dejando al grupo de amigos en un prolongado silencio.

—Chicos— el primero en hablar de ellos fue el recién [Ascendido] caído, que los veía a todos con confusión—, ¿por qué nos llama el maestro?, ¿qué paso mientras estaba inconsciente?— Cuestiono este, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Sus tres amigos se vieron entre sí sin saber que contestarle, hasta que Miriam, dirigiendo su mirada a él, le dijo simplemente…

—Será mejor que sea Qrowell-sensei quien te lo explique, Ryuji— Y con esto el cuarteto de ángeles se vieron avanzando por los pasillos del hogar del nephilim.

Tras un rato caminando por la mansión oriental de Qrowell en un silencio que al menos para el caído de cabellos bicolor fue sumamente incómodo, estos entraron a una sala cuadricular, iluminada por la flameante luz de un candelabro de velas en el techo. Allí se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros sentados de piernas cruzadas en el piso frente al nephilim mayor, quien se encontraba en una tarima de pie. Tenía en sus manos su báculo y su familiar se encontraba en sus hombros. Estos al sentir la presencia de los recién llegados voltearon su vista a ellos.

Ryuji al ver sus serias miradas solo se sintió más incómodo.

—Pasen adelante, los estábamos esperando— Exclamo con disimulada tranquilidad el nephilim de cabellos plateados—, por favor, tomen asiento.

Los ángeles procedieron a hacer lo pedido por su maestro, pero este dirigió su vista a Ryuji antes de que este se sentara.

—Tú no, Ryuji— Espeto para sorpresa del aludido—, acercarte— Ordeno más que pedir el mayor. Este pasando su confusa mirada por todos sus compañeros, se levantó y fue hasta su maestro, viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Alguien podría decirme por favor que diablos está pasando?— Exclamo el caído harto de tanto misterio, pero de nuevo no tuvo respuesta. En vez de esto, lo que sintió fue a su maestro golpeándolo en el pecho con la punta de su bastón. Ryuji dio un paso hacia atrás, un aura dorada rodeo su cuerpo, y en su pecho se materializo de forma traslucida un peto de armadura, del mismo tipo que uso contra Samuel.

Solo duro unos segundos, pero en ese instante el caído sintió como una oleada de poder corría por sus venas, y tan rápido como apareció esta se esfumo. El joven de ojos morados vio sus manos confundido, más de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

Eso se sintió tan familiar.

Este solo pudo dirigir su vista hacia el nephilim, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras él esperaba respuestas. De repente este los abrió ligeramente, viendo al confundido joven.

—Justo lo que pensaba…— Dijo más para sí mismo que para responder a las dudas de su aprendiz.

—{[Sacred Gear]}— Exclamo esta vez el bakeneko, sin a apartar su mirada del chico. Este podía oír a sus compañeros contener la respiración por la sorpresa. Ya no podía más.

—¡Por amor al cielo y a los infiernos, ¿alguien quiere explicarme que mierda es todo esto?!— Exploto el caído viendo a todos los presentes en busca de algo que resolvieras sus dudas. Samuel entonces se levantó de donde se encontraba, caminando hasta ponerse junto a su padre viendo al recién nombrado [Duque] de forma seria.

—Ryuji, dentro de ti se encuentra una de las artes sagradas creadas por Elohim— Exclamo el chico sin despegar su mirada del caído—, tú eres un usuario de [Sacred Gear].

Silencio.

Después de la revelación dada por el nephilim menor todas las voces en la sala fueron acalladas, con todas las miradas fijas en una sola persona: Ryuji.

Este último se encontraba estático, con la mirada gacha y con su flequillo ensombreciendo su mirada. Entonces de repente él levanto la mirada viendo fijamente a los nephilim frente a él, para decir…

—… ¿Qué es una [Sacred Gear]?— Y con esa simple pregunta toda la seriedad del momento fue mandada al carajo, sus compañeros cayeron de espaldas por la impresión, hasta Samuel y el pequeño felino no pudieron evitar hacer esto. Qrowell por su lado solo negaba con la cabeza suspirando.

—¿Nadie nunca le explico lo que era una [Sacred Gear]?, ¿qué enseñan hoy en día en el cielo?— Cuestiono Koul viendo a los ángeles alzando una ceja, estos solo se levantaron intercalando su mirada entre Ryuji y los demonios sin saber cómo responder por la vergüenza provocada por su compañero. Cinthya no aguanto más y se acercó para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico, quien solo se quejaba del dolor sin entender que había hecho para merecerlo.

—¡Por supuesto que nos lo explicaron!, ¡lo que pasa es que el muy idiota de Ryuji no puede mantenerse despierto más de cinco minutos en ninguna clase!— Exclamo la [Querubín] viendo con enojo a su amigo. El mayor del grupo solo suspiro llevándose una mano a su frente con fastidio.

—Esto será más complicado de lo que creí…— Dijo, más para el mismo que para nadie más. Entonces, dando un golpe al suelo con su báculo, recupero la atención de todos los jóvenes en la sala, su hijo, los ángeles y los demonios volvieron a tomar a siento, menos Ryuji que se mantuvo expectante sin apartar su mirada de su maestro— Empecemos desde el principio Ryuji, las [Sacred Gear] son objetos sagrados…

—¿Objetos sagrados?— Repitió confundido el chico, Qrowell asintió.

—Así es, son objetos sagrados creados por Elohim al final de la Gran Guerra de las Tres Facciones. Son muy contadas las personas que nacen con alguna, pero estas, incluso las más débiles, cuentan con habilidades sumamente increíbles, y cuando el portador de una [Sacred Gear] perece esta enseguida cambia de portador de manera aleatoria, eligiendo entre los miles de niños que nacen día a día— Empezó a hablar el nephilim sin apartar su vista del joven—. Se dice que la mayoría de los humanos que han dejado su huella en el mundo eran usuarios de alguna de estas artes sagradas— Dijo ante la impresionada y emocionada mirada del chico, ya más o menos entendía de qué iba todo esto. Con solo ver al nephilim podía confirmar lo que sospechaba—. Tú eres una de esas personas Ryuji, tú eres un usuario de [Sacred Gear]— El aludido no podía contener su emoción, miraba sus manos sonriendo enormemente.

—Yo sabía que era increíble, pero no pensaba que tanto— Dijo casi en tono de broma el chico. Este levanto su mirada viendo a los ojos a su maestro, sin poder borrar su sonrisa—. ¿Eso era lo que los estaba molestando hace un rato, que poseo una [Sacred Gear]?, honestamente esperaba algo peor como que yo era el descendiente de un rey demonio o algo así— Exclamo con jocosidad el chico, pero al ver que el pesado ambiente no se iba solo pudo ladear la cabeza con confusión una vez más—. ¿Qué les pasa?, están tomando esto muy a pecho, ¿no creen?— Trato de amenizar las cosas el chico.

—No estas entendiendo, Ryuji— Exclamo una voz a sus espalda, Amber. Este volteo a verla, notando la seriedad (inclusive algo de molestia) en los ojos de la chica— No estas prestando atención a lo más importante que dijo el maestro.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— El caído no entendía que era lo que querían decirle.

—Él dijo "La mayoría de los humanos que han dejado huella en la historia han tenido una arte sagrada", eso se debe a una cosa, Ryuji— Dijo Koul, quien sorprendentemente no se encontraba fumando, ni tampoco estaba aparentando no ver lo que pasaba.

—Ryu…— Esta vez quien lo llamo fue su amiga, Miriam. El joven poso su vista en su compañera, notando la acomplejada mirada que esta le daba, diferente a todas las demás en la sala—... solo los humanos pueden nacer con [Sacred Gears].

Y con eso el joven sintió como el mundo se le venía encima. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, su boca también se encontraba abierta, tratando de articular alguna palabra pero su voz no salía, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

—E-e-eso, n-no puede ser, ¿q-qué e-están diciendo, que soy un humano? ¡Es absurdo! ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! — Dijo con negación el chico, sacando sus recién obtenidos pares de alas para dar fuerza a su punto— ¡Yo soy un caído!

—Lo eres— El que hablo esta vez fue Qrowell. La mirada del chico volvió a su punto de origen, chocando con la de su sensei— pero también eres en parte un humano.

—¡Eso no puede ser!— Continuo negándose el chico con insistencia— ¡Mi padre es un caído!

—¿Y tu madre?— Y con esa pregunta del parte del nephilim todas las excusas del caído se acallaron. La sala volvió a entrar en silencio, en donde el joven solo se mantenía viendo a la nada con su flequillo ensombreciendo su rostro.

—… Yo nunca conocí a mi madre— Admitió el chico sin ver a nadie, frunciendo el ceño levemente—… a papá no le gustaba hablar de ella… yo siempre asumí que nos había abandonado…

—Es una opción factible— Dijo como si nada el nephilim. El caído, así como todos los jóvenes en general, le dieron una mirada de molestia al mayor. Hablando de poco tacto—, aunque también puede haber otras opciones.

—Explíquese— Pidió el chico de ojos morados sin apartar su mirada de él.

—Verás, los ángeles, los caídos y los demonios son de las razas que más problemas tienen para reproducirse, la posibilidad de un embarazo son extremadamente bajas para estas tres, aun cuando Elohim permitió que los ángeles pudieran tener relaciones siempre que fuera por amor y no por lujuria, esto no aumento sus probabilidades, y eso era con miembros de su propia raza. Ahora imaginate como seria con otras, en especial con los humanos, que son la raza más débil de nuestro mundo.

—Vaya al grano, por favor— Ryuji no necesitaba una clase de biología para saber cómo es que se hacían los bebes, no de nuevo.

—El punto es que, si tu madre era humana, pudieron haber tres motivos por lo que no la conociste— Dijo el nephilim levantando un dedo—, lo primero, tu padre te secuestro cuando tu madre te dio a luz— Con una sola mirada del caído le basto para dejar ese punto hasta ahí, y levanto otro dedo para decir el segundo—, dos, tu madre no quería nada que ver contigo y te abandono— Esta vez fue la mirada de sus alumnos la que lo hizo callarse y proceder con el punto final— o tres, tu madre murió cuando te dio a luz— y con esto todos no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos por la impresión viendo al nephilim. Todos, menos Samuel.

—Son contadas las veces en que una humana sale embarazada de un ser sobrenatural— Comenzó a explicar esta vez el nephilim menor—, pero cuando esto ocurre, son más contadas las veces en donde todo sale bien… En el mejor de los casos, uno de los dos se salva, pero en el peor… ambos mueren— el nephilim fijo su vista en sus amigos, estos notaron rápidamente la melancolía y tristeza tras la seria mirada del joven—… mi madre murió al darme a luz…

—… Entonces… están queriendo decir… ¿qué mi madre murió cuando yo nací?— Pregunto el recién descubierto semihumano, dirigiendo otra vez su vista al mayor, este simplemente asintió.

—Tu padre no me parece que sea un desgraciado secuestra bebes, y tampoco creo que una madre que dio a luz a su hijo tenga el corazón para abandonarlo… y no sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tu madre quería protegerte Ryuji, por eso es que pienso que lo que te aparto de ella, fue la muerte— Exclamo el nephilim, notando el pesar en la mirada del caído, que rápidamente fue apoyado por los demás jóvenes presentes.

El entendía que con estas revelaciones tal vez debería darle el tiempo para reflexionar al joven.

Lamentablemente aún había cosas más urgentes de las cuales hablar.

—Pero eso no es todo Ryuji, aún hay algo que debes saber de las [Sacred Gear]— Rompió el momento el albino, obteniendo la atención de los jóvenes presentes—, después de todo, la tuya no es una normal.

—¿Qué, a qué se refiere sensei?— Tanel no era el único confundido en el grupo, todos sus compañeros estaban igual, eso incluía a Samuel.

—{Verán, niños…}— Llamo su atención el felino en el hombro de su maestro… aunque ser llamados niños por alguien como él, por alguna razón se sentía muy extraño…— {Las [Sacred Gears] son armas que responden a la voluntad de sus portadores, entre más fuerte sea está más allá ira la [Sacred Gear]}.

—Exactamente— Continuo el nephilim mayor—, pero a pesar de esto, existen [Sacred Gears] que están muy por encima del nivel promedio, y esas son las [Longinus]…

—¿[Longinus]?, ¿cómo el que asesino a Cristo en el mundo humano?— Indago Miriam, recibiendo un asentimiento del hombre.

—Así es, de hecho, la lanza que el uso en ese entonces fue la primera [Sacred Gear] de clase [Longinus]. Existen dieciséis [Longinus] en total, y el requisito para entrar en esta categoría es… poder matar Dioses— Revelo, para shock de todos los presentes.

—¿M-matar Dioses… es broma no? Algo como eso, sería una locura— Miriam no podía creer lo que decía el mayor, pero una sola mirada de él le basto para entender que no bromeaba—. E-es enserio…

—¿Por qué Elohim le daría un arma como esa a la humanidad?— Cuestiono esta vez Amber, igual de impresionada que el resto. Su maestro solo se encogió de hombros sin saber cómo responder realmente.

—Elohim es de los dioses más sabios y al mismo tiempo más misteriosos que existen. Es muy difícil entender porque hace las cosas que hace, pero con las [Sacred Gear], el conocimiento común es que las hizo para que la humanidad pudiera defenderse de los seres sobrenaturales. Y el porqué de permitir que híbridos también pudieran portarlas, eso es uno de los grandes misterios que Elohim solo guarda para sí mismo.

—Espere…— Lo interrumpió Cinthya, analizando todo con asombro— el que nos esté contando esto, quiere decir… ¿La [Sacred Gear] de Ryuji… es una de estas [Longinus]?— La pregunta de Cinthya exalto a todos, no habían tomado en cuenta esto.

—Exactamente— Y la confirmación de Qrowell solo pudo sorprenderlos aún más—. Ryuji posee dentro de él una de las dieciséis [Longinus] existentes, el Corazón del Dragón Negro— en ese momento, el joven de cabellos bicolor sintió como un gran escalofrío recorría su columna al escuchar eso—, la [Infinite Neutralizer].

—[Infinite Neutralizer]…— Repitió con voz queda el chico.

[NEUTRALIZE]

Entonces, como si la sola mención de su nombre fuera suficiente para invocarlo, el arma sagrada con forma de peto apareció para sorpresa del caído.

—[Te dije que yo era real, Kid]— Escucho el chico a la vez que la gema roja en su pecho resplandecía, pero había algo más, esa voz…

Fue escuchada por todos.

—¿Qué fue eso?, ¿quién está ahí?— Pregunto Cinthya chocando espaldas con Miriam y Amber estando las tres en alerta. Samuel y Tanel también se hallaban confundidos, hasta Koul dejo caer su máscara de aburrimiento para tratar de entender lo que sucedía.

—Ese fue Nidhöggr, el Dragón que habita dentro del [Infinite Neutralizer]— Exclamo el maestro de los jóvenes obteniendo su atención de nueva cuenta—. Algunas [Longinus] en sí no fueron hechas para defender a la humanidad, más bien fueron hechas para protegerla— Explico el hombre, antes de posar su vista en el caído semihumano—. Tu [Sacred Gear] es uno de estos casos, dentro de ella se encuentra sellado una de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo, una bestia que tiene el poder suficiente para hacer temblar a muchos dioses, uno de los [Cuatro Dragones Celestiales], el [End Dragon], Nidhöggr, o como otros lo llaman…

—[Black Dragon Emperor]— Lo interrumpió Ryuji, absorto en sus pensamientos sentándose de golpe en el suelo llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Era mucha información para procesar.

—¿Ryuji… cómo sabes eso?— Cuestiono su amiga [Querubín], viéndolo con preocupación.

Ryuji se mantuvo en silencio… Él nunca antes había hablado de sus sueños antes, con nadie, siempre pensaba que lo tacharían de loco si se supiera, pero ahora, no valía la pena seguir ocultándolo. Levantándose del suelo, el chico se preparó mentalmente para contar su verdad.

—A veces, cuando dormía…— Empezó a hablar el joven, con todas las miradas puestas en él— tenia sueños extraños… me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, y yo poco a poco empezaba a caminar hasta llegar a una caverna iluminada por piedras preciosas. Y siempre, sin falta, una, criatura, aparecía desde las profundidades de la cueva, y me atacaba… hay terminaba mi sueño…

—Ryu…— Sus amigos no podían evitar verlo con preocupación. Incluso Koul lo veía con algo de lastima.

—Pero— Continúo el chico, recordando los últimos sucesos con el dragón— la última vez que soñé con él, en vez de atacarme, me hablo… E-él me dijo que me preparara, que pronto conocería lo que es el poder, que se acercaban tiempos difíciles…— Su respiración empezaba a agitarse, su mente comenzaba a nublarse por ideas que venían sin parar a su cabeza— ¡Él fue el que me dijo que tocara el sello de los demonios!— Exclamo exaltado el joven para sorpresa de todos— ¡Él!... ¡ÉL!— Poco a poco el rostro de Ryuji iba adquiriendo una expresión de furia mientras la gema de su [Sacred Gear] brillaba con fuerza…

Entonces Qrowell puso una mano en su hombro, liberándolo del trance en el que él mismo se había metido. Para ese momento, la [Infinite Neutralizer] se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro alguno de ella más que unas partículas de energía oscura que desaparecían en el aire.

—Creo que esto ha sido suficiente por ahora… Aún hay cosas que debemos discutir, pero lo dejaremos para mañana— Dijo viendo tranquilamente al caído, para después posar su mirada en los demás—. Hoy será su último día de descanso, mañana empezaremos su entrenamiento, y créanme niños— Los jóvenes no sabían porque, pero cuando Qrowell les sonrió, podrían jurar ver la figura de un ogro materializándose tras él, dándoles un fuerte escalofríos a todos menos a Samuel. Él ya había vivido en carne propia lo que sus compañeros se enfrentarían más adelante—, los haré ver el Infierno.

GULP

Todos tragaron saliva ante esa imagen, su maestro sonriéndoles de forma burlona, con la figura de un gran monstruo materializándose a sus espaldas dándole un efecto dramático, viéndolos de una forma que solo les prometía dolor en su futuro, ¡joder, que hasta el pinche gato los estaba viendo de esa forma mientras sus ojos brillaban!

Y con eso, cada quien se fue por su lado, con sus propias ideas en su mente. Todo había acabado, al menos, por el momento.

XXXX

Más tarde, ese mismo día

XXXX

¿Dónde estaba? Por segunda vez en ese día Ryuji no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, se sentía pesado, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de estar flotando. Como seria si estuviera nadando en el fondo del océano, pero lo extraño es que no sentía la necesidad de respirar…

Mantenía su cuerpo estático, esperando a ver que iba a suceder. Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a ir hacia arriba, como si una fuerza extraña lo estuviera empujando desde las profundidades. Una radiante luz surgió de la nada, y su cuerpo automáticamente se dirigía a esa dirección.

SPLASH

Salió disparado como bólido de donde se encontraba, para volver a caer y mantenerse flotando bocarriba.

Efectivamente, se encontraba en medio del océano.

Pero era extraño, no recordaba que en Faith hubiera cuerpos de agua tan extensos… y tampoco recordaba haberse quedado dormido en el mar.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el oleaje empezó a arrastrarlo hacia una isla cercana. Al poco tiempo fue recibido por la suave y cálida arena de la costa, contrastando perfectamente con la fría y contundente brisa que golpeaba contra su piel.

Extrañamente, a pesar de haber estado en lo profundo del océano hace poco, su cuerpo no estaba mojado.

El caído con algo de pereza se incorporó, analizando sus alrededores. Estaba en una vasta isla tropical, rodeado por el océano, que reflejaba las la lluvia de estrellas que adornaba la noche. Una luna en cuarto menguante gobernaba el páramo, y una gran aurora boreal surcaba el cielo de inicio a fin.

Estaría maravillado por tan increíble vista, de no ser por la duda que lo agobiaba.

—¿Dónde estoy?— Volvió a preguntarse el joven caído confundido, aunque la verdad, no esperaba recibir alguna respuesta.

—[Estamos en tu mente, Kid]— Lastima que a veces lo que pedimos se puede cumplir. Ryuji, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda como lo hacía siempre desde que empezó a oír esa voz, se dio vuelta para confirmar sus temores.

Y ahí estaba. Grande e imponente. El [Dragón del Fin], el [Black Dragon Emperor].

La bestia que lo había hecho condenar al mundo, a sus amigos, y a su hogar.

Nidhöggr.

—[¿Qué sucede Kid? No pareces muy feliz de verme]— El tono de burla que usaba el reptil no pasó desapercibido para el caído de cabellos bicolor, lo hacía enfurecer. El dragón estaba saliendo de las profundidades de la selva tras Ryuji, caminando en cuatro patas en su dirección.

—¡No des un paso más!— La exclamación del joven paso desapercibida por la bestia. Este enojado creo una lanza de luz, lanzándola al dragón—. ¡Te estoy hablando, tú maldito reptil sobre a…!— Pero todas sus maldiciones se vieron acalladas cuando de repente su lanza se desvaneció antes de llegar a tocar a Nidhöggr, y no solo eso, su poder mágico también había desaparecido—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

—[Relajate, Kid, no estoy aquí para pelear contigo… al menos no por ahora, jejejejeje]— Hablo el ser de repente, llamando la atención de Ryuji. El reptil siguió su camino hasta posarse junto a Ryuji, sentándose sobre sus piernas traseras— [Ven, siéntate]— La mirada que le dio Ryuji le hizo entender que no confiaba para nada en él, aunque la risa que soltó el dragón si lo descoloco—, [tranquilizate, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho. Mira, como muestra de buena fe, te devuelvo tu poder]— Exclamo Nidhöggr con un tono de diversión que se le hacía muy molesto al caído, pero antes de poderle refutar algo, sintió como su poder mágico volvía a correr por sus venas.

Con incredulidad el chico puso su vista en el dragón, que le estaba sonriendo mostrando sus afilados dientes de tal forma que no le transmitía ninguna confianza al joven ángel, pero a pesar de esto, él decidió hacerle caso, sentándose de piernas cruzadas junto a él.

Un incómodo silencio (o al menos así era para Ryuji), los rodeo a ambos, hasta que esté al fin se decidió a hablar…

—¿C-cómo… cómo me quitaste mis poderes hace un momento?— Se aventuró a preguntar el caído, posando su mirada en el dragón. Este lo vio por un momento, y para sorpresa del semicaído, por primera vez el dragón se mostraba serio, y después volvió a posar su mirada en el mar.

—[Tú sabes que yo, mi alma, se encuentra atrapada dentro de la [Sacred Gear] que tu posees, ¿no es así?]— Exclamo el dragón, no necesitaba ver a Ryuji para saber que este asentía— [Cada [Sacred Gear] tiene una habilidad única y diferente aunque sean del mismo tipo, todo varía según el portador. Esto no cambia en las [Longinus], pero algunas de ellas no tienen solo una única habilidad, Kid].

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Pregunto el caído confundido.

—[Te pondré un ejemplo simple, la [Twice Critical] es una [Sacred Gear] de clase media, aunque muy inusual entre los de su tipo, a veces su forma y apariencia puede variar según su portador, pero su habilidad sigue siendo el mismo, duplicar el poder de su usuario]— Dijo el dragón mientras el joven lo miraba atentamente—, [y entre las [Longinus] existe una que tiene prácticamente el mismo poder. Se llama [Boosted Gear], es por decirlo, una [Sacred Gear] hermana a la tuya]…

—¿[Sacred Gear] hermana?— Cuestiono el caído alzando una ceja—, ¿qué es eso?

—[No interrumpas]— Le regaño el dragón, el chico solo se encogió en su asiento. Eso le recordaba mucho a cuando lo encontraban durmiendo en alguna clase—. [Como iba diciendo, la [Boosted Gear] es una versión mejorada de la [Twice Critical], está también duplica el poder de su portador, pero lo hace cada diez segundos. Es decir, en diez segundos es dos veces más fuerte, en veinte es cuatro, en treinta ocho, y así sucesivamente]— Explico el [End Dragon]. Ryuji algo confundido se aventuró a preguntar.

—Pero, aunque eso suene como algo increíble, sigue siendo un solo poder, ¿no es así?— Dijo, consiguiendo una mirada del reptil, pero este en vez de regañarlo, solo soltó una pequeña risa.

—[Aquí es donde viene lo interesante Kid]— Exclamo, regresando su vista hacia adelante antes de seguir—. [La [Boosted Gear], además de poder "aumentar", también tiene la habilidad de "transferir" el poder aumentado a lo que sea, un arma, un compañero, incluso puedes concentrarlo en una parte de tu propio cuerpo. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo Kid?]— Pregunto ahora el reptil posando su mirada en Ryuji, este asintió en pose pensativa.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Prácticamente me quieres decir que las [Longinus] pueden contar con dos o más habilidades a diferencia de otras— Respondió entendiendo a lo que se refería el dragón para después devolver su mirada hacia él—. ¿Cuáles son las de [Infinite Neutralizer]?— Volvió a preguntar el chico. El dragón levanto la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado sonriendo con orgullo.

—[[Infinite Neutralizer]… Neutralizador del Infinito]— Dijo el ser, más para sí mismo que para el joven que lo acompañaba, para después poner su vista de nuevo en él— [Esta [Sacred Gear] te otorga dos poderes originarios míos. El poder principal es "neutralizar", cada diez segundos podrás neutralizar un ataque enemigo, el conteo comienza después de activar la [Sacred Gear]]

—Y… ¿el segundo?— Lo ínsito a continuar el chico. El dragón solo soltó un bufido que fácilmente podía pasar por una sutil risa, le daba gracia ver como ahora el chico le hablaba sin problemas, cuando hace tan solo unos momentos estaba amenazándolo con atacarlo.

—[El segundo poder es "bloquear", esta habilidad te permite borrar todo el poder mágico de un oponente, de un objeto, de lo que sea, pero para hacerlo debes haber utilizado al menos unas seis veces "neutralizar" y solo podrás usarlo una vez]— Respondió el ser viendo sutilmente al caído esperando ver su reacción.

—Entonces si uso la [Sacred Gear] por un minuto, ¿puedo evitar que algún oponente me puede atacar?— Volvió a preguntar con emoción el chico.

—[Claro]—Dijo, pero viendo la emoción que empezaba a inundar al chico, Nidhöggr no pudo evitar lo siguiente—, [pero tú aún no puedes usarlo, Kid]— Y al ver la cara desencajada del chico el gran dragón no pudo evitar reír.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Explicate reptil sobrealimentado!— Refuto el caído con clara indignación, acallando las risas del ser.

—[¡¿A quién llamas reptil sobrealimentado, maldito mocoso?!]— Pero al parecer el dragón le daba más importancia a los insultos del chico que a su pregunta. Ryuji tenía una vena resaltando en su frente listo para contestarle…

—Ustedes dos, ¿podrían dejar de hacer tanto ruido?, dioses, algunos tratan de descansar por aquí saben— Cuando de repente una voz femenina los interrumpió a ambos.

El caído y el dragón voltearon al mismo tiempo, y el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la belleza que se acercaba a ambos. Era una mujer joven, no mayor a treinta años, de largo cabello blanco hasta media espalda, de brillantes ojos dorados y con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado. Vestía con un suéter de lana negro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su busto, usaba unos jeans ajustados y calzaba con un par de tacones blancos. Además en su mano izquierda tenia puesto un anillo de oro, y en su espalda se encontraba enfundada una espada.

—[Naomi…]— Exclamo el dragón sin apartar su mirada de la recién llegada.

—Es bueno verte a ti también, Nid— Respondió la mujer sonriéndole al dragón, ante la confundida mirada de Ryuji.

—¿Ustedes se conocen… no, mejor dicho, tú quién eres?— Pregunto el chico confundido, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, lo que obtuvo fue un golpe de karate a la cabeza de parte de Naomi—, ¡auh!, ¡¿y eso por qué fue?!— Exclamo el chico con algo de enojo teniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.

—Porque primero uno debe presentarse a sí mismo antes de preguntarle a los demás quienes son, sobre todo con una dama como yo— Le contesto la mujer con sus manos en la cintura viéndolo como lo haría una madre regañando a su hijo. Ryuji una vez más se sentía como cuando lo regañaban en la escuela—, pero bueno, esta vez te lo dejare pasar solo porque ya sé quién eres.

Viendo la confusión en la cara de Ryuji, Naomi no pudo evitar sonreír divertida antes de presentarse.

—Yo soy por decirlo de una forma, tu senpai. Mi nombre es Naomi Murakami, pero tú puedes llamarme Nao-senpai pequeño— Exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza de Ryuji viéndolo desde arriba (ella era más alta que él, aunque probablemente sea por los tacones…).

—¿… Senpai?— Dijo algo inseguro el chico, ladeando la cabeza confundido.

—[Significa "superior" en japonés. Se usa normalmente para alguien que tiene un puesto de mayor jerarquía en escuelas o en el trabajo]— Explico esta vez el dragón, desviando la atención de Ryuji de la mujer—. [Naomi es tu senpai, ya que ella fue la usuaria anterior de la [Infinite Neutralizer] hasta que murió y quedo a tus manos]— Revelo para sorpresa del caído que solo pudo ver a la mujer con impresión.

—¿Tu estas muerta?... Si es así… ¿por qué estás en mi mente, no deberías estar en el más allá o algo así?— La mujer suspiro ante las preguntas del chico, al parecer esto iba a ser más largo de lo que a ella le gustaría.

—La [Infinite Neutralizer], al igual que sus otras [Sacred Gears] hermanas, tiene una maldición que impide a su portador conseguir el descanso una vez han fallecido. En vez de eso son sellados dentro de la [Sacred Gear], aquellos que perdieron su cordura a causa del poder quedan condenados, pero otros como yo, que pudimos aceptarlo y dominarlo, nos mantenemos cuerdos en este mundo, y ayudamos a los nuevos portadores a no caer— Explico la mujer con seriedad, para después soltar un triste suspiro—. Aunque, lamentablemente, yo soy la única que no ha sucumbido ante el poder de Nidhöggr.

—Debe ser difícil estar aquí sola, no— Dijo el caído sintiendo pena por la mujer, pero esta solo le sonrió confundiéndolo un poco, mientras se acercaba al dragón y le daba un suave golpe en su pata delantera recostando su espalda en ella.

—No tanto, este grandulón me hace compañía— Contesto sin borrar su animada sonrisa, riendo un poco al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Ryuji—. Puede parecer atemorizante al principio, pero es en realidad alguien de buen corazón, ¿no es así Nid?— Dijo volteando su mirada para ver al dragón, pero este solo bufo ladeando el rostro.

—[No sé de qué estás hablando…]— Soltó el dragón, no pudiendo reprimir un gruñido cuando la mujer susurro un suave "tsundere" muy oíble para el agudo oído de la criatura.

—Espera, espera, espera— Los interrumpió el chico, viendo a la mujer desconcertado— ¿Nidhöggr? ¿Bueno? ¡Lo único que ha hecho desde que lo conocí es atormentarme en sueños y, por si no lo sabias, hacer que provoque el fin del mundo!— Termino con enojo el de cabellos bicolor. La albina poso su vista en Nidhöggr quien solo se encogió de hombros haciéndose el desentendido, Nao solo suspiro antes de contestarle a Ryuji.

—Lo de atormentarte, bueno, es su forma de decirte hola— Dijo para fastidio de Ryuji que solo vio al dragón con reproche, este solo silbaba tranquilamente como si la cosa no fuera con él (los dragones silban si quiera, nunca lo sabremos)—. Y a lo segundo, el genuinamente quería tratar de ayudarte— Naomi previendo la respuesta sarcástica del joven se apresuró a continuar—, si no lo hubiera hecho tú y tus amigos se hubieran quedado atrapados en Hatred— Y con esto el joven poso su desconfiada mirada en el dragón.

—¿Eso es verdad?— Pregunto no creyendo lo que su senpai le decía.

—[Si, si, como sea]— Exclamo el dragón restándole importancia—, [solo lo hice para que me debieras un favor, nada más]— Siguió el ser soltando un bufido. Viéndolo mejor, Ryuji ahora entendía porque Naomi lo había llamado tsundere...

Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo.

—¿Aunque sabes?, si él no se hubiera metido, tal vez el familiar de ese hombre, Qrowell, los hubiera podido sacar sin traer ninguna consecuencia— Y con eso, muy a sabiendas, Naomi había mandado los nuevos pensamientos de Ryuji a tomar por culo.

—¡¿Es enserio?!— Exclamo Ryuji con enojo viendo al dragón exigiendo explicaciones.

—[¡En mi defensa, no reconocí que eso era un familiar! ¡Creí que era un gato normal, es decir, es un gato negro! ¡Ellos tienen mala suerte, todo lo negro tiene mala suerte! ¡Lo dice el internet!]— Se defendió con una excusa barata el ser ante la fastidiada mirada de Ryuji y la divertida de Naomi.

—Pero Nid— Lo llamo la chica captando su atención—, tú eres negro— Le revelo para gran impacto del dragón.

—[… Toda mi vida… ha sido una mentira]— Repetía dramáticamente el gigante para gracia de la albina y vergüenza del caído.

Y entonces este recordó como había empezado la charla.

—¡Esperen, tiempo fuera!— Exclamo de repente el menor llamando la atención de su senpai, puesto que Nid aún estaba en su trance de lamentación—, ¡aún no han respondido a todas mis preguntas! ¿Por qué no puedo usar "bloquear"?, ¿y qué es eso de [Sacred Gears] hermanas?— Exigió saber el chico, aunque siendo ignorado por el dragón.

—Bueno, supongo que me tocara explicarte a mí— Dijo sin más la mujer—. Vamos con lo primero, la [Infinite Neutralizer] cuando es activada empieza en la etapa inicial— Explicaba mientras que con una rama dibujaba en la arena el peto de armadura que Ryuji y los otros habían visto antes—, esta es la fase uno, donde tú estás, aquí solo puedes usar "neutralizar"— Y entonces empezó a dibujar otra vez el mismo peto, pero esta vez poseía dos pares de picos en vez de uno—. Esta sería la segunda etapa, aquí ya puedes usar "bloquear"— un último dibujo más, esta vez el peto se había agrandado un poco más, y poseía tres pares de picos en su espalda—- Y esta es la etapa final, donde el limitador de tiempo se rompe— Exclamo para sorpresa del caído—, esto demuestra que has alcanzado el [Balance Breaker].

—¿[Balance Breaker]?— Pregunto sin entender el chico, y esta vez el dragón fue quien le respondió.

—[Las [Sacred Gears] presentan una falla que no estaba en el sistema planeado por Elohim. Esa falla es el [Balance Breaker], donde la [Sacred Gear] rompe sus propios límites prestablecidos, para ir más allá. Es prácticamente una "evolución" de la [Sacred Gear]]— Explico el dragón, Ryuji solo asintió entendiendo lo que decía.

—Ya veo… ¿Cómo consigo el [Balance Breaker]?— Volvió a preguntar con una chispa de decisión en su mirada.

—Las [Sacred Gears] responden a las voluntades de sus portadores, ¿recuerdas?— Exclamo Naomi sonriendo, Ryuji volvió a asentir— Entonces, ¿qué tan fuerte es tu deseo de convertirte en leyenda?

—Más fuerte que los mismos dioses— Respondió sin vacilación el chico, captando la idea de su senpai.

—Entonces lo lograras muy pronto chico— Le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa dándole un suave golpe en la frente, Ryuji soltó una suave risa ante esto, ella enserio le estaba cayendo bien—. Ahora en cuanto a tu otra duda— Continuo la mujer recuperando la seriedad del momento—, las [Sacred Gears] hermanas a las que se refiere Nid son las otras tres [Sacred Gears] donde se encuentran selladas las almas de los otros [Dragones Celestiales].

—Los [Dragones Celestiales]…— Repitió para sí mismo el chico antes de ver a Nao a los ojos con curiosidad— Llevo un tiempo pensando en esto, pero ¿qué son exactamente estos [Dragones Celestiales]?

—Un [Dragón Celestial] es un título de los dragones, así como lo es [Duque] o [Querubín] para los caídos y ángeles— Le respondió Naomi con una mirada sería un su rostro—. Un [Dragón Celestial] es tan poderoso que incluso los dioses nórdicos y olímpicos les temen— Explico para asombro del chico.

—¿T-Tan fuertes son?— Pregunto sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

—[Así es, ¡por eso deberías tenerme más respeto, Kid!]— Exclamo con orgullo nada disimulado el dragón.

—Sí, son muy fuertes— Continúo Nao ignorando a Nid, para molestia de este último—. Solo cuatro dragones han alcanzado ese título, y Nid es uno de ellos.

—Pero si son tan fuertes, ¿cómo fue que Elohim logro sellar a los cuatro?, ¿acaso pudo vencerlos a todos?— Siguió el chico con curiosidad, pero la risa de Nidhöggr se escuchó llamando la atención de los dos.

—[¡Ja!, ese estúpido dios de pacotilla ya quisiera poder enfrentarme de igual a igual]— Exclamo con gracia el dragón, antes de que su tono se volviera mucho más serio—. [No, el logro sellarnos por una razón: Los cuatro nos habíamos debilitado peleando entre nosotros]— Confeso, pero Ryuji no se veía satisfecho.

—¿Por qué estaban peleando?

—Los dragones son seres muy competitivos Ryuji— Le respondió de nuevo Naomi—, y esa rivalidad se nos es transmitida a nosotros, los portadores de sus [Sacred Gears]. Muchos de nosotros hemos muerto peleando contra los otros [Dragones Celestiales]— Explico con suma seriedad la mujer—. Ryuji, es posible que cuando te encuentres con alguno de ellos, ustedes terminen peleando a muerte, al igual que nosotros lo hicimos.

Y tras esto todo se mantuvo en silencio, silencio que el mismo Ryuji se decidió a romper.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?— Pregunto una última vez el chico. Naomi y Nid se vieron entre ellos antes de responder.

—Son el [Dragón Desvanecido], [Vanishing Dragon], [White Dragon Emperor], Albion— Empezó Nao.

—[El [Dragón de la Calamidad], [Calamity Dragón], [Blue Dragon Emperor], Typhoon]— Continuo Nidhöggr, casi escupiendo el nombre de este último.

—Y el [Dragón Galés], [Welsh Dragon], [Red Dragon Emperor], Ddraig— Termino de nuevo la albina. Una vez más todo se sumió en silencio. Y entonces Ryuji dio unos pasos al frente, haciéndose poco a poco traslucido ante la curiosa vista del dragón y la humana— Ryuji, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a ir a entrenar— Contesto simplemente, volteando a verlos con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—, con rivales como ellos no puedo darme el lujo de descansar. Me asegurare de que todo el mundo conozca mi leyenda, la leyenda del ángel caído y [Black Dragon Emperor] más fuerte. La historia de mi vida apenas acaba de empezar— Exclamo con decisión el chico, a punto de desaparecer—. Gracias por todo, Naomi-senpai… Nos vemos Nid— y sin más se fue del lugar, dejando únicamente al dragón y a la mujer en el páramo.

—[Ese mocoso, ni siquiera nos dio tiempo a explicarle cuales eran las habilidades de las [Sacred Gears] de Albion y Typhoon]— Exclamo el dragón suspirando, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de voltear a ver a la joven humana que se dirigía hacia la selva tropical tras ellos—. [¿Qué harás ahora, Naomi?]— Pregunto el dragón a la albina. La mujer solo siguió su camino sin voltearse a verlo.

—El aún no está listo, pero pronto lo estará. Estoy segura que el cambiara el destino de los [Black Dragons Emperors] y…— Decía sin detener su andar, volteando el rostro un poco para ver al dragón— el tuyo también Nid— Y entonces la mujer se adentró en la selva tropical, dejando solo al dragón.

—[Hmp, las mujeres son raras]— Dijo este para sí mismo, antes de emprender el vuelo y perderse en las profundidades del basto cielo.

-XXXX-

Mientras, con Ryuji

-XXXX-

El caído acababa de abrir los ojos, recién despertando después de la larga explicación que tubo dentro de su cuerpo, aunque cuando vio su reloj noto que en el mundo real apenas y habían pasado un par de minutos.

El chico rápidamente se levantó, se había acostado con sus ropas normales, y solo se había quitado su chaleco y sus zapatos. Se colocó ambos y salió de su habitación.

Hay en Faith reinaba la tranquilidad de la noche, las luciérnagas iluminaban levemente el páramo, y la flora del lugar parecía brillar en luz propia con sus vivos colores.

Ryuji se encontraba fuera de la gran mansión donde ahora habitaba, en el mismo lugar donde había peleado antes en contra del hijo del nephilim mayor.

Estaba decidido, pensaba aumentar sus poderes para así enfrentarse a los enemigos que lo asecharían de ahora en adelante, sean dragones o demonios, el los vencería a todos para así arreglar sus errores y forjar su camino.

Convertirse en leyenda.

Aunque claro, no esperaba que hubiera alguien más a parte de él despierto a estas horas.

—Tampoco puedes conciliar el sueño, Ryuji— Escucho decir a sus espaldas el caído, este rápidamente se dio vuelta, encontrándose con Samuel quien estaba recostado en contra de uno de los tantos arboles de la zona. El peliplateado de mechas azules camino en dirección al caído hasta estar frente a frente con él.

—Algo así— Le contesto el chico encogiéndose de hombros—. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?— Pregunto de vuelta. Samuel simplemente suspiro admirando el paisaje a su alrededor antes de responderle.

—Vengo aquí cuando quiero reflexionar acerca de algo o simplemente cuando estoy aburrido y no puedo dormir. En esta ocasión es por ambas cosas— Exclamo el nephilim con simpleza mientras continuaba admirando el bosque. Ryuji se le quedo viendo durante un rato antes de decir…

—¿Pensabas en tu madre?— consiguiendo la atención del nephilim. Este lo vio durante unos momentos con sorpresa antes de empezar a reír, para confusión del caído—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, nada— Respondió su acompañante una vez su risa se calmó, negando con su cabeza—. Solo estaba pensando en lo obvio que era esto— Dijo antes de calmarse para seguir.

La sonrisa que le dio al caído le hizo saber que todo estaba bien.

—Pues sí, así es, estaba pensando en mi madre— Confeso el nephilim encogiéndose de hombros—. No es fácil enterarse de que se es un hibrido, y mucho menos saber que tú fuiste la razón de que tu madre muriera…— Suspiro, tomándose un tiempo antes de continuar, posando su vista en Ryuji—. ¿Y tú, como llevas esto de ser un hibrido?— Pregunto intrigado por la respuesta de su acompañante

—… Mentiría si dijera que es fácil, ¿sabes?— Dijo el chico sin ver a su acompañante.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que el nephilim se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que el caído continuará.

—En mis pocos años de vida siempre sentí que yo era, diferente, que había algo en mí que no era igual al resto de los caídos. Mi padre siempre me dijo que yo era especial, creí que se refería a que yo era fuerte pero, sabiendo todo esto…— Explico el chico haciendo otra pequeña pausa para ver sus manos hechas puño con una maraña de sentimientos encontrados dentro de sí— creo que papá sabía que yo poseía una [Sacred Gear], y a lo que me tendría que enfrentar más adelante.

—¿A lo que tendrías que enfrentarte?— Repitió el nephilim alzando una ceja.

Ryuji solo lo observo con seriedad antes de seguir.

—Los demonios no son mis únicos enemigos, al menos no por ahora— Dijo simplemente para después posar su mirada en el páramo que los rodeaba así como él lo había hecho antes— Este poder es muy peligroso, no solo por lo que puede hacer, sino por las consecuencias que trae— El joven caído volvió a poner su vista en su nuevo compañero— Tengo que hacerme más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, para enfrentarme a todo lo que venga.

Samuel estaba impresionado, debía admitirlo. Ryuji a veces parecía un idiota, pero era más listo de lo que creía.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro ante este pensamiento.

—"Debo admitirlo, esa chica Cinthya tiene toda la razón…— Dijo para sí mismo el peliplateado—, Ryuji realmente es increíble"— Y entonces, ante la atenta mirada de Ryuji, Samuel tomo distancia de él, tomando posición para pelear—. Muy bien, si lo que quieres es hacerte fuerte, entonces será mejor empezar— Exclamo sonriendo divertido—, el proceso será mucho más rápido con un compañero, ¿no crees?— Ryuji lo vio sorprendido, antes de sonreír y tomar el también posición.

—Muy bien, pero preparate, esta vez, yo ganare— Y con eso, extendiendo sus orgullosas alas, el caído se lanzó en contra del nephilim, teniendo como único espectador la basta luna que alumbraba la noche…

O al menos eso creían ambos chicos.

—Es un verdadero idiota.

—Tal vez, pero no puedes negar que su perseverancia es admirable— Koul soltó una bocanada de humo de su boca volteando levemente su rostro para encontrarse con uno de los dos ángeles amigos del caído, Tanel.

El castaño vestía con sus habituales ropas oscuras, pero no traía las partes de su armadura encima. Ambos estaban en uno de los balcones de la mansión, y el ángel camino hasta estar al lado del demonio, quien estaba recostado de espaldas a la baranda viendo con sutileza al caído y al nephilim pelear.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tanel?— Pregunto el pelirrojo con seriedad acabando su cigarrillo. El ángel soltó una pequeña risa antes de verlo con algo de gracia.

—¿Estás buscando empezar una conversación? Y yo que creía que la conversadora de los dos era Amber— Exclamo el ángel. Koul solo bufo sacando otro cigarrillo para empezar a fumar.

—Y yo creía que de ustedes tú eras el más serio, pero me equivoque, todos son unos idiotas— Respondió el demonio, recibiendo otra risa del ángel.

—Sí, puede que lo seamos, pero es por eso que debemos mejorar— Dijo el ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Sabes?, siempre creí que los demonios eran malos por naturaleza, pero viéndote a ti, y a Amber, creo que he cambiado un poco mi idea acerca de ustedes.

Koul solo lo vio fijamente mientras seguía fumando de su cigarrillo. El demonio soltó una bocana de humo de su boca antes de hablar.

—Por si acaso, yo no apunto a esas direcciones, ángel— Dijo de repente el pelirrojo logrando desencajar al joven castaño, quien lo vio con cierta molestia en su rostro.

—¡Yo no soy gay, imbécil!— Le reprocho con el ceño fruncido el chico. Koul solo se encogió de hombros soltaba otra bocanada de humo susurrando un "por si acaso" consiguiendo en respuesta un gruñido del ángel. El demonio rió por lo bajo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado antes de volver su mirada al ángel.

—En fin, nunca me respondiste a lo de antes— Dijo recibiendo una mirada confundida del castaño—. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?— Repitió su pregunta inicial el demonio.

—Ah, ya veo— Exclamo el ángel recordando, el pelirrojo a su lado soltó un "idiota" en susurro que pasó desapercibido por su acompañante— Si te soy sincero, no conciliaba el sueño…— Dijo de repente con una acomplejada expresión en su rostro— Aunque tampoco es que sea algo raro…

—¿A qué te refieres?— Siguió indagando el demonio fijando su vista en su acompañante.

—Me refiero a qué, puede que para ustedes hallan pasado tres meses, pero para mí, para Miriam, Cinthya y Ryuji, apenas ayer mismo estábamos estudiando y viviendo nuestras vidas normalmente, en paz, ¿y ahora estamos a punto de empezar una nueva guerra?— Trato de explicarse el joven con una maraña de ideas en su mente— Todo esto es tan… Todo es… es…

—Todo es una puta mierda— Termino por él el demonio captando la atención del castaño— Si, lo sé, yo también lo viví, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados— Continuo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus manos contra la baranda, sin darse cuenta quemo el cigarrillo en su boca teniendo una expresión difícil de descifrar en su rostro—. Voy a hacerme más fuerte, para eso vine aquí…

—Para eso los traje a todos ustedes aquí— Se unió de repente una tercera voz su conversación, era…

—Qrowell-sensei/Viejo— Efectivamente, el nephilim mayor acababa de aparecer de entre el pórtico que llevaba al balcón donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban. Ahora vestía con una yukata (una prenda japonesa parecida a una bata), y además traía a su fiel familiar, Neos, acostado alrededor de su cuello, como alguna especie de bufanda.

El mayor dio un par de pasos al frente hasta estar en medio de ambos jóvenes, viendo a su hijo y al caído pelear bajo él.

—"Más les vale arreglar después todo el desorden que hagan, que sino…"— Pensaba el albino mayor antes de suspirar. El castigo que les caería a ambos chicos en la planta baja seria magistral.

Pero ahora cosas más urgentes que atender.

—Sensei, ¿Nos estuvo oyendo todo este tiempo?— Pregunto el ángel captando la atención del nephilim.

—No me sorprendería si fuera así, siempre supe que era un viejo fetichista— Susurro por lo bajo Koul a su lado, aunque lo suficientemente audible para su acompañante que lo callo con un golpe en la cabeza seguido de un "callate" para la molestia del agredido. Aunque Qrowell no le dio mucha importancia a esto.

—Solo alcance a escuchar cuando le empezaste a explicar a Koul como te sentías con respecto a lo que tendremos que hacer más adelante, Tanel— Respondió de repente el nephilim acallando las voces de ambos jóvenes desprendiendo un aire de seriedad que no les permitió hacer ningún comentario sarcástico o divertido a alguno de los dos—, y no eres el único que se siente así— continuo para curiosidad del ángel y el demonio.

—¿De qué hablas, viejo?— Pregunto por ambos el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar.

—Pues…— Empezó a relatar el mayor…

-XXXX-

Flashback

-XXXX-

Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que todo el grupo de aprendices se decidieron a ir a dormir, pero para ella era imposible. Y con todo lo que sucedió en tan solo un día, nadie podía culparla por eso.

—¡Oh, a la mierda con todo!— Y con esa frase tan poco femenina la chica en cuestión decidió salir de su habitación.

Era Cinthya. La joven [Querubín] había reemplazado sus habituales vestimentas por una camiseta de tirantes sin mangas que mostraba demasiada piel para un ángel como ella, junto a unos pantalones holgados de lana y para terminar unas pantuflas azules, además traía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

La fémina andaba vagando sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos de la mansión del nephilim, absorta en sus pensamientos.

—"¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿cómo es que Ryuji, Miriam e incluso Tanel pueden tomarse toda esta situación tan a la ligera?! Es decir, ¡yo ni siquiera puedo dormir pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado!"— Y hubiera seguido así de no ser por qué…

PUM

—¡Auh!

—¡Mierda! ¿Cinthya, estas bien?— Exclamo una recién aparecida Miriam, también en ropas de dormir, extendiendo su mano para ayudar a levantarse a su querida amiga.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien— Le respondió aceptando la ayuda para levantarse—. Lo siento, no te vi, estaba absorta pensando en…

—Todo lo que hemos pasado hoy, ¿no es así?— Completo por ella la caída para sorpresa la albina quien poso su vista en ella.

La pelinegra solo la vio sonriendo con comprensión y al mismo tiempo con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.

—Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en eso, es solo que, ¡por todos los infiernos!, incluso nos acabamos de enterar que Ryuji, nuestro amigo de toda la vida es en parte humano, y que además es portador de una [Sacred Gear], y no una cualquiera, sino una que puede matar dioses, ¡como esperan que pueda descansar en paz con eso en mente!— Se empezó a quejar la chica poniendo sus manos en su cabeza desordenando sus cabellos cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Dios!, creo que Qrowell-sensei no pensó en eso al darnos el día libre.

Cinthya aún estaba absorta, sorprendida por saberse comprendida por su compañera. Se sentía tan estúpida en estos momentos.

¡Cómo pudo haber siquiera pensado que la única que lo tenía difícil era ella!

Lagrimás poco a poco empezaron a caer de sus ojos, alertando enseguida a la caída junto a ella.

—¡Oye, Cinthya, que tienes, ¿Te pasa algo?!— Enseguida la chica fue hacia la [Querubín] para inspeccionarla en busca de algún malestar que afectara a su querida amiga, pero al oír a esta reír no pudo hacer más que descolocarse—. ¿Eh?

—Jmjmjm— Reía la joven chica tapándose la boca con una mano. Rápidamente después de unos momentos recupero la compostura limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano para así contestarle como debía a su confundida amiga— No es nada Miriam, solo pensaba en que tienes toda la razón. ¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que era la única de nosotros que se sentía así con respecto a todo lo sucedido, pero me alegra ver que me equivoque— Confeso sonriendo a modo de disculpa cerrando los ojos.

Pero esa respuesta no satisfizo en nada a su compañera.

—¡No seas estúpida!— Grito de repente Miriam exaltando a la albina.

Eran pocas las veces que escuchaba a la caída hablar en ese tono, y nunca era por nada bueno

—¡Claro que no eres la única que se siente así, y te puedo asegurar que yo tampoco! ¡Apuesto que Ryuji y Tanel también se sienten igual! Es solo que ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo expresar lo que siente…— Continuo la [Condesa] caída desviando un poco la mirada por la vergüenza que le suponía admitir esto, pero no le duro mucho, enseguida regreso su vista a la albina de ojos azules para seguir— Cinthya, ¡te prometo que en situaciones así tú serás la primera persona con la que hable, así que tú no pienses que nadie te entiende, que en momentos como este siempre tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros!— Exclamo con decisión la pelinegra sonriéndole a su compañera— Para eso están los amigos, ¿No es así?

Una tercera vez más Cinthya había quedado sin habla, pero ahora un nuevo pensamiento había llegado a su mente.

—"Realmente, mis amigos son unos idiotas, pero… son los mejores que puedo tener"— Se dijo a sí misma la bella joven asintiéndole a la chica frente a ella— Tienes razón, lo prometo Miriam, siempre en situaciones así estaré para apoyarte así como tú me apoyaste a mí hoy, es una promesa— Exclamo de vuelta la [Querubín]. Un reconfortante silencio las rodeo a ambas, pero una vez más un tercero vendría a sacarlas a ambas de su hilo de pensamientos.

FLUSH

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo presente de la nada. Ambas féminas trataron de protegerse de ella usando sus brazos, pero incluso así está las hizo retroceder un par de pasos (hasta la cola de Cinthya se desato por culpa del fuerte viento). Pero esta no duro mucho, y así como apareció se fue sin dejar rastro alguno, para confusión de ambas chicas.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunto una confundida Miriam viendo a su amiga.

—No tengo idea…— Le contesto la [Querubín]— Vamos a revisar, el viento vino en esa dirección— Y sin darle tiempo a responder a la caída rápidamente Cinthya empezó a correr por los pasillos de la mansión del nephilim.

—¡Oye, esperame!— Le reclamo su amiga, emprendiendo la marcha tras ella.

No tardaron mucho en recorrer todo el camino, llevándolas hacia una de las habitaciones de la mansión, parecía una gran sala de entrenamiento, con diversidad de herramientas, equipo y armas para esta práctica. Y allí pudieron confirmar que ellas no eran las únicas despiertas.

—¡Ah!— Una exhausta Amber, vestida solamente con una camisa de tirantes y unos pantaloncillos cortos se encontraba lanzando golpes y patadas a varios muñecos de madera acomodados alrededor de ella. Con cada golpe que ella lanzaba fuertes ráfagas de viento surgían, arrancando grandes trozos de madera de ellos. Dando un rápido giro en el aire la peliverde concentro una gran cantidad de poder mágico en sus brazos y en cuanto los estiro…

¡FLUSH!

Una gran onda expansiva hecha de puro aire se creó, mandando a volar los muñecos y haciendo retroceder unos cuantos pasos al dúo de ángeles que andaban viendo el despliegue de poder de la diablesa.

—Wow…— Exclamaron ambas al unísono sorprendidas por lo que acababa de hacer su nueva amiga, pero eso puso en alerta a la chica.

Amber rápidamente se dio vuelta en dirección al dúo y estiro sus manos hacia ellas, dos cuchillas de viento se formaron enseguida yendo hacia ambas.

—¡AH!— Exclamo con exaltación la caída creando su propia cuchilla de luz para cancelar el ataque.

—¡Espera Amber, somos nosotras!— Grito también la [Querubín] imitando la acción de la caída salvándose por poco del ataque, pero el susto rápidamente paso a enojo cuando…

—¡Jajajajaja!— Escucharon la frenética risa que la chica peliverde soltaba—. ¡E-eso, fue tan divertido!, ¡debieron haber visto sus caras, jajajaja!— Siguió riéndose la diablesa, sin notar la molestia que sus compañeras presentaban.

—¡Eso no fue gracioso!— Le reclamo dando un paso al frente la caída.

—¡Si, pudiste habernos herido de verdad!— Continuo apoyándola Cinthya, pero a pesar de esto Amber continuo riéndose, para enojo de ambas.

—L-lo siento chicas— Se disculpó la diablesa sonriendo como lo haría cualquier niño al hacer una travesura—, pero no pueden culparme completamente a mí por esto, es su culpa por estarme espiando en primer lugar— Les refuto la chica para vergüenza de ambas féminas quienes solo dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás algo sonrojadas.

—¿C-como sabes que…?— Trato de preguntarle la [Condesa].

—El viento me lo dijo— Contesto antes de que terminara la pregunta la peliverde, sentándose en el suelo y palmeando los lugares adyacentes a ella—. Vengan, siéntense conmigo, vamos a hablar.

Ambas ángeles se vieron entre sí no sabiendo si aceptar o no la invitación de Amber. Con un suspiro y un asentimiento de cabeza mutuo ambas se dirigieron hacia ella, tomando asiento dispuestas a conocer a su nueva aliada.

—Así que…— Empezó a hablar la diablesa peliverde— ambas están preocupadas por Ryuji, ¿No es así?

—¿Eso también te lo dijo el viento?— Pregunto en un tono divertido Miriam, recibiendo una negativa de parte de Amber.

—No necesito que él viento me diga algo todo el tiempo para entender a los demás— Contesto llanamente sonriéndoles amistosamente a ambas chicas—. Qué ambas estén despiertas a esta hora me parece algo raro, y viendo todo lo que pasamos este día, es fácil suponer que estaban pensando en Ryuji— Se explicó la chica, recibiendo un suspiro resignado de parte de ambas ángeles.

—La verdad sí, estamos preocupadas por Ryuji— Confeso Cinthya—, es que no es fácil procesar todo esto, es decir, hasta ayer… o bueno, lo que nos pareció a nosotros— Se corrigió, recordando el salto de tiempo que dieron mientras estuvieron perdidos en el portal—, todos nuestros amigos y familiares estaban a salvo, íbamos a la academia a entrenar todos juntos, éramos felices, y ahora…

—Estamos a punto de iniciar una guerra— Término por ella la diablesa entendiendo perfectamente lo que ella quería decir—. Si, te comprendo, para todos fue una gran sorpresa cuando los demonios encerrados por Elohim se liberaron de su sello yendo contra todos en el mundo a la vez— Dijo, haciendo que sus oyentes pusieran su vista en ella con una mirada consternada. Habían olvidado un pequeño detalle.

Amber también era un demonio.

—Y…— Empezó esta vez Miriam, consiguiendo la atención de la peliverde—, ¿cómo fue que acabaste aquí? Ya sabes… peleando contra los… demonios…— Pregunto un tanto incomoda por la pregunta, misma que era compartida por su amiga [Querubín]. Pero Amber a diferencia de cualquier otra reacción que esperaban, ella estallo en otro ataque de risa.

—Vamos chicas, relájense— Dijo una vez recuperada la compostura limpiándose una pequeña lágrima de su anterior ataque de risa, viéndolas sin ninguna molestia o enojo—, de todas formas esto era algo que tenían que saber, ya que a partir de ahora somos compañeras— Exclamo captando la atención de ambas chicas, para de este modo empezar su relato:

"Como ya sabes, más de la mitad de los demonios que conformaban los originales [Setenta y Dos Pilares Demoníacos] fueron encerrados en el Limbo, siendo solamente Treinta y Cuatro Pilares los que se les permitieron seguir viviendo en el mundo humano. Esto se debe a que cuando en la guerra apareció la [Bestia de la Calamidad] no solo los ángeles y los caídos se enfrentaron a ella, sino que también esos demonios traicionaron a sus compatriotas, todo con el fin de evitar que ese monstruo los matara a todos. Pero entre esos demonios no solo estaban los miembros de los [Setenta y Dos Pilares], también estaban los demonios de otras casas, demonios no afiliados a los Setenta y Dos, los Demonios Extra. Y entre ellas estaba mi casa, la Casa de Virilias. Poco después de la guerra a los demonios que se les permitió vivir en el mundo humano se les dio un territorio en el cual habitar. El de mi familia fue Brasil. Pero a pesar de que nos habían dejado vivir en paz, algunos demonios no estaban conformes con el hecho de estar viviendo en el mundo humano, expulsados del Inframundo. Estas discusiones poco a poco se fueron intensificando, y al final llego lo inevitable, estallo una guerra civil entre los demonios que querían retomar el Inframundo, y aquellos que querían vivir en paz en el mundo humano. Al final la facción pacificadora gano, pero el precio fue muy alto, muchos demonios perecieron, reduciendo nuestros números en una enorme cantidad. Para remediar esto se empezaron a reencarnar humanos en demonios, para aumentar el poder de cada casa y evitar nuestra extinción. Pero los más antiguos estaban preocupados con el increíble aumento de demonios reencarnados y el rápido descenso de los demonios pura sangre que quedaban. No querían que se perdiera la pureza entre los de nuestra clase, así que empezaron a utilizar una práctica antigua para remediar esto, los matrimonios arreglados. Y yo fui una de las elegidas de la casa Virilias para estos arreglos…"

—¡No me jodas!— Exclamaron ambas ángeles con claras expresiones de molestia grabadas en sus rostros, sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos lila.

—Entiendo que pasaran por una situación difícil, ¡pero obligar a una chica a casarse de esa forma está mal!— Exclamo enojada Cinthya.

—¡Así es!— Continuo Miriam— No es correcto, ¡y mucho menos por algo tan estúpido como la pureza de la sangre o lo que sea!

Amber estaba sorprendida, ciertamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba, pero a pesar de esto no pudo evitar reír sutilmente apreciando el gesto dado por las chicas junto a ella.

Tal vez había pasado poco tiempo desde que se conocieron, pero sin duda le parecían divertidas. No lo dudaba, llegarían a ser buenas amigas.

—No se preocupen chicas, déjenme seguir— Les dijo con simpleza calmándolas un poco.

—Está bien— Dijo sin más Cinthya, aún algo molesta con el trato que le daban a su nueva amiga.

—¿Y bien, quien fue el elegido para ser tú, prometido?— Pregunto Miriam casi escupiendo la última frase.

Amber sonrió sutilmente con gracia, ya teniendo una idea de cómo reaccionaría el par a continuación

—Fue Koul— Y con esas dos palabras se desato una cacofonía de quejas de parte del dúo angelical.

—¡¿Qué?!— Miriam.

—¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió comprometerte con él?!— Cinthya.

—¡Ni siquiera es guapo o tiene buena actitud!— Miriam.

—Además su gusto por fumar es tan desagradable— Cinthya.

—¡No, absolutamente no! ¡No acepto que te hayan comprometido con él!— Refutaron la dos a la vez. Y hubieran seguido contando las múltiples razones que ambas veían para que la diablesa de viento no se casara con el joven Solaris, pero…

—Jajajajajajajajajaja— La dulce risa de la chica peliverde las hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de las pestes que soltaban contra el diablo pelirrojo, fijando su vista en su amiga sin saber cómo responder—. Ambas son muy divertidas, ¿saben?, yo también reaccione así cuando me presentaron a Koul por primera vez, no quería casarme con él.

—¡Y con razón!— La apoyo Miriam cruzándose de brazos aún indignada ante la revelación.

—Me imagino que en ese entonces era igual a como es ahora, ¿no?— Cuestiono la [Querubín] queriendo saber más de su nueva compañera.

—Bueno, para ser sincera… él en ese entonces era mucho peor— Respondió la diablesa, y casi se le vuelve a escapar un ataque de risa al ver las caras perplejas que ponían sus nuevas amigas, pero logrando contenerse siguió contando los hechos—, pero poco a poco lo fui conociendo, y entonces nos volvimos amigos— Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en él rostro de la peliverde. El dúo de ángeles no pudo evitar verse entre sí antes de voltear a ver de nuevo a la chica y preguntar…

—¿Te enamoraste de él?— consiguiendo descolar el usual rostro inocente y risueño de Amber.

—¡Claro que no!— Exclamo con un atisbo de desespero y estando un poco sonrojada— ¡El solo es mi amigo! Cielos— La chica no podía evitar avergonzarse ante lo dicho por sus nuevas amigas, pero esta rápidamente paso a ser un leve enojo al escuchar las risas del par— ¡Ya basta, no se rían!

—L-lo sentimos, enserio— Se trató de disculpar una divertida Cinthya, pero que pequeñas risas escaparan de su boca mientras trataba de mantener un falso rostro de seriedad no le ayudaba mucho.

—Disculpa Amber, pero oye, nos lo debías por lo de hace un rato, ¿recuerdas?— Comento la caída haciendo que la joven de ojos morados chasqueara la lengua con molestia.

—Touché— Dijo la chica sin más, no podía negar que ahora estaban a mano—. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, continuemos en donde estábamos, ¿sí?

La albina y la pelinegra una vez más se vieron entre ellas, casi se olvidaban de la historia que la diabla les contaba. Volviendo una vez más a tomar con seriedad el asunto, el dúo de chicas fijaron su vista en la tercera, asintiéndole dándole a entender a esta que estaban listas para seguir. Amber solo suspiro lista para seguir.

—Bueno, como les dije, Koul y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos después de conocernos mejor, ¡pero no estábamos para nada enamorados!— Les aseguro elevando la voz la chica notando las sugerentes miradas que sus oyentes le daban, para molestia de ella—, como sea. Al final, ni Koul ni yo queríamos casarnos, pero no sabíamos que hacer… o al menos yo no sabía qué hacer.

Las féminas que la oían estaban confusas, queriendo saber más, y Amber lo notaba sin necesidad de escuchar la voz del viento.

—Yo para serles sinceras ya me estaba dando por vencida por aquel entonces, pero Koul no estaba dispuesto a que otros decidieran ni por él o por mí— El par de ángeles se acercaron un poco más a la peliverde de ojos morados para poder oírla mejor—, así que ideo un loco plan. Me dijo que en la siguiente reunión de nuestros padres para hablar del matrimonio, ambos escaparíamos, viviríamos por nuestra cuenta, y así tal vez, luego de que nuestros padres notaran que su decisión nos había alejado de ellos, decidirían cancelar el compromiso, o así lo planeaba Koul.

—Y, ¿tú aceptaste?— Pregunto con suma curiosidad Miriam, misma que tenía su amiga ángel.

—Sí, si lo hice— Respondió encogiéndose de hombros la chica.

—… ¿Funcionó?— Pregunto esta vez Cinthya, algo preocupada por la respuesta sin saber por qué.

—Para ser sincera, nunca lo sabré— Les dijo, confundiendo una vez más al par—. Pues, tal y como habíamos planeado, Koul y yo nos reunimos para escapar, pero justamente en ese momento, fue cuando el sello que retenía a los otros Treinta y Ocho Pilares se rompió…

Tanto Miriam como Cinthya sintieron como su corazón se paraba por un momento, el tiempo dejo de existir y el peso del mundo les cayó sobre sus hombros. Para su suerte Amber noto el estado en el que ambas se encontraban, sacándolas de allí enseguida poniendo una mano en los hombros de ambas.

—Chicas, vamos, ¿qué les sucede?— Pregunto confundida la chica viendo las miradas de culpa que ambas le daban.

—Amber, n-nosotras…

—No queríamos que eso pasara, de verdad…

—¡Lo sentimos!

Amber volteaba a ver a la dos a cada momento como si estuviera en medio de un partido de tenis. Palabras atropelladas salían de las bocas de ambas formando disculpas que al menos para ella no tenían sentido.

Ellas, sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, no tenían la culpa de nada.

—Chicas, chicas, ¡chicas!— Exclamo la diablesa cansada de tanto parloteo de parte de sus dos oyentes, logrando su cometido— Miren, entiendo que ambas se sientan de cierta manera responsables por lo que sucedió, pero esto no fue culpa suya, ni de Tanel, ni de Ryuji.

—Pero…— Trataron de refutar, pero la peliverde no las dejo.

—¡Sin peros! Sé que esto es muy difícil, pero con o sin su intervención el sello que encerraba a los otros demonios en el Limbo tarde o temprano se iba a romper, así que daba igual si ustedes hubieran estado allí o no, nada hubiera detenido que esto pasará— Les dijo logrando calmarlas, para después sonreírles con tranquilidad—. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada.

Tanto Cinthya como Miriam estaban sin habla. Nunca antes habían conocido a un demonio en su vida, pero siempre pensaron que todos, sin importar de si eran del bando pacificador o parte del antiguo regimentó, eran malvados por naturaleza, pero ahora esta chica les había cambiado su forma de pensar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ambas no pudieron evitar devolver la dulce sonrisa que ella les estaba dando.

—Gracias, Amber— Le agradecieron de corazón al unísono.

—No hay de que chicas— Comento restándole importancia a lo que decía —. Bueno, sigamos, ya se me está alargando mucho esta historia— Un atisbo de burla salió al decir esta frase, dando a entender que no estaba molesta por las interrupciones. Sus dos nuevas amigas no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?, a sí. Bueno, como les iba diciendo, en medio de nuestro plan de escape, Koul y yo fuimos observadores en primera fila de la llegada de los demonios de los Treinta y Ocho Pilares que se suponían estaban sellados— Un aire serio las había rodeado a todas, y el dúo de ángeles estaban ansiosas de saber que había pasado—. Al ver esto tanto Koul como yo estábamos dispuestos a volver, pero a medio camino nos encontramos con mi madre, y ella…— Un suspiro triste se escapó de los labios de la chica mientras agachaba la mirada, pero dos manos en sus hombros la hicieron levantar su mirada viendo a Cinthya y a Miriam, que le sonreían dándole apoyo.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien Amber— Miriam asintió ante las palabras de su mejor amiga.

—Pueden confiar en nosotras.

Recuperando su sonrisa la diablesa agradeció a ambas féminas antes de continuar con su relato.

—Mi madre, ella nos pidió a Koul y a mí que escapáramos. Claro que ambos al principio queríamos negarnos y pelear, pero eran demasiados para nosotros, lo entendí con solo ver a mi madre a los ojos, así que no nos quedó otra opción más que escapar— Una vez más volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez no se detuvo a sumirse en una tristeza momentánea—. Koul y yo estuvimos vagando sin rumbo por unas cuantas semanas, el miedo de que los otros demonios nos estuvieran buscando no nos dejaba descansar, pero al final llegamos a la selva amazónica y hay…

—Se encontraron con el maestro Qrowell, ¿no es así?— Adivino la [Querubín], recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la diabla de [Clase Media].

—Él nos rescató a ambos, al principio estábamos muy desconfiados por su extraña apariencia, pero bueno, ninguna criatura que le ofrezca comida a otros puede ser mala verdad, jeje— Dijo con una suave risa la diablesa mientras el par de ángeles solo la veían entrecerrando los ojos como diciéndole "¿es enserio?". La peliverde solo tosió falsamente para recuperar el ambiente perdido—. En fin, él nos trajo hasta aquí y nos ofreció ayuda para no solo encerrar de nuevo a los demonios malos, sino también para recuperar a nuestras familias.

—Espera, ¿sus familiares están vivos?— Pregunto con sorpresa la caída, misma que era compartida por la [Querubín].

—Así es— Confirmo la diablesa—. Según lo que nos dijo Qrowell-sensei, los demonios no solo sellaron a los ángeles y a los caídos, sino que también a sus compatriotas "traidores" en sus palabas— Entonces la chica se puso de pie, con una seria, pero determinada expresión en su rostro—. Es por eso que voy a pelear contra lo que sea que venga adelante, para recuperar a mi familia.

Sus oyentes se levantaron junto a ella viéndola ahora con una nueva idea en sus mentes. Estaban orgullosas de su nueva amiga. Estaban a punto de decir algo cuando…

—Sé que les dije prácticamente que hoy era su día libre, pero creo que dije "descasen", no "hagan tanto ruido como para despertarme en medio de la noche", saben— La voz cancina de su maestro las alerto. Las tres rápidamente pusieron su vista en la entrada de la habitación, donde el hombre de cabellos platinados vestía con una yukata para dormir, y su familiar Neos se encontraba sentado en sus hombros.

—L-lo sentimos maestro, fue nuestra culpa— Se disculpó primero Miriam algo avergonzada.

—Sí, nosotras le pedimos a Amber que nos contara como fue que ella y Koul terminaron aquí. Supongo que nos emocionamos mucho con su historia— Comento igual de avergonzada la chica albina.

—Creo que yo también tengo parte de la culpa— Dijo para sorpresa de ambas la diablesa, que se encontraba con una mano en su cintura mientras que con la otra se rascaba la cabeza con una sonrisa algo fingida de arrepentimiento—. Después de todo yo no me negué a contarles todo lo que querían saber.

Qrowell miro a las tres detenidamente antes de suspirar negando con su cabeza.

—Ya no importa, solo vayan a descansar, que enserio lo van a necesitar.

—Si maestro— Respondieron las tres con una envidiable sincronización, despidiéndose entre ellas antes de irse cada quien por su lado dejando a Qrowell solo con su familiar.

—{Sabes que ellas no son las únicas despiertas a estas horas, ¿no es así?}— Le dijo el pequeño monstruo felino una vez el trio se fueron con un claro tono cansado en su voz.

—Sí, lo sé— Respondió en el mismo tono el nephilim.

—{¿Y vas a ir a decirles que se duerman como con ellas?}— Le volvió a preguntar el minino.

—Sí, lo haré— Respondió, esta vez con algo de pesar en su voz.

—{Muy bien, entonces hazlos, yo por mientras…}— El pequeño animal se movió entre los hombros de su dueño antes de acostarse alrededor de su cuello como si fuera una bufanda— {iré a dormir, buenas noches}— Y tan rápido como lo dijo lo cumplió, cayendo rendido ante la mirada envidiosa de Qrowell.

—Como me gustaría ser un gato también— Un segundo suspiro se escapó de él antes de dirigir su vista al pasillo—. Bueno, al mal paso darle prime— yendo directo a donde sabía que estaban sus otros alumnos.

-XXXX-

Flashback Fin

-XXXX-

—Ya veo, sabía que ellas también se preocupaban por Ryuji— Comento con una suave sonrisa el ángel castaño una vez Qrowell había terminado de contarles lo ocurrido.

—Sí, es bueno saber que todos sentimos cierta empatía por tu amigo— Dijo también Koul en su apoyo cruzado de brazos con una expresión seria, aunque un cierto tic de molestia se encontraba en su ojo derecho, muy probablemente provocado por las calumnias que cierto par de ángeles dijo en su contra según Qrowell—, aunque esperemos que esto no perjudique su rendimiento mañana.

—Lo único que podría perjudicar su entrenamiento de mañana es que no duerman lo suficiente hoy— Exclamo el mayor captando la mirada de sus dos alumnos.

El nephilim suspiro mientras seguía viendo al ángel y al demonio, desviándola solo unos segundos para confirmar que tanto su hijo como el caído semihumano, tras haberse tomado un descanso para recuperar fuerzas, habían caído rendidos en el destrozado patio de su hogar. Una vez más volvió a suspirar con cansancio, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada al par de jóvenes.

—Deberían irse a descansar ahora, que enserio lo necesitaran.

—Sí, maestro— Exclamo enseguida el ángel, mientras que el demonio a su lado solo bufo, pero el asentimiento que hizo le dio entender al mayor que no tenía ninguna queja.

—Muy bien. Entonces los veré en la mañana— Con esto el nephilim albino se dirigió una vez más a sus aposentos, ansioso de poder al fin descansar, dejando solos a los chicos de nuevo.

—… Sabes, no me hubiera gustado saber cómo fue que Amber y tú terminaron aquí de esa forma— Hablo de repente el ángel de cabellos castaños llamando la atención del demonio que estaba a punto de irse.

Este dirigió su mirada al [Potestad], esperando a ver que decía.

—¿Pero…?— Insistió el demonio pelirrojo.

—Pero, quiero que sepas que yo, y todos, estaremos listos para apoyarlos a ambos a recuperar su hogar. Siempre pensé que su raza solo albergaba maldad, y ahora que los conocí a ambos debo decir que me equivoque. Quiero ayudarlos, y sé que los demás también lo harán, después de todo, ahora somos un equipo, ¿no?— Dijo dándole una sonrisa a su compañero, extendiendo su mano hacia él en señal de camaradería.

—… Ya te dije, yo no apunto a esas direcciones, ángel— Repitió lo mismo de antes el diablo.

Una palpitante vena resalto en la sien de Tanel dejando ver el enojo que este tenía, pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo sintió la mano de Koul estrechar la suya. El chico con perplejidad fijo su mirada en su compañero, viendo como algo, lo más parecido a una sonrisa que el demonio podía demostrar, se formaba en sus labios, antes de soltar su agarre.

—Nos vemos, compañero— Y tras ello el chico se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto, tal cual lo había hecho Qrowell para descansar.

El ángel de seis alas se había quedado un momento hay pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, antes de soltar una sutil risa mientras partía a su habitación con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

—"Siempre me rodeo de puros idiotas, pero son los idiotas más puros que conozco".

-XXXX-

A la mañana siguiente

-XXXX-

Un nuevo día empezaba en el [Anillo de la Fe]. Las aves empezaban a cantar a medida que la luz arcoíris que iluminaba a Faith se regaba por todas partes anunciando un nuevo amanecer. Todos los seres vivos habitantes en este reino comenzaban a despertar, listos para empezar con sus actividades diarias.

Pero para algunos esto no era tan simple.

—Ryuji, vamos amigo, ya hay que despertar— Exclamo un somnoliento Samuel. El joven nephilim dejo escapar un largo bostezo mientras se estiraba tratando de quitar la pereza de su cuerpo.

—Cinco minutos más— Murmuro el joven caído agotado. Al igual que el nephilim de mechas azules seguía agotado por el entrenamiento del día de ayer.

—No podemos seguir durmiendo Ryuji— Respondió el chico levantándose del suelo al fin estirando su espalda haciéndola tronar un poco.

Volteando su vista al caído que una vez más había quedado dormido Samuel suspiro, antes de darle una nada suave patada en uno de sus costados haciéndolo rodar un poco.

—¡Ya levantate!

—Ya voy, ya voy— Dijo con algo de enojo el Caído por el brusco despertar que había tenido.

Imitando las acciones del Nephilim el joven de cabellos bicolor se estiro mientras bostezaba, logrando espantar un poco del sueño que tenía.

Y ahí fue que ambos se dieron cuenta del estado en que se encontraba el patio que habían usado para practicar.

Al faltar la barrera que Qrowell había hecho para su anterior combate habían dejado el páramo que los rodeaba hecho un desastre. Cráteres en todos lados, el par de árboles sakura de ahí estaban arrancados de raíz y el lago se había secado, además de que rocas obstaculizaban el paso de la cascada que antes lo llenaba. El par de jóvenes estaba sudando frío con pánico grabado en sus rostros.

—Qrowell-sensei/Padre va a matarnos— Tragaron duro los dos al pensar en el castigo que les daría el nephilim mayor una vez visto el desastre que habían causado. Rápidamente ambos se disponían a planear una solución a su nuevo dilema…

Tal vez lo hubieran podido hacer si no se hubieran levantado tan tarde…

—Es bueno ver que al fin se dignan en despertarse, Samuel, Ryuji— Oyeron tras su espalda el par de semihumanos, quedando tiesos del susto.

Sudando frío, el dúo se dio vuelta con lentitud, no queriendo confirmar sus temores, pero era inevitable. Tras ellos, cruzado de brazos y viéndolos con tanta seriedad que los intimidaba, estaba el nephilim mayor, su maestro, Qrowell, con su familiar sentado sobre sus patas traseras viéndolos de forma acusatoria.

Ambos se sentían como un par de niños que fueron atrapados en medio de alguna travesura.

—H-hola padre, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿d-despertarte bien?— Pregunto el hijo del mayor con nerviosismo, tratando en vano de distraerlo lo suficiente como para que olvidara el desastre que ambos hicieron anoche.

—S-sí, ayer fue un día pesado, pero hoy creo que será mejor. ¿P-por qué no vamos a dentro? De seguro los demás nos están esperando— Dijo el caído sin darle pausa a su nuevo maestro tratando de escapar de la escena junto al nephilim menor.

Qrowell solo suspiro mientras que con su bastón daba un suave golpe a la tierra llamando la atención del par que dejaron de lado su escape de momento. Un halo dorado se expandió por todo el páramo, restaurándolo hasta dejarlo como nuevo para sorpresa de los jóvenes que veían todo el espectáculo.

—Wow…

—Que les quede bien en claro que no se han salvado del castigo que les voy a dar por esto— Dijo de repente el nephilim devolviendo la atención de su hijo y aprendiz a él—, pero ya es tarde, así que háganme un favor y entren a la casa, cámbiense, coman algo… y dense un baño, lo necesitan urgentemente. Los veo en la sala principal en una hora— Y sin más el hombre se fue dejando a los dos solos de nuevo.

—… ¿Nos salvamos del castigo?— Pregunto confundido el semicaído viendo a su compañero.

—No— Respondió sin dudar el nephilim con una temerosa expresión en su rostro—, solo significa que el entrenamiento de hoy será peor para ambos.

Ante esto Ryuji reacciono con espanto, tragando duro de nuevo mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Hoy sería un largo día para los dos chicos.

-XXXX-

Tiempo después

-XXXX-

Una vez más los siete jóvenes elegidos por el destino se encontraban reunidos en la misma habitación donde el nephilim mayor, su maestro, Qrowell, había revelado el origen de los poderes de Ryuji. Esta vez, aunque el ambiente era menos pesado que antes, todos podían sentir la tensión en el aire. Al fin les revelarían el plan de ataque para enfrentarse a los demonios.

Para Qrowell era evidente que los jóvenes sentados frente a él esperaban respuestas, y que estaban preparados para lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer. Asintió para sí mismo, antes de poner su más seria expresión listo para explicarles que hacer.

—Bien, ahora que todos estamos aquí reunidos— Tanto Ryuji como Samuel voltearon la mirada sudando frío, ante la confusión de las féminas y las miradas acusatorias de los otros chicos— es tiempo de comenzar con su entrenamiento.

—Disculpe, maestro— Lo interrumpió la joven Cinthya. La [Querubín] se levantó del suelo para así poder ver mejor al Nephilim— pero tengo una duda, ¿cómo ganaremos esta guerra contra los demonios? Y disculpe que lo diga, pero entrenar no nos ayudara en nada, el tiempo está corriendo y los demonios no van a esperar a que estemos listos para empezar a conquistar todo el mundo.

El punto de la chica era válido, y todos lo sabían. Pero Qrowell aun así no se inmuto, manteniendo su imagen imperturbable a la vista de los jóvenes.

—Miriam, Amber, Cinthya, pónganse de pie— Pidió el mayor. La [Querubín] que ya se había levantado poso su vista en sus amigas, esperando hallar alguna respuesta a lo que su maestro les pedía, pero ambas estaban tan confundida como ella misma.

—¿Maestro?— Qrowell ignoro el llamado de la joven diablesa.

—Solo háganlo— El trio no sabía qué hacer, pero al final decidieron obedecer ante la expectante mirada de todos—. Quiero que me digan cuales son los niveles jerárquicos de sus respectivas razas.

El pedido de su maestro los confundió a todos, ellos ya sabían cuáles eran sus jerarquías, hasta el despistado de Ryuji lo sabía. No era tan estúpido como para no saberse algo tan básico… Al menos ya no. Pero viendo a los ojos a su maestro captaron el mensaje, tendrían su explicación a su tiempo.

—En los demonios, los niveles jerárquicos son obtenidos como títulos que se pueden heredar más que como mera muestra de poder a diferencia de los ángeles y los caídos— Empezó a exponer la chica de cabellos verdes ante la atenta mirada de todos—. Aun así, nuestro número de alas revela cual debería ser nuestro verdadero título. Estos niveles son [Clase Baja], [Clase Media-Baja], [Clase Media], [Clase Media-Alta], [Clase Alta], [Clase Suprema], y [Clase Súper Suprema], siendo los únicos demonios que han alcanzado el nivel máximo los [Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio]— Termino, a la vez que la joven caída Miriam daba un paso al frente para tomar el relevo.

—En los caídos los títulos de la jerarquía no son simples títulos que puedes obtener al nacer, sino que son una muestra de trabajo duro y esfuerzo. En nuestro caso, estos títulos son [Barón], [Vizconde], [Conde], [Duque], [Cadre], [Marqués] y [Gran Marqués]— Expuso sonriendo con cierto orgullo hacia su propia raza—. Solamente nuestro líder, el [Ángel de la Muerte] Samael lleva el título de [Gran Marqués].

—Y con los ángeles sucede lo mismo que con los caídos, nuestros títulos jerárquicos son obtenidos por medio del trabajo duro y esfuerzo, mostrándose en nuestro número de alas— Exclamo la albina una vez que Miriam termino su parte—. Nuestros niveles jerárquicos son [Principado], [Arcángel], [Potestad], [Querubín], [Serafín], [Dios] y [Verdadero Dios], y claro está, nuestro señor Elohim es quién lleva el título de [Verdadero Dios].

El nephilim asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por el trio.

—Correcto, y en cuanto a los nephilim como yo o Samuel, nuestro nivel de poder se puede medir igual que con los demonios, caídos o ángeles— Dijo sacando una vez más sus seis peculiares pares alas. Samuel se levantó, sacando también sus alas, cuatro pares de alas de ángel y de caído—, pero a parte de nuestras alas, también están nuestros cuernos. Cuando obtenemos nuestro par de cuernos significa que ya hemos madurado como raza, y como podrán ver, Samuel aún no los tiene.

El hijo menor del nephilim no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con cierta molestia, pero el hombre ignorando esto continúo.

—Los voy a entrenar hasta hacerlos llegar a madurar— Exclamo con voz fuerte, tomando a todos por sorpresa—. Amber y Koul deberán llegar a ser demonios de [Clase Alta] en todos los aspectos, Tanel y Cinthya deben llegar al nivel de los [Serafines], Ryuji y Miriam se harán [Cadres], y Samuel tendrá que ganar sus cuernos.

—¡¿Qué?!— Las caras que tenían cada uno de los presentes eran para enmarcar, ninguno se esperaba eso.

—Maestro, es imposible, ¿acaso no escucho a Cinthya?, ¡el tiempo está en nuestra contra ahora!— Refuto enseguida Miriam siendo apoyada por los demás.

—Creo que ya le está afectando la edad— Comento Koul cruzándose de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Padre, entiende, es una locura, no lo lograremos a tiempo— Ni siquiera Samuel se detuvo a pensar las acciones de su padre, hasta el sabia lo imposible que eso era.

O al menos eso pensaban ellos.

—Silencio— Dijo con tranquilidad el mayor, tomando su bastón y golpeando el suelo con el lado que representaba a la luna.

Entonces, al igual que cuando reparo el patio ante Ryuji y Samuel, una honda de energía esta vez plateada surgió atravesando a todos ellos y yendo alrededor de toda la residencia, cubriendo por completo el templo del nephilim.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunto sin entender que pasaba Tanel, pero ninguno de sus amigos sabían que responderle, todo se había sumergido en silencio, y entonces.

FLASH

Una fuerte luz surgió de repente, obligando al grupo a cerrar los ojos sin saber de dónde esta se originaba. Una vez que el resplandor mermo y su visión regreso a ellos, vieron que la pared de madera tras el nephilim mayor había sido reemplazada por una de cristal luminiscente. Su luz contrastaba con la que irradiaba las velas de la habitación.

—Síganme— Sin darles tiempo a asimilar lo sucedido a los jóvenes el hombre atravesó la pared de cristal, como si esta no estuviera hay.

El grupo se vio entre sí, no sabiendo que hacer, pero fue el hijo del nephilim en dar el primer paso, pues confiaba en su padre. Seguido de él fue Ryuji, y con el uno por uno fueron entrando todos los demás.

Mientras atravesaban la barrera cristalina los chicos sentían como si sus cuerpos fueran transportador a otra parte, flashes de luces de distintos colores azotaban su mirar. Era como volar a altas velocidades, pero sin moverse al mismo tiempo, estando atrapado y siendo libre a la vez. Y entonces sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Estaban en un páramo desolado, completamente blanco, sin nada a la vista. La pared de cristal se encontraba a sus espalda era lo único que los hacía saber que no se habían perdido. Era como el Limbo, pero a la vez no, pues no estaba ese sentimiento de pesar e incertidumbre que allí experimento el grupo de ángeles.

—¿Disfrutan de la vista chicos?— Escucharon de repente la voz de su maestro distrayéndolos del páramo que los rodeaba. Parado sobre la punta del sol en su bastón, con sus alas extendidas y su familiar en su hombro, los chicos se acercaron a él.

—¿Maestro, dónde estamos?— Pregunto por todos Amber.

—Esta, mis jóvenes alumnos, es una dimensión de bolsillo que yo diseñe con ciertos ajustes que podrían sernos de utilidad.

—¿A qué te refieres padre?— Cuestiono esta vez Samuel. El nephilim sonrío antes de contestarles.

—Dentro de este lugar el tiempo corre de forma diferente al resto, al igual que como el portal que los atrapo a ustedes cuatro hace tres meses— Dijo el hombre viendo al cuarteto de ángeles—. Aquí se puede entrenar lo de años en tan solo unas cuantas semanas del mundo fuera de aquí, pero sin el riesgo de envejecer ni nada de eso. Yo la llamo, la habitación del tiempo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. La sorpresa y la alegría en la cara de los chicos frente al nephilim eran evidente. Todos estaban emocionados, y si, eso incluía al normalmente inexpresivo Koul.

Pero no había tiempo que perder.

Dando un pequeño salto, el nephilim bajo de su bastón dejándolo de pie tras él con su familiar aún en su hombro viéndolos con retomada seriedad a todos.

—Muy bien, prepárense jóvenes, porque a partir de ahora, tal y como les prometí, los haré vivir un infierno— Exclamo, a lo que todos respondieron con un fuerte "¡Sí!", listos para comenzar, menos Ryuji y Samuel, ellos solo tragaron duro por tercera vez en ese día. Podían jurar que su maestro había volteado su mirada hacia ellos antes de decir esas últimas palabras.

-XXXX-

Dos semanas después

-XXXX-

—¡Seguro que este es el camino!— Grito con fuerza la conocida voz de Cinthya. La joven se veía agazapada por ropajes que la protegían de los fuertes vientos del páramo que los atacaba. En un mal paso casi cae al suelo, pero por suerte Miriam reacciono a tiempo para sostenerla y que no cayera.

—¡Ten cuidado Cinthya!— Exclamo con preocupación la chica.

—¡Chicas, están bien!— Se acercó Tanel a ver como se encontraban.

—¡Si, estoy bien!

—Me alegro— Exclamo Ryuji a su lado, pero los fuertes vientos ahogaron el sonido de su voz.

—¡Hey, apresúrense, la tormenta está empeorando, será lo mejor buscarnos refugio!— Exclamo con algo de enojo Koul, que al igual que los otros llevaban ropajes para protegerse de los vientos del lugar.

—¡Falta mucho para llegar Amber!— Le pregunto Samuel a la guía del grupo.

—¡El viento me dice que estamos cerca, pero con esta tormenta no podremos seguir!— Exclamo cubriéndose con sus brazos de los granos de arena que la tormenta atraía— ¡Será mejor descansar aquí por ahora hasta que se calme!

Y entonces una vez todos estuvieron reunidos, la chica creo un domo de viento para protegerlos de la tormenta de arena que azotaba el desolador desierto donde se encontraban, esperando a que las cosas se calmaran para seguir con su camino…

Continuará.

* * *

Notas Finales:

Bueno, hasta aquí llego este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gustó mucho. Aquí pudimos conocer un poco más de los OC's que cree, los cuales van a ver mucho, ya que ellos serán los protagonistas de esta primera parte.

También conocieron un poco más acerca de este Nidhöggr, el cual, para aquellos que se leen las novelas de DxD, ya debieron notar que no se parece en nada a su versión canónica. Y si, Naomi también es un OC creado por mí.

Lo de los niveles jerárquicos de los ángeles, demonios y caídos también me los invente, al menos lo de los ángeles y los caídos, buscando información de los niveles de los ángeles en la biblia y el significado de Cadre, bendito sea el señor Wikipedia XD.

Y en cuanto a la escena del final, bueno, ya verán lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo. Este tal vez fue algo más corto que los últimos, pero lo que viene va a ser increíble, lo aseguro.

Una cosa más, quisiera agradecerle al usuario IluLugal por su comentario en el capítulo anterior, la verdad me gustó mucho y su concejo me sirvió demasiado para este capítulo, espero que se note que lo puse en práctica.

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, recuerden darle a favoritos y follow, dejen su comentario para saber lo que opinan de la historia, y ya con esto dicho, yo soy Zero, y sin más que decir me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.


	5. Aviso

Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado? Aquí Zero reportándose de nuevo.

Bueno, primeramente lamento decirles que no he venido con el nuevo capítulo de Riders of the Genesis, más bien vengo con algo que avisar, pero tranquilos, no es nada malo.

La que vengo a informarles es sobre la reedición de los primeros tres capítulos de esta historia, es decir, los capítulos 00, 01, y 02, el Prólogo: La Nada, La Guerra, y el Sello de la Bestia. Verán, antes de que yo empezara a subir Riders of the Genesis ya tenía escrito los capítulos del Prólogo y La Guerra, y la mitad del Sello de la Bestia, por eso pude publicarlos casi enseguida, y en su momento me parecieron bien.

Pero ahora releyéndolos, siento que hay cosas que pude haber hecho mejor, sobretodo en el capítulo 01, por ello he decidido ponerle una pausa al capítulo 04 (que ya está casi por la mitad, por si quieren saberlo), para mejorar esos capítulos.

No sé cuánto me tarde, ya que la universidad me quita algo de tiempo, pero tratare de esforzarme en ello y de terminar el capítulo 04 también. Y otra cosa, como me conozco tan bien, es probable que esto pase alguna que otra vez, así que tan pronto como ponga la actualización de esos capítulos, en mi perfil empezare a poner una lista con los capítulos ya publicados y el progreso de los capítulos que voy escribiendo, y ahí también pondré la fecha de los capítulos que actualice, para así no tener que poner una nota cada vez que crea que deba hacer algo así.

Una vez más lamento no tener el capítulo, y agradezco a todos los que le dan favoritos y follow a esta historia y que estén pendientes de ella, de verás lo aprecio.

Así que esto es todo por ahora amigos, nos leeremos luego. Recuerden, yo soy Zero, y sin más que decir me despido. Sayonara.


End file.
